


Brutal Duality

by Fire_Inu_Princess



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Acceptance, Bonding, Comfort, Demons, F/M, Flashbacks, Love, Memories, Romance, Saving a Life, Slowly dying, Truth, coming to terms, split in half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Inu_Princess/pseuds/Fire_Inu_Princess
Summary: Eddie is struggling with the demon venom. At first he had thought that maybe that what he was suffering from was side effects, but turns out to be something else entirely. More than that, he was split in half in a manor of speaking. Now it's a race against the clock in order to save his life, but what more? To accept himself for who he is.





	1. Side Effects?

Snoozing away in a spare room set up on the bus, a young man snored his life’s worries away as the gentle movement of the bus lulled him in and out of consciousness. It was one of the many pleasures that he could at least enjoy about being on a tour bus. There were times when he wouldn’t be allowed to sleep for a few days because of his job as a roadie.

 

Yet, thanks to the help of everyone defending the bus and the like, he could get some sleep here and there.

 

Though there was still one downside to sleeping on a moving bus.

 

Bump.

 

“Ah! Ow! Fuck!”

 

The bumps of the road is a cruel mistress.

 

Groaning, the young man found himself face down onto the floor. “Damn it Mangus, be easy with the bus man!” Shouted the roadie before shoving himself up from the floor and stretched. Arching his back and sighed in relief as a crack was heard.

 

Ever since those wings of his came out of his back, he’s been a little stiff. Sure, he should have been worried about the fact that the wings would come back now and again during desperate times of battle, but at the same time he wasn’t really all that concerned. As far as he saw it, it was just another helpful tool in the revolution. Something that they needed if they were to win this war.

 

Yawning, he pushed himself toward the bed and grabbed his black shirt and vest. Yet, as he held the shirt in his hands, he couldn’t help but frown a little in confusion. It was one of the few things that he had found in his father’s attic. Something that he didn’t know why it was hidden up there, much like his belt buckle, it had caught his interest. Why that was? He wasn’t really sure, only that it looked cool.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, he figured that maybe his dad just liked some really cool metal bands back in the day, when music was still pure and innocent. Though he never could figure out who this band was. So, what does he do? Gets it resized for him as he got older and bulked up so it would fit him. As it had become his favourite shirt. One of the many things that his father had left behind for him to take yet…

 

“Hoping you’re with mom.” He whispered before shrugging his shoulders, letting them roll back into place. After that, he threw on the black shirt with the white designs. Then threw on his black leather vest that held some lapel pins that had belonged to heroes of his. Mostly metal bands that he had rather enjoyed as a child. They held some good memories for him, some of the best days of his life, yet he enjoyed them because of how pure the music was back then, as well as what set him on his journey.

 

Smiling fondly at the memories, he let out a small nostalgic sigh before grabbing his sweat band for his right wrist, and his spiked bracer for his left. Next he grabbed his blue jeans and threw those on before grabbing his sneakers on his way out. Looking around, he saw that everyone was already out and about on the bus, it seemed that the journey had been rather long and tiring. Most likely for everyone else on the bus.

 

“If only they knew how it was for me to be on the road all the time.” He chuckled a little before looking over and grinned as he saw his guitar Clementine and his axe The Separator. Strapping them to his back, the roadie couldn’t help but blink at his reflection in the mirror as he left.

 

“Fuck, I look like shit.” He grumbled before shaking his head. His long black hair shriveled and amess from sleeping. His beard grew in more almost hiding his preferred patch of facial hair in place.

 

Pulling out his knife, he slowly ran the blade across his skin, trimming up his face a little, being as careful as always as he tried to make sure that he wouldn’t hit his side burns. He had learned this neat little trick when he was in his teens. It came in handy if he couldn’t get a razor, plus, he had been told it made the shave a lot smoother should he feel the need to do it this way.

 

 _”Just remember son, slow and easy. If you try to rush it you’ll only hurt yourself. Don’t lose focus now. There ya go, you got it. That’s my boy.”_  Eddie recalled his father’s voice. He let out a sad sigh. For him, it had only been maybe a couple years since the man died, yet to Eddie it was still as fresh as ever. Still hurt though for the most part, he had learned to move past the grief.

 

Looking up at his reflection, he could easily see the sadness within his brown eyes and it was hard to hide. That much was for sure, though he knew that he had to try to move on from this. Looking at the otherside of his face, he saw that he still had another touch up he needed to tend too. Carefully, he started to trim the beard a little more.

 

Just as he was about finished, a door slammed open.

 

“Eddie!”

 

“Ow! Shit! Fuck!” he cursed having jumped from the little scare, and having cut his face a little with the blade. Groaning, he held his palm against the cut on his face before turning to see who it was that came to get him. “Yeah?” He called out.

 

“Eddie you alright?” asked the woman’s voice, a voice that he knew right away. His heart aflutter within his chest. Pink started to rise in his chest, as did the faintest of a purring growl before he squelched it down.

 

Taking a deep breath, hoping his voice didn’t betray what it was that he was feeling, Eddie responded. “I’m fine Ophelia. What’s up?” He said as he opened the door to allow her in his personal space on the bus. There stood the woman he had grown to care for.

 

Her long brown hair, with a single lock hanging in her line of sight. Always making him want to reach over and tuck it behind her ear. Green eyes that he could easily get lost in if he allowed himself. (More often than not he does) She wore her usual attire, black choker with a black t-shirt with white wings and an upside down Ankh if he remembered it right.

 

A spiked bracer on her left wrist, while she had a shorter one on the right. A spiked belt with her black jeans and white and black sneakers. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was from this world while he wasn’t, he would assume that she stole his idea for footwear but nah. He didn’t really care.

 

“Eddie what happened to your face?” asked Ophelia in concern.

 

“Nothing, just shaving is all. Cut my face a little, I’m fine.” He said with a small smile, hoping to steer her concern away from his face.

 

“Move your hand.”

 

“But-“

 

“Now!”

 

Eddie’s eyes widened a little but he sighed and relented. Lowering his hand, showing the slight smear of blood of his cheek and palm, he saw Ophelia stare at him in concern before shaking her head with a small smile. “Silly man.” She giggled a little before making her way over to a cupboard that Eddie had built in and had set up for the first aid for minor injuries such as these. No sense on bothering Kill Master for something as small as a cut right?

 

Once she grabbed the first aid, she had Eddie sit down on a nearby chair as she started to clean up his injury.

 

“This shouldn’t take long, it’s not a deep cut.” She said softly, using her one hand to hold his face still, while the other gently dabbed to clean up the blood and the cut. Yet, as she did that, Eddie had other thoughts on his mind. Nothing terrible mind you, but thoughts that made him wonder where they came from. He felt the need to nuzzle against her hand, to just close his eyes and enwrap himself within her scent alone as he found it rather enticing.

 

Yet, he just found it rather strange. What was wrong with him to even have these feelings? Or at the very least, more so than usual. It was something he had never truly gotten to experience himself for the most part due to his job but at the same time when he would be with women, these feelings weren’t this powerful. It was almost hard to control himself but he had managed and was getting both easier and harder to do so.

 

Closing his eyes, he tried to get his thoughts off of the feeling that welled up from deep within. The desire to just grab her and hold her, to never let go. These weren’t the normal emotions that he grew up trying to understand and deal with. “There we go, that wasn’t so bad now was it Eddie?” Ophelia said with a giggle.

 

Eyes snapping open, Eddie stared at Ophelia, seeing her looking so beautiful, her laugh like the sound of angels to him actually. He couldn’t help himself as he quickly wrapped his arms around the young woman and held her close to his chest, kissing her deeply and passionately.

 

Ophelia seemed to have been rather shocked by the sudden act but gave into the kiss. Melting into Eddie’s embrace as she let out a soft sigh of content.

 

Though it seems that Eddie was able to get a hold of himself as he pulled himself back, coughing into his hand as he tried to fight the blush growing onto his face. “I… I’m sorry Ophs. I don’t know what came over me.” He scratched at his cheek a little, not really sure what was wrong with him. His feelings for her had started to grow stronger since he transformed that first time.

 

Now he just couldn’t get it to stop.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need to talk?” she asked softly.

 

Looking over at her, he gave a small sigh. “I’m not really sure what’s going on babe. I’ve been having all of these strange things going on. Either I just want to hold you, kiss you or nuzzle you even. It’s been going on since I first changed and I…”

 

“You don’t understand why?” she asked softly.

 

“Yes. I thought the whole transformation deal was a temporary thing. But no, I’m still fucking transforming. Not that I’ll complain about it much since it’s saved our asses so many times. But at the same time it’s like there is another part to me that I don’t know about.” He said with a groan, digging the palms of his hands against his eyes. Honestly, the roadie was getting rather fed up with everything that was coming with the whole transformation spiel.

 

Soon, he felt her gentle touch on his arm, causing him to look down at the woman and blink in confusion. “Just relax Eddie, we’ll figure this out I’m sure.” Then, he saw that look in her eye again. It was a look that he had noticed a couple times when she would watch him transform into that demon state of his. She knew something but just couldn’t tell him what it was. But what could Ophelia be hiding from him?

 

“Alright, so where are we?” asked Eddie as he started to walk off of the bus with his weapons of choice with him.

 

“We’re near the Cleave. We should hit Lionwhyte’s home tomorrow. Once he’s gone, it should make the war just a bit easier for us.” Ophelia said with a soft sigh as she stepped off of the bus. Everyone was setting up for a nice break, a nice meal actually. It was still rather early in the day so that would make things a bit easy for their upcoming fight.

 

“So, she finally comes out. Almost thought we’d have to send in someone to save Eddie from you.” Lita said as she walked by.

 

Eddie wanted to snarl a little at that. Why would anyone think Ophelia would attack him. Why he outta-

 

“She doesn’t trust me.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Ophelia looks up at him and sighed softly before looking away. “Because of my parents. They drank from the Ocean of Black Tears. Because of that, they think I will fall under the same temptation as them. Anyone who drinks Black Tears, will slowly lose their minds and attack anyone.” Looking up at him, she gave him a sad smile, it told him that she was sad, afraid and worried. “It’ll only be a matter of time before they turn you against me.”

 

Oh hell no!

 

“Ophelia, I will always trust you.” He gave her a small smile before reaching under his shirt and pulled out something that he never took off. The one thing of his mother’s that he would never go without. His father gave it to me. Said it was my mother’s… I want you to have it.” He then lifted the shark tooth necklace from over his head before carefully placing over Ophelia’s until it was secure around her neck.

 

Giving her a small smile, he said “I trust you with this Ophelia. Because I love you…” He grinned, a soft pink staining his cheeks as he gazed at her.

 

“You love me?” She whispered.

 

“Of course, you’re awesome. You’re strong, beautiful, got a heart as big as any metal band I’ve ever seen. You are even more awesome than any band I’ve had the chance to be a roadie for.” He said with a chuckle before he felt the moment being ruined by something.

 

His growling stomach.

 

“Guess I’m hungry.” He said with a chuckle before laughing, Ophelia laughed with him before grabbing a hold of his arm and walked with him to the camp site to get some food.

 

Eddie had to admit, ever since coming here his life was filled with twists, turns, suspense and the like. So much more entertaining than the road would ever be. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to him being here than to save this place. Not just because he was summoned because of his belt buckle, but he couldn’t help but wonder where his father got such a thing in the first place.

 

Why did his father have such a thing? Where did he even get it? So many questions, yet he had no true answers. Maybe it was going to be one of those things that he would never find an answer for.

 

Shaking his head, the young man chuckled as he took a seat and happily started to eat.

 

God, it had felt like he hadn’t eaten anything in days, it was another thing that he had started to notice. He could easily out eat anyone here, much more than he has ever been able to eat before. Must be the demon venom’s doing much like everything else. God, he would have to start making some kind of list as to what this venom had done to his body, but for now he had bigger fish to fry.

 

“Yo, Eddie can you fly up later to see if there is a quicker way around the Cleave?” asked one of the head bangers.

 

Eddie blinked at the head banger. Almost looking like a deer in headlights, such a request wasn’t really all that much out of the question. Though Eddie just doesn’t like using that form too often unless it was in battle. “Maybe buddy, I can’t make promises but I can try to see what I can do later.” He chuckled a little, it was always neat to fly though, so he could always at least enjoy a good fly.

 

Just as he was about to take another bite, a scent caught his attention. Blinking, he looked around and blinked his eyes in confusion as he saw the way Lita was glaring at Ophelia. She gave a stare that was full of hate, and a show of disdain as well as untrustworthy. Eddie didn’t like the way that his Ophelia was being stared at, it angered him.

 

It made his blood boil, made him want to rush up to her and…

 

“Eddie?”

 

Blinking, he looked over at Ophelia and saw her concern in her green eyes. “Are you okay?” She asked gently, causing him to frown in confusion. Did he do something? Looking around, he saw everyone staring at him in fear. Not an overbearing fear but just a mere fraction. What did he do?

 

“I… I um…” God what could he say? What was he to say about whatever it was that he did? Just what was he doing before Ophelia called out to him?

 

Finishing up his food, he set his bowl aside as he said “I’m gonna go fly about. Maybe I’ll find a short cut or something. Maybe even make a path for the bus. Later guys!” He said with an awkward smile before he ran off.

 

“Wait Eddie!” Ophelia shouted.

 

Eddie didn’t even bother to stick around. He allowed himself to feel his blood bubble under his skin, allowing it to turn red and brown, his eyes burned yellow as his wings ripped their way out of his back as he jumped off of the ground and flew off.

 

Squinting his eyes, Eddie tried to think on what it was that he had been doing. Wanting to know what it was that had happened during breakfast. “Still hungry.” He grumbled before letting out a sigh. Maybe if he was lucky, he could find some kind of apple tree or something to get a snack.

 

Rubbing at his chin in deep thought, Eddie tried thinking back to what it was that he had saw. Maybe if he rethought back on it, it would help him figure out what was going on with him. Let’s see, Lita was glaring at Ophelia, or at the very least giving her a look that angered him. He didn’t enjoy the way that his Ophelia was being stared-no glared at and for that, it had angered him and…

 

Blinking his eyes, he heard himself growling. “Shit.” He whispered, he must have been growling at Lita and everyone heard him.

 

“Damn it!” He shouted, grabbing at his head as he swayed side to side in the air. “What if they think I’m turning into a monster and try to kill me or something? Or god forbid never allow me to see Ophelia again? Shit! What am I going to do?! What the fuck am I turning into?!” He shouted, not caring who heard him or not, but he knew that he had to do something.

 

There had to be something, anything that he could do about this problem of his. What if, he was turning into a true demon at this point? The way he was growling, the way he almost always seemed to be hungry, his actions with Ophelia, how he can get angry when someone would dare look at her in anything other than pride and happiness or love just to be around her?

 

“What am I turning into? Just what the fuck am I anymore?” He asked himself, not really sure if he was even considered a human anymore. Could there be something that he could do in order to stop this? Or was it already too late for him to even do that? Letting out a soft sigh, Eddie looked down at the rocks and frowned. It looked like there could be a path in the making there for the bus.

 

Maybe… maybe if he kept himself busy it would keep his mind off of the idea of him turning into a true demon. He just wanted to forget about all of this right now. Just wanting to get his job done and head back. Maybe, maybe by then everyone would have forgotten what was going on with him in the first place? At least, he hoped that would be the case.


	2. Concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is trying to get his job as a roadie done, but also has concerns over his new demonic appearance. So, who better to help him relax than his girlfriend?

Eddie lowered himself onto the ground as he looked at the rocks. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d find a path so easily but at least it was a way to the right direction. At least, that was what he was hoping. Looking around, he saw that if he could shatter the rocks, or even move them aside it would be easier for the bus to get by through this pathway.

 

Grabbing onto one of the rocks, Eddie found that they were rather easy to lift, much like when he was putting the Druid Plow together. Normally people shouldn’t have been able to lift such a thing, but it had been easy for him. As if he was merely lifting a book bag, much like when he was in school he could lift these without any issue.

 

Hm, now that he thought about it, Eddie noticed that he felt a lot stronger since he was infected with demon venom.

 

His strength having increased a great deal, becoming powerful enough that he was sure that he could totally lift a couple of the bouncers with one hand alone. Though at the moment he didn’t want to test that theory thinking that it was both weird, but also out of the question.

 

Yellow eyes focused on the remaining rocks, they seemed smaller so he wouldn’t have to worry about the stone breaking his axe. Grinning to himself, he reached back and leapt into the air before crashing down and shattering the rocks with the sheer force of his attack. The shockwave, most likely also caused by his awesomeness to boot, was the cause of the rocks shattering.

 

Eddie grinned before he rushed forward and swung his axe once again in the hopes of clearing up the rocks as quickly as possible. Wanting to make sure that he could clear them soon enough so the other could hurry and come through. _’As soon as I can find them again anyway.’_  He thought to himself, his wings gave a nervous twitch before retreating into his back.

 

Shuddering, he couldn’t help but feel the chill running up his spine. God he hated that feeling more than anything here. The feeling made him want to shudder again from the mere memory though he knew that he couldn’t allow himself to dwell too much, as he still had a job to finish before he would have to return.

 

Yet, he knew that the wings was the one thing that he had always wanted as a child. If this was the price that he had to pay to have these wings, wings that he uses to help him save this world then so be it. He just hoped that he wouldn’t regret it when he was further down the road as it were.

 

Rubbing his forehead with his arm, Eddie saw that he had done quite a bit with the road. It seemed clear though if he was doing his measurements right, it still wasn’t a wide enough path for the bus to pass through without it scrapping across the edges. “Don’t want to ruin the pain.” He whispered softly before shaking his head and placed his axe back on his back before switching out for his guitar.

 

Grinning to himself, he started to play the strings with the speed and dexterity of a master player. Bolts of thunder shot out, hitting the rocks with far more power than he thought was possible for him. It almost seemed as if while he was in this form of his that he was able to lash out stronger attacks. “Interesting.” He whispered with a grin before he hit a few more notes, rock shattering, disintegrating into nothing but rubble and dust.

 

Soon, even Clementine was burning up, causing him to hiss before he put her away and blew on his fingers. “I think I did a good job here.” He whispered softly, breathing deeply as he tried to get himself to relax after a long and hard job. Wait, did this count as a hard job? Actually, this was a little easy since he had remained in his demon state. “Must be something else to add to my list. Jobs get done easier, but doesn’t mean I should take this form for granted.” He whispered.

 

After all, if he relied on it too much, he would become far too dependent on this power. Eddie knew that at some point he would lose this power. Sooner or later, the demon venom would be flushed from his system and he would be like that of a normal human again and never have to deal with this form or its strange abilities ever again.

 

At least he hoped that would be the case.

 

Shaking his head, running his fingers through his long black hair before he allowed his wings to sprout from his back. His skin almost seemed to shudder from his wings ripping out of his back before he took flight once again. Right now, he needed to just relax, cool down. Maybe if he lucked out he would find a stream to wipe his face to remove the sweat. Then he’ll head back to camp to get everyone set up for the trek through the mountain path. They were so close to Lionwhyte’s home and they could rescue all the girls that were still trapped there.

 

Freeing them, would be the first step into freeing everyone. To make sure that those girls could live a normal life. Just like the ones that Ophelia had freed or at the very least had been freeing for who knows how long.

 

Taking a quick look around, wondering if he would find a river or stream or even a waterfall, he could just do a quick wash and then make a quick trip back. Maybe by the time he would return, everyone would have forgotten about his little problem and quick retreat by now. It had been a while now, god knows how long it had been since he had left or how long he had been out here for. Honestly, he just wanted this fight to get over and done with when it came to Lionwhyte. That had to be the main reason why he came here.

 

His whole mission, his whole reason for fighting so far was to kill a man who was selling his own kind for profit.

 

“He is no longer a human but someone consumed by greed. Just like owners of record companies.” Eddie whispered softly.

 

Shaking his head, he pushed his wings to fly through the air before something caught his attention. “Water?” He whispered before making a dive for it.

 

Eddie thought that something was off about the water. The scent seemed like it was clean from a distance, but at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder what was mixed in with the scent. It almost seemed rather unnatural though he just couldn’t be sure as to what it could have been.

 

Yet when he arrived, he wanted to gag, throw up or both. For the water was stained a deep crimson. Either someone had fought an awesome battle and died near the stream or, someone has been leaving the bodies of the dead from the war here. Looking around, he saw that the waterfall itself was clean, so that was where the mixed scent of clean water came from. But the smell of blood, now closer was strong and made him want to shudder.

 

Yet, a small part of him saw nothing but thrill at the sight of such a glorious state the stream was.

 

Groaning a little, Eddie shook himself before quickly going under the waterfall, well he wasn’t sure if it counted as a real one as it didn’t shot down gallons upon gallons of water like the one from the nature hike he took as a child with his class among the other walks he would go on but it was still enough to cool him down at the very least. The wind would help him dry off as he made his way over toward the camp.

 

Spreading his wings, Eddie allowed himself to soak his wings for a quick moment before he leapt into the air and flew rather lazily. Honestly, he wasn’t in a rush to go back, thinking that maybe he had screwed so many things over at the moment.

 

Thinking back at what had happened at camp made him feel rather ashamed of himself. He had never wanted to growl at anyone, let alone scare anyone who he thought of as a friend. It made him wonder and worry for his mental state. Was the venom hitting his brain now or was it something more? Something that he didn’t really understand?

 

It reminded him of the time when he was younger, having been bitten by a snake as a child. A bite from that snake, it was poisonous but he was fine. He had no issue or anything of the sort. It had been as if he was immune to the poison from the snake and yet he had been scared out of his mind when he was rushed to the hospital. Yet, the doctors had said that he was fine, that there was nothing wrong with him even though, he knew, just _knew_  that the snake had to be poisonous, as his father had brought the snake in after getting Eddie to relax and calm down.

 

When they had found no poison, they told his father to take the small boy home and keep an eye on him. Yet, Eddie just couldn’t help but feel confused as even the doctors thought it was strange that his father brought him in for a bite that may have not even happened. Yet, after the bite, his father had told him something important.

 

God, what was it that his father use to tell him when he was younger?

 

_”Remember Eddie, you are one of a kind. Something that no one should ever take for granted, but to be held dear. I do, as did your mother. We both love you for who you are, if you can find people who love you just as you are instead of who they want you to be then you found some true friends.”_

 

Okay, but what made him special in the first place? Was his father trying to tell him something that he didn’t get? Nor that he could understand? He wasn’t sure, though Eddie knew that ever since that bite, people avoided him. Thinking that maybe he was some kind of freak, leaving him alone for most of his childhood. As for his father’s words, he figured that maybe that was just his father’s ramblings that he would do sometimes, more so when he thought that the small boy wasn’t really listening.

 

Rubbing his face with a soft groan, he wondered if he would have ever understood the old man ever. Some of his wisdom had made sense, while others not so much. There was so much mystery surrounding his father that he had no idea on what he was to do. It just seemed that his father loved mysteries and enjoyed the torment that it had brought Eddie, or, he did it because there was just things that his father wanted to forget.

 

Whatever it was anyway, he had no idea though he just hoped that he would someday understand when he got older.

 

Looking down, he saw a few creatures running around. Eddie couldn’t help but lick his lips absently before shaking his head. No, he wasn’t a wild animal, he had to get back to the camp. Even though he was still hungry, he could easily find some fruit right?

 

Belly grumbling at being denied, Eddie rolled his eyes. No, he didn’t have time to cook the damn animals, even though they did smell tasty- “Oh hell no.” Eddie mumbled before shaking his head. Maybe it was best that he sped up after all, he had to get away from the animals, there was no telling what would happen if he lingered around too long.

 

Sniffing the air once again, he didn’t smell the animals this time around but he did smell something that was inviting this time. Not in an animalistic way but more of… well he couldn’t really describe it but it was almost as if he needed to be around the source, though it seemed that his mind had gone blank for a brief moment. Unaware of what was going on around him as he flew.

 

It was strange to have this happen again. Feeling like you have no control over yourself like you were put in the back seat once again. God, Eddie didn’t like this feeling and it made him feel nervous that he was losing control over himself. Honestly, he tried to get control over himself, not sure how he would even be able to do such a thing.

 

Yet a voice was reaching out to him, tugging him to come forth as it were. Calling to him as if he was sleeping. Before he knew what was going on, he felt something warm against his cheek, causing him to blink rather lazily as he nuzzled against the source of warmth, letting out a soft sigh before he closed his eyes, allowing this feeling to wrap itself around him once again.

 

“Eddie, you alright?” came a voice, causing his eyes to snap open as he saw what had happened.

 

There Ophelia was, pinned to the ground with him atop of her. Blushing madly, he pulled himself up, his wings retreating into his back as the red and brown tint to his skin started to fade. “Ophelia! I’m so sorry!” He said before helping her up and started to dust her off.

 

“I’m fine but are you okay? I was calling to you when I saw you and you just… well, tackled me to the ground and started nuzzling me and then started purring.” Ophelia said, concern shining in her green eyes.

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he calmly said “To be honest I’m not sure. I don’t even know how I got here. I just remember flying, still hungry and found an enticing scent then my mind went blank I guess?” Honestly, he wasn’t sure how else he could really explain it. It was as if another part of him had put him in the back seat and took a hold of the wheel. Driving him much like when he would drive the Druid Plow.

 

Ophelia walked up to Eddie and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch a little before looking over at her. He saw her staring at him in concern and it made him wonder if there was something that she knew that he didn’t know, but he also couldn’t help but wonder if it was something that he needed or wanted to know. “Whatever is going on with you Eddie, we’re in this together. I’ll make sure that everything will be alright. I’ll help you every step of the way. I promise.” She gave him a smile, one that was so bright and radiant that it made his heart flutter within his chest.

 

Giving her a small smile in return, he kissed her quickly before pulling back as he asked “So… did I really tackle you? Are you hurt?” He tilted his head a little.

 

“Well, more like you landed in front of me, held onto me then had fallen as if you had lost your balance.” Ophelia said with a small laugh.

 

Okay, that made him feel a little better at the very least. Just as he was about to reach over to her again, mostly to pull her to him and maybe give her yet another kiss… His stomach growled loudly. _’Damn it all, I’m still hungry.’_  thought Eddie with a mental whine.

 

Ophelia sighed softly before grabbing a hold of Eddie’s hand, causing him to blink at her for a brief moment before he felt her tugging him along. “Come on, let’s get you some food okay?” She said gently before pulling Eddie over to her tent. “I have a nice little surprise for you.”

 

He perked up at that. A smile growing onto his face as he stood up taller as he asked “Oh? And what is this ‘surprise’ you have for me?” It got him rather excited to think on what it could be, sure, it could be anything but regardless if it was really what he was thinking or not, he would just be happy with the thought behind such a thing.

 

“I figured since tomorrow, we are facing Lionwhyte…” Ophelia began to say, only for her smile to slowly fade.

 

“Ophelia, are you okay?” Asked Eddie.

 

“Yes, I’m just thinking-“

 

“About that time he almost ran you through?”

 

“Wha-“

 

“I remember Lars saying something about that when I first came here.” He gave her a small smile before pulling the brunette close to his chest. Kissing the top of her forehead as he whispered “Ophs, I won’t let anyone hurt you. So long as I can help it, nothing will ever lay a single hand, claw, wing or whatever there is out there that could hurt you I won’t allow it to.”

 

Ophelia couldn’t help but smile at that, a few stray tears at the edges of her eyes. Eddie couldn’t help but reach forward and carefully wiped away her tears. “Now, about that surprise you promised?” He said with a big grin on his face.

 

She laughed a little at that, god he loved her laugh.

 

“Yes, yes, come on.” Ophelia said before walking on ahead, stopping for a moment before giving him a small smile over her shoulder.

 

Eddie felt his heart leap within his chest up to his throat at that. What was it that she had in store for him? Gulping, heat rising to his cheeks before he quickly followed Ophelia into her tent only to blink at what he saw.

 

Resting there was a pile of furs and trays of food. Mostly fruits and meats, as well as some mugs of beer. Looking over at the brunette, he saw her sheepish smile as she said “I noticed how hungry you were today and you seemed like you still wanted to eat, so, I cooked some food since you left while I waited for you to come back. I’m sorry if some of it is cold, I didn’t know how long it’d be till you got back.” She had a small blush on her face yet her smile had never looked so radiant.

 

Yet, he knew it was the thought that counts. Even though he thought there was more to it than the food, he wouldn’t complain. Nodding to her, Eddie walked over to the piles of purr and plopped himself down before grabbing a plate of fruit as he started to munch away at an apple. “I also thought that… maybe we could talk about what had happened?”

 

Eddie sighed softly before giving her a sideway glance. Of course she would want to speak about what had happened earlier. It had most likely scared Lita when he was growling at her. He knew that he would have to apologise but at the same time he didn’t. It was wrong to growl yes, but it was also wrong for her to be so rude to Ophelia.

 

“About what?” He asked, hoping to dodge the subject by feigning ignorance.

 

“About what happened before you took off.” She answered.

 

Eddie sighed softly, there was no way that she would let this go. He knew that much. Turning his gaze at her, the roadie pleaded “Can we not? I rather forget this happened.” Honestly, he just figured that maybe it was just his mind being messed with somehow, like the venom had been infecting his brain little by little.

 

“Hm…” Eddie hummed in deep thought. Something started to click into his head… Why didn’t he think of it sooner? “Ophelia, are you sure that this is demon venom that is changing me?” He asked softly, he had to know if there was truly a difference with this. Plus, a great way to change topics.

 

“Why?”

 

“When I was a kid, I was bitten by a snake, I thought I was going to die because of it. All because of all these nature hikes I would go on.” He began, slowly turning toward his girlfriend as he went on with his question. “Yet, when I went to a doctor, they found nothing wrong with me. It was as if I was immune to poison. I never tested the theory thinking I was crazy for even thinking such a thing.”

 

“Where are you getting at Eddie?” asked Ophelia, looking rather confused.

 

“I’ve been struck with demon venom, and turn into a demon in the process. Shouldn’t I have been immune to such a thing as I was with snake’s venom or no?” Eddie finally asked, not sure as to what it was that he was to suspect right now. It just seemed strange that he would suddenly turn into a demon, wouldn’t venom, should it be made by a demon be strong enough to kill instead?

 

“It effects are different depending on the person.” She answered, yet the young man couldn’t help but frown a little at that.

 

“But venom…”

 

“Here it doesn’t always kill Eddie. It could affect people in different ways, no one knows the full extent it would do such a thing but it happens.” Ophelia said with tired looking eyes.

 

Reaching over, he carefully slipped a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as he whispered “You don’t know what this is do you?” Eddie wanted to know, wanted to know what more he could ask of her, he wanted answers but at the same time he didn’t want to push her. He would be no better than the people who didn’t trust her.

 

Sniffing the air, Eddie could smell something that left a bitter taste in his mouth. It made him wonder why he could smell such a thing, closing his eyes, he set down his snack as he followed the scent, until he heard a soft gasp from Ophelia.

 

Opening his eyes, he blinked and pulled himself back as he gazed up at the brunette. Eddie felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he gazed at her. “Sorry, I’m… I’m just smelling something off.”

 

Ophelia blinked before giving him a small smile, carefully she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes in content at the motion. It felt rather relaxing that was for sure. “They say that demons can smell people’s emotional state to a certain degree. Negative emotions can be rather terrible smell. Positive scents can be rather pleasant scent depending on what it is.” She said with a small smile, at least which was how he pictured her face as she spoke.

 

“Ophelia, I growled at Lita because I could sense her distrust of you.” Eddie whispered, causing her fingers to stop their gentle movement through his hair. The roadie couldn’t help but look up at the young woman as he saw the tears starting to pool within her eyes.

 

Panic swept through him in that moment as he pulled back. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry! Ophelia, I would never want to make you-“

 

“It’s okay.” She whispered, causing him to blink. “I know she doesn’t trust me. That much is obvious, there is nothing that I can do. No matter what I do for our cause.” The young woman sighed before looking at Eddie and saw the way he was staring at her. “I’m fine. But, to answer your question, I do know what it is Eddie.”

 

Pushing himself back up, Eddie gazed over at Ophelia, not really sure as to what it was that was causing this. There had to be more to it, but again he didn’t want to push her for answers. Besides, not like this was really hurting him in the long run anyway. Right? Taking a deep breath, Eddie calmly said “Ophelia, like I’ve told you. I trust you, I love you, and nothing will ever change that.” He gave her a small smile before wrapping his arms around her, hoping to assure her of everything that was happening the last couple days. He couldn’t help but kiss her deeply and passionately. He loved this woman, and nothing would ever change that. Eddie knew that better than anyone, he just wished that people wouldn’t punish her for the crimes of her parents.

 

“I love you Eddie.” Whispered Ophelia.

 

“I love you more. You are at the top of things I love which is heavy metal and you.” He chuckled before whispering “Though if I had to choose between the two, it’d be you hands down.” Eddie chuckled at the last bit before giving her a heated glance. Her smile grew coy as he asked “So, are you hungry?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Eddie grinned. At least tonight could go from being terrible to being awesome. After all, tomorrow they would most likely fight Lionwhyte, though he wasn’t sure how the fight would end. But he would make sure that nothing would happen to his friends or Ophelia.


	3. New Meaning to Split Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and the gang of Ironheade fight off Lionwhyte, yet after the battle Eddie loses control over his anger and tries to fight the head of the Tainted Coil. Only to have himself split.

Eddie had to admit, when he woke up this morning, all snuggled up with Ophelia in their tent after such an amazing night… he didn’t expect to see their destination look like this. Looking left and right, he saw that it looked like those of mansions that belonged to business tycoons or drug dealers of some kind. In a way, he was rather impressed with how it looked, but at the same time he was disgusted because he knew where they were.

 

They had arrived at Lionwhyte’s Pleasure Tower.

 

He couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at such a place, it made him sick to his very stomach that this was where women were being pretty much raped. Taken advantage of, not getting a choice in who they spend their nights with.

 

It just made his blood boil within his veins.

 

Skin turning red and his back rippling from his wings wanting to break free from their confinements. Hell, he could even feel his eyes changing colour as he growled at the sight of such a monstrosity.  “Eddie, are you okay?” asked Ophelia.

 

“I’m fine, just seeing this place pisses me off.”

 

“I agree with you on that Edward. We need to destroy this place and kill Lionwhyte. This needs to end, and now.” Lars said with a seriousness to his expression and voice.

 

Eddie couldn’t agree more. This place it gave him bad vibes, more than just the knowledge of what this place truly was. He couldn’t help but look around as he tried to find the best place for them to set up stage. Now may be as good as a time as any to set up while Lionwhyte doesn’t appear. Turning his gaze to Mangus, he calmly said “Go get the stage set up, I’ll go help in a minute.”

 

“Sure thing boss.” Mangus said, saluting the roadie before rushing off. Honestly, Eddie was grateful for the man, being able to set up everything like this in such a short amount of time.

 

“Edward, you alright?” asked Lita, causing him to turn his gaze to the blonde, leather wearing woman. She had a frown on her face as she stared at him in concern. “You seem troubled.”

 

Of course he’d be troubled. He was in a place that could very well be another type of hell for women. It was amazing that neither Lita nor Ophelia were freaking out or panicking from the mere thought of them being trapped here against their will just because they were women. But, he didn’t want them to have to worry about himself as well.

 

So he lied.

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me I’ll be alright.” Eddie said with a smirk on his face before turning to get a full view of the place. He could make out fountains, all of which were in perfectly working order. Even some fan geysers that would make it easier to gain more power for sure with them working on their side. Moving his dark eyes over, he saw the main gate, most likely the entry way for the tower, he just hoped that he would be able to get in and rescue the women before the asshole knew they were even here.

 

“Edward, I have a request.” Came Lar’s voice, causing Eddie to turn to stare at his friend, and the leader of their group.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” asked Eddie.

 

“I wish to kill Lionwhyte on my own. I do not mind help, but he will die by my blade.” Lars said, the wind gently blowing his long blonde hair as his blue eyes narrowed from his anger and hate for the man.

 

Eddie knew that anger and rage was not the key to anything, but it seemed that Lars was keeping a level head about himself as he wasn’t yelling out, begging for Lionwhyte to come out to fight. That was at least a good sign, especially since Lars’ hate for the man grew when he saw that banner that Lionwhyte had made of Lars. Describing him as a short, balding and overweight man.

 

“Alright, but the moment I think you are in danger I’m going to rush out to help alright?” Eddie said, giving him a small smirk before chuckling.

 

“Alright, that sounds fair.” Lars said with a nod before walking on ahead.

 

Eddie sighed softly as he rolled his shoulders a little, trying to loosen himself up for the fight. If anything, he was most likely going to have to fight in his demon state. _’Ah hell, I got a name for it now?’_  Eddie thought to himself before letting out a soft sigh as he turned to look around. Everyone was getting ready for the fight. Kill Master making sure that his equipment was working so he could heal everyone. Lita checking her lance, Lars giving his sword a few swings and Ophelia checking her daggers to make sure that they were in shape or at the very least sharp enough.

 

The head bangers were mostly just throwing their heads back and forth, the Razer Girls were double checking their guns to make sure that they wouldn’t be going in blindly. Even the Bouncers were giving each other fist bumps.

 

Yet, Eddie could taste the tension in the air. Everyone was nervous about this fight, for this fight would be the mere stepping stone in this war, a way to show everyone that they weren’t going to just sit back and watch as they allowed their lives to be ruled under this general’s thumb any longer. But at the same time, should they lose, it is either death, captured and tortured or so much worse than that. Eddie didn’t even dare to think about such a thing.

 

Pulling out his smokes, he placed one between his lips before lighting it up. God, he needed this right now just to help calm down his nerves. Which was rare, as he had never been nervous about anything like this in his life.

 

Maybe because he knew the risks were greater than when he was with any band. Worse for a band was the fans going a little overboard with their devotion and love. This? This was much more than that.

 

“Eddie, you alright?”

 

Taking in a long drag, he turned to stare at Ophelia and gave her a small gentle smile. “Yeah, just trying to calm myself. If I get myself worked up I may just transform before the battle starts.” He chuckled a little before flicking some of the ashes off.

 

“I’m sure everything will be okay. We’re a tough group.” Ophelia said with a smile on her face.

 

Eddie smiled, about to open his mouth to speak until a laugh echoed. The roadie tensed, his back rippling to allow his wings out. But he kept himself in control, he couldn’t just allow himself to lose control like that so easily.

 

“Oh bravo! Goodie! Someone is putting on a puppet show.” Lionwhyte said, clapping his hands as he flew down, his long dirty blonde hair flapping around. He wore a denim jacket, leaving it open, he wore a pair of tight purple tights that left little to the imagination. Then of course there were his heeled boots. His weapon of choice? It appeared to be a microphone attached to a spiked club. His hair settled down once he landed, it was amazing his general styled hat didn’t fall off his head.

 

Just seeing this guy pissed Eddie off, though it seemed that he pissed Lars off as he already had a hold of his sword.

 

“Honestly, you people embarrass me.” He said as he walked through the small crowd, pushing aside Lita’s lance with a rather bored look to his face. “I try to show Emperor Doviculus that we humans aren’t all dirty, brutish, animals.” Eddie could see Lita wanting to attack from the corner of his eye, but Lars held her back. Good thing, no need for unneeded bloodshed right at the get go. Yet. “I show him that we can be refined. We can be beautiful. And that we can be profitable!”

 

What?! He was doing that because of those reasons? That’s how he saw everything? Eddie snarled under his breath, Ophelia held onto his arm as if to hold himself back. To be honest though, he didn’t think even she could hold him back from this man. He was nothing but a true monster!

 

“I do it to _protect_  you people from Doviculus. I am the only thing standing between you and him.” Protect? He thinks he’s protecting people from the emperor?! That is such a load of bullshit! “And what do you give me in return? Grief!”

 

Grief? Grief… Seriously?! He expected everyone to be grateful to this little shit stain of a man? Did he honestly think that they would be grateful for everything that he had done?! How is this gonna make anyone grateful when he has done _nothing_  but hurt people just for his own selfish desires? It made Eddie want to march on over there, use Clementine on the bastard and shock him until he was nothing but a pile of ash.

 

“The time has come for you to shut the hell up, Lionwhyte.” Lars said as he got in Lionwhyte’s space and pointed right at the man’s face. Demanding the other man’s attention, his voice sounding rather authoritive. Just like that of a leader, a true leader. Walking over to the side, Lars went on. “You enslaved your own people for profit.” Turning back to him and gestured to the fan geyser. “Stole from us our dignity, and our history. The titans who came before us left a precious gift in our hands, and you exploited it, cheapened it, and sold it out of your own commercial gain.”

 

Making his way back to stand next to the crooked man, Lars looked at his army, Eddie could easily make out the pride in his eyes as he saw Lars stand up for his people. “The powerful music of the past, you almost made us forget about it.” Turning back to him, he added “Almost.” Walking back to stand with his army, the young man continued. “Today we shall hear it again – the music of a free people.”

 

Pulling out his sword, he had it pointed at Lionwhyte, the man just rolled his eyes. As if he had expected such a speech from Lars. Eddie wanted to give the man a smug expression, discarding his smoke as he chuckled. It faded with Lars speech.

 

“From the singing of our blades through your flesh, to the pounding of our fists in your skull.” Did Lionwhyte seemed surprised now? “For the honor of Bladehenge, for the freedom of its people, and for the glory of its _metal”_  Everyone nodded at the end of Lars speech, Eddie on the other hand? Gave his own battle cry before everyone started to rush in.

 

Honestly, Eddie didn’t think the speech would hit so many people, but maybe this was something that had been building up within Lars for a long while now. After all, it was no secret with how much he hated the general at all. It was easily readable and easy to even understand.

 

Eddie allowed himself to shift into his demonic state before flying up into the air, if he was going to allow them to have any kind of extra power, he was going to need those fan geysers freed now wouldn’t he? More so with those leeches taking hold over them once again.

 

Rushing downward, the spikes on his wings started to shift on him without knowing. Honestly he wasn’t really paying attention. All he knew was that a part of him was telling him to close his wings closer to his body and zipped by the leeches so quickly that he almost didn’t know what had happened.

 

Flying upward like some sort of bullet, he spread his wings out and noticed that blood dripped down from the newly formed claws on his wings. “Well that’s new.” He said in surprise but grinned all the same. Turning to the leeches, he saw that one was swinging its tail wildly from the blood gushing out from its new wound. “Hell yeah! This is awesome!”

 

Though before he knew what hit him, something zipped him and slashed at his cheek, causing him to hiss in pain before he cupped his cheek. “Son of a-“ He snarled before looking over and saw that Lionwhyte got a lucky hit in. Oh that asshole was going to get what was coming to him.

 

Pushing himself to fly higher into the sky, Eddie got a better vantage point of view of the battle. There were a few leeches still sucking out the fans from the geysers but that would be something that he could handle. Smirking, he quickly repeated the same process as he had before with the first leech. Zipping by them all like a bullet, even pulling out his axe as a means to slash through them twice as badly before turning his body around in a spiral and flew upward once again.

 

The leeches were easily falling over into piles of meat for the birds to enjoy. He couldn’t help but grin at the idea of them now being meat for other animals as they had been doing before. Karma. Great thing to have going around.

 

Shifting his axe back, he pulled out his guitar as he started to play the notes needed to make his merchandise booths. Everyone seemed to have felt more power seeing that Eddie was able to get them set up rather quickly. The fans of course, seemed to even be cheering more than usual, most likely because they hadn’t expected for someone that only _looks_  like a demon to have pulled off something so awesome in such a short amount of time.

 

Turning his gaze he saw Lars fighting some of the headbangers in their goofy purple outfits. Eddie wanted to gag at such a sight. Who would wear such a thing and not be sane? God, you couldn’t pay him enough to wear such a thing.

 

Turning his gaze over, he saw the bouncers fighting their ex-boss, even refusing the raise that they would get. Wow, just how badly did the general dude abuse them? Shaking his head, Eddie quickly landed on the ground as he rushed forward to help, holding onto his axe as he swung away at the enemy.

 

“Edward behind you!” shouted Lars, causing the roadie to turn his head just in time as he just barely managed to block a hit from a rouge Razer Girl that Lionwhyte had hired to fight for him in the fight. She narrowed her eyes at him before shooting at the demonic roadie once again, he managed to block out one of the bullets yet another had managed to hit past his defences and hit him in the shoulder.

 

Snarling, he quickly rushed at the woman, who seemed to squeal out in shock and fear. Though before she could even attempt to shoot at him, he zipped around her body until he was behind her, and slamming the side of his hand against the side of her neck. Knocking her out. “Sorry.” He said softly before turning to Ophelia who was doing very well fighting on her own. God, this fight felt like it was never ending.

 

Shuddering a little, the young man knew that there had to be something that could be done. Even Kill Master had his work cut out for him right now. As he was working as quickly as he could in order to heal anyone that needed a quick medical hand but even he had his limits. “Get more bassists here ASAP!” shouted Eddie, getting a few calls for back up healers out here as quickly as possible.

 

“Eddie behind you!” Eddie acted quickly and used his axe to deflect the attack again. Another rouge Razer Girl thought that she could attack him as easily as the other one. Well, okay the first one was a mistake but this one? Not again. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt into the air before slamming his weapon onto the ground, causing a bit of an aftershock as everyone around him fell down.

 

His eyes flashed, his bloodlust was starting to rise. It was starting to frighten Eddie a little, not sure why that was happening to him. This never happened the other times he had transformed like this. Shaking his head, he turned his head and saw that Ophelia was surrounded. A part of him was screaming, screaming at him _’Go save our mate!’_  Not really thinking about where such thoughts came from in the first place, he rushed forward at a high speed that he seemed like nothing more than a mere blur.

 

When he came around, he saw that he was now standing next to Ophelia, everyone around him on the ground bleeding from the looks of it, gashes from claws of some kind.

 

But they were at least still alive.

 

“Eddie you alright?” asked Ophelia, her hand gently cupping the side of his face to make him look at her. “You didn’t seem like yourself.” She whispered softly.

 

“I…” What could he say to such a thing? He had no idea what even _happened_ in the first place! Not when the roadie had blacked out and bloodlust was rising more than it had ever done so before in his life. Shaking his head, he turned to his girlfriend as he said “I don’t know. I really don’t Ophs, I just lost control for a moment.” He whispered softly, not really sure what more he could say, but he knew one thing. Whatever that force was that made him do such a thing was still there below the surface.

 

Was that another thing he would have to add to the ever growing list? Turning to look upward, he saw that Lionwhyte was trying to get his men to stick around, trying to get them to fight harder with a promise of a raise. Though it seemed that everything was already starting to fall apart.

 

Lionwhyte was losing and it made Eddie feel some kind of thrill at seeing such a thing.

 

Looking upward, he saw that a statue atop of Lionwhyte’s home started to crumble. He let out a screech in the hopes of shattering the giant mirror. Though it did work, just not in the way that he was hoping to do so. As the mirror did shatter into many sharp pieces, the man seemed to have been in shock as he had never even made an attempt to move as the glass fell onto him, cutting his body into pieces and thus, killing him.

 

Eddie just stared in shock, the smell of blood hit his nose, causing him to lick his lips. He didn’t know why he would even do such a thing, as blood would normally revolt him to a degree, at least just a tiny bit where he could handle it for battles. Yet for him to feel such a joy at the sight of blood? Enough to the point that he licked his lips as if he was in some kind of hunger, it frightened Eddie once again though he kept that to himself.

 

Maybe he should let go of his demon form, if he does maybe it’ll remove the bloodlust for the time being. At least long enough so it wouldn’t have a hold over him until he could recover. Maybe it won’t happen the next time he plans to use it? At least that is what he hopes for.

 

Shuddering, the man felt his body starting to cool down as his demonic appearance started to fade away. His wings retracting until they seeped back into his back. Ugh, it was such a strange feeling to have something fall back _into_ your body but meh, at least Lionwhyte was dead.

 

That should be the end of that story right?

 

* * *

 

 

Once the battle was over and done with, Eddie helped Kill Master tend to the wounded as best as he could. And by that, he meant that he would find anyone that was too injured to walk on their own and carry them over to the healer and when the time came to switch someone out, it would either be Eddie or a bouncer that would place them in the healing bed to be tended too.

 

And when he wasn’t doing that, he was making sure that Mangus was doing his job as the man seemed scared to go past the gates of Lionwhyte’s home as it lead to baron country. Whatever they were.

 

Though the one thing that pissed him off was what Lita said to Ophelia. What if she didn’t know that was where the Black Tears were? Not to mention, not like anything could be done about them in the first place. The Sea of Black Tears had been locked away years ago, no one could get in there even if they wanted too.

 

Eddie knew though that he would have to make sure that he protected Ophelia from such words as he could clearly see how much they hurt her. She tried to put on such a brave face, not wanting people to see her for the sins of her parents, but the deeds on what she was doing with her life in the present.

 

He himself could clearly see that, but at the same time, no one else (by that he means Lita) couldn’t see such a thing happening.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, he pulled out his pack of smokes and lit one up, feeling his nerves starting to unravel one by one. Maybe that was from his own emotions swirling into the mix at this point. It didn’t help with what he was feeling over how people treated Ophelia, as well with what he himself was experiencing lately. It was getting harder and harder to separate what he should feel and what he was currently feeling because of the new form of his. Turning back to Ophelia, he saw that she was about to question something until she froze.

 

Eddie could smell something wrong and he couldn’t help but notice the shadow as well. Everyone turned his head and couldn’t help but stare in shock at the creature that was high above in the air. It was a tall creature, long head with four horns resting on his forehead, no eyes but Eddie could clearly see the spikes, two resting near his shoulders and one just behind each shoulder. His skin though almost seemed as if it was pulled tight across his muscles to the point that a wrong move would tear his skin off.

 

The only thing you could see of his head, was his teeth that also had two long fangs curling out from the edges of his mouth. The creature, no, the _demon_  only wore leather bracers with net sleeves, a red sash around his waist as if it was keeping up that half skirt of his, as well as the black leather pants that had spikes at the sides of the legs. He couldn’t tell if that was his own spikes or just part of the design. Eddie wanted to figure that out but at the moment he couldn’t. The only other thing he noticed about the demon was that he lacked human feet, but had cloven hooves much like those posters he used to see of Satan as a child.

 

“We need to hide, it’s Doviculus!” Ophelia hissed before everyone ran to the fountain. The water may hide their scent, though Eddie couldn’t be sure if that would be the case with this one. Looking up he saw that the demon had a duel staff, or was that a lance? No time to really think about it, as the demon just merely laughed.

 

When he landed, it almost seemed as if he was looking for something as he turned his head. His long leathery wings disappeared into his back as he said “Enough!” Taking another look around, he called out to someone named “Succoria.” Whoever that was. “Why?” He sounded as if he was bored, much like that of a child that was playing a game with their parent but the parent just wanted to go to bed or at least take a break.

 

“You disrupt my industry, but I understand.” He said, seeming a little… amused? “You tried to make me look bad so you can strip me of my power – a very commendable sabotage.” Eddie frowned a little at that, who was this person that he was talking too? Were they were? “You destroyed my servant’s colony, but I do not blame you. It was an abomination which we permitted only to keep the human warlord obedient.” As he was turned away, Eddie could make out spikes lining this demon’s back, as well as rings that almost seemed to pull at his skin more in a crisscross like design.

 

God how could anyone deal with that and not be in pain?

 

“But what I cannot comprehend is why do you live amongst these humans? Your mission was to spy on them. Not join them.” He said, making Eddie frown all the more in confusion. So there was a spy among them? But how was that possible? “I know it was you at the Temple of Ormagöden.” He said, holding onto a blade in his free hand. Eddie knew that blade somehow, but there was something strange about it. The smell, it was different… but at the same time so familiar to him.

 

“I could smell your blood then, just as I can smell it now.” He said, as if in some kind of dream-like state. He then threw the blade over, the symbol on the hilt made the roadie stare in shock. That was one of Ophelia’s weapons. But, that wasn’t her blood that he smelled on it. No, it was someone else’s, but if that was a blade from the temple, maybe that was the one she had used to stab the hand of the demon that almost grabbed them? It was possible.

 

“Let us wage war, Succoria. A terrible and beautiful war.” He seemed rather pleased with himself, really though the young man didn’t know why that was. Was this guy obsessed with war or something? “But don’t live amongst these dogs for one more day or we may never get their stench off of you.” Oh that was it! Eddie was about to throw down with this asshole.

 

Yet, before he could even get out of the fountain, Lars beat him to the punch.

 

“These dogs… These free men and women. And they no longer serve you or anyone else.” He began, making his way over to Doviculus.

 

The emperor seemed anything but pleased as he made his way over toward Lars. Eddie felt like he had to get up, but knew that Lars could handle himself. He wasn’t weak, he was a strong warrior in his own right. Yet he kept having this bad feeling creeping up his spine right now. “Do not speak to me, you insect! Who do you think you are?” Doviculus asked, his anger clearly laced his words.

 

“I am proud to say that these free humans have named me… their king.” Lars said with a smile, proud to even bare such a title for himself. Eddie couldn’t agree more, no one deserved a title better than Lars right now.

 

“Well, in that case…” Before anyone could even blink, Doviculus rammed his weapon through Lars’ chest, just below his heart but the damage had been done. Lars spat out blood as it stained his chest, and his teeth. He couldn’t help but stare in shock. Eddie though felt his blood boil at the attack done to his friend. Before he could act, Doviculus rammed the weapon deeper, and lifted the man into the air as more of his blood rained down onto the ground. “It seems I had less to worry about than I thought.” Once he was done speaking, he all but threw Lars away, as if he was nothing but an old record that broke down on him.

 

No longer of any use of entertainment.

 

Everyone rose from the fountain in that moment, unsure to do. It almost seemed as if this was nothing more than a dream, that this was something that shouldn’t be happening but the smell of blood was strong and even though Eddie himself was in his human state, he could clearly smell the blood hitting him hard.

 

“Lars!” shouted Lita as she rushed to her brother.

 

Eddie rushed over, carefully sliding over to the fallen man as he rolled him onto his back. Lars looked up at the raven haired man and placed a weak hand onto his shoulder. Eddie couldn’t help but look at his fallen friend. “My little sister… you must take care of her.” Lars said, his eyes filled with pain and concern over his sister. The pain that any brother would have for their younger sibling, about leaving them all alone in the world.

 

Eddie felt a pain in his chest, he didn’t just lose a friend he believed, but he lost a brother himself.

 

Narrowing his eyes, he snarled as he felt his blood boiling once again within his veins. Skin changing colour as he saw the emperor of demons walk away. His wings starting to sprout from his back before he took off. “Oh no you don’t you son of a bitch.” He snarled before jumping to his feet, and making a mad dash forward.

 

“Eddie!” shouted Ophelia.

 

“Boss!” shouted Mangus.

 

Eddie felt his wings sprout from his back before he jumped into the air. “Doviculus!” shouted Eddie as he screamed and went to swing his axe…

 

Only to be caught in mid attack.

 

“Hm?” Doviculus tilted his head, digging his one hand into Eddie’s wounded shoulder causing the roadie to hiss in pain as he struggled in his grasp. “Your blood…” Whispered the demon.

 

“What?!” snapped Eddie as he glared at the demon, wanting to kill him.

 

“You have her eyes.” Whispered Doviculus.

 

What? What the hell was this guy talking about? Though, seeing the demon starting to grin, as if an idea was forming in his head before he started to laugh. “Oh this is rich and interesting. I didn’t think that such a thing would have ever happened with _her_  of all people but yet I am holding onto it myself!” He laughed, making Eddie snarl all the more as he went to slash at the demon, only to scream out in pain as the demon’s claws sank more into his wounded shoulder.

 

“Didn’t think I’d ever run into one of your kind here, at least not after all these years. To think, that I would run into someone like you rather than her.” He leaned in closer and licked Eddie’s cheek causing the man to groan and gag at the sensation. “Yes, it is her blood I smell from your veins.” He whispered before grinning. “Do not worry child, I shall free you. A spell that _she_ herself prepared years ago. A spell… that hadn’t been used in years.”

 

A spell? “The fuck are you talking about you big ugly demon?!” shouted Eddie.

 

_”Child of flesh, child of shadow,”_

 

Eddie felt like a jolt had been shot through his body, his eyes widening in pain as he stared at the demon. His hand digging deeper and deeper into his flesh, he tried to break himself free of such a hold but his struggles were futile.

 

_”Two sides joined together now,”_

 

Breathing deeply, the young man felt like his insides were starting to boil, but also to freeze at the same time. His skin started to sweat, it was getting harder and harder to breathe yet he couldn’t fight against him. It was as if his body was frozen in place, everyone was yelling and calling out to him, as if hoping that they could get him out of this trance that he was in.

 

_”Born with demon might,”_

 

Throwing his head back, Eddie started to scream from the pain that his body was going through. His body was starting to tremble as he felt like something deep within him was starting to tear itself away from his body, from his very soul. How that was, he didn’t know but it was a feeling that he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy.

 

_”Tainted with human blight,”_

 

Thrashing about, the young man screams grew more and more in volume to the point that his voice almost seemed to be going horse from overuse. Eddie could no longer hear those near, could hear nothing but the spell that this demon was chanting and his one claw in his wounded right shoulder, but soon felt the other going to the cut on his left cheek.

 

_”Thou must cease to be whole”_

 

Doviculus started to tug at Eddie from both of his injuries. As if that would stop the pain that was coursing through his body. Heat and cold, fire and ice coursed through his veins in that moment as well as the pain. It felt like thunder had been shot through his blood to be mixed with this pain, he couldn’t help but let out more screams as his body started to convulse as if he was having some kind of seizure.

 

_”In order to save thy soul!”_

 

In that moment, Eddie felt like Doviculus was trying to rip off a Band-Aid. Only, the Band-Aid was Eddie’s body as he was glowing in a bright light. Out of that light? He couldn’t make out much of anything, only that the moment the light died he saw his body being split into two separate people. His eyes wide from the pain, his body no longer feeling hot, for all he felt was cold, a chill that made him feel like he was frozen in a block of ice.

 

Left out in the winter to freeze just like when he was a child and had to walk through the snow.

 

Yet, Doviculus was grinning as he held onto an unconscious body in his right hand, one that was holding onto Eddie’s axe. “It is done…” He whispered with a laugh.

 

“Eddie!” shouted Ophelia.

 

“You may have this useless human.” The emperor said before casually tossing Eddie aside as if he was nothing but trash. The roadie just stared with wide eyes, body unable to move, his sight starting to darken at the edges of his vision. Everyone screaming his name as he felt like everything was frozen in place around him.

 

The last thing he saw, was the demon flying away with the unconscious body, and the last sensation he had was cold water splashing onto his already ice cold body.

 

_”Eddie!”_


	4. Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ophelia tries to save Eddie's life before its too late. Meanwhile, Eddie is having the strangest 'dream' he's ever had in his life.

Ophelia couldn’t help but stare in shock at what had happened. Mangus had taken Lars to get some medical help from Kill Master, Eddie, getting angry at the emperor for killing their leader to the point that he rushed to attack. What Doviculus did, she had no idea. But from what she could see at the time, the demon had said some kind of spell that would do something to Eddie.

 

Yet, when she saw that Eddie had in a sense, been ripped in half? That was what scared her. Though, he wasn’t literally ripped in half from what she could see. No, more like he had been ripped into two separate people. It was something that she had never seen before, and it had her confused as to how that even happened, or what was going on with Eddie.

 

“Eddie!” Ophelia shouted at the man, she saw that he didn’t move. Didn’t show a sign that he had even heard her in the first place. Doviculus almost seemed to smirk as he casually tossed the roadie into the fountain. Ophelia shouted his name again before rushing toward him.

 

The water was cold as it hit her legs once again and managed to pull him out enough where he wouldn’t drown. Looking him over, she whispered “Eddie, are you there? Please say something?”

 

She got no answer.

 

Yet, what unnerved her was the fact that his eyes were wide, empty, and vacant of any signs of life. Yet, a quick check with her hand against his neck, she could tell that he still lived. His pulse, for the most part was strong but she didn’t know if it would stay that way for long. Looking around, panic started to make its hold known around her heart as she tried to think of a way to get Eddie out of here. She couldn’t lift him on her own, he was taller than her and much heavier from his muscle mass. There was no way that she could lift him, or at the very least not for very long.

 

“Eddie, if you are in there, you need to help me here.” She pleaded, not sure if there was any way for the man to help her. What could she do?

 

Soon, a shadow overcame her, causing the young woman to look up in shock as she saw Lita standing over her. Why was she here? Wouldn’t she want to be with her brother to make sure that he was okay? That he was being treated? “Lita?” She whispered in shock. The leather clad woman nodded her head as she jumped into the fountain as she got on Eddie’s one side and helped to lift him.

 

“We need to get him to Kill Master. By the time we get there, he should be done healing Lars and Edward should be fine.” Lita calmly said.

 

“It’s _Eddie,_  he introduced himself to us as Eddie, that is what he prefers to go by.” Ophelia said calmly before helping to lift the man onto his feet. He seemed rather unsteady, as if he had no strength in himself. Yet, that just made her a little more confused. He shouldn’t even be able to stand on his own feet, was he still somehow self-aware of his surroundings? What was he seeing right now?

 

Lita grunted a little as she tried to help Eddie over the fountain’s edge. IT was a difficult task, but at least they were both able to get him over without any issue. “Where’s the Druid Plow?” asked Ophelia.

 

“I saw it near the gates earlier. Think we could all fit in there? Isn’t it meant for two people at most?” Lita said with a frown as they started to make their way over toward the car.

 

“Yes, but it should still fit all of us. If anything, I’ll be squeezed between you and Eddie. Someone needs to keep an eye on him. So you’ll have to drive. I remember Mangus was trying to show you how to drive the bus.”

 

“Yeah but-“

 

 _”Lita please!”_  Ophelia begged.

 

“Alright.” Lita said with a soft sigh before making their way over toward the car. Once they arrived, Ophelia and Lita carefully set Eddie in the passenger seat before Lita rushed to the driver’s seat. “Does he still have the keys?” asked Lita.

 

Ophelia checked Eddie’s vest, pulling out a set of keys before tossing them to the blonde and getting in the seat between Lita and the roadie. Checking Eddie once more, Ophelia felt for his pulse and it still felt as strong as it was last time. That was good at least, they weren’t losing him yet. Taking a deep breath, Ophelia calmly said “Just go Lita. I don’t know how much time is left.” Lita nodded at that before starting to drive, the engine loud as ever but at the moment the brunette didn’t care.

 

Looking around, she could make out the animals as they drove by. The razor elk, seagulls, and so on. All of them seeming to ignore them, which she thought to be strange though maybe they felt some kind of imbalance in something that was near. She couldn’t be sure of that as of yet, but what Ophelia knew was that it had to involve Eddie somehow.

 

Animals were more in tuned with things more than humans were. It was something that Ophelia never truly understood herself but maybe even they knew that Eddie wasn’t well. Looking around once again, wondering if she could see where the others were. So far, she didn’t see anything, and it had her worried with how far they would have to drive just to get to them in time.

 

Her gaze fell back onto Eddie, his eyes still as wide open as they were before. God, it just made her wonder what was going on in his head right now. It just seemed as if he was staring at something that only he himself could see. It made her wonder what it was that he was even seeing in the first place.

 

“Eddie, please talk to me. Give me any kind of indication that you are alive.” Ophelia whispered, gently reaching up and cupping his cheek against the palm of her hand. “You’re so cold.” She whispered, fear encasing itself around her heart as she tried hard not to shed any tears. Wrapping her arms around him, hoping to build up some warmth for the man, hoping that would be enough to keep him warm, or at the very least to warm him up.

 

“How are his eyes still open like that?” Lita asked, having caught a glimpse of Eddie’s eyes before, it seemed that it had surprised her as well that Eddie was still awake. Even though he didn’t seem to respond at all.

 

“I don’t know, I wonder if it’s even a good sign or not for his eyes to even be open right now!” Ophelia all but cried out, not sure what was even going on right now.

 

Before anything else could be said, Eddie suddenly convulsed, screaming out bloody murder. Lita screamed, the car spinning around in circles almost crashing into a nearby tree. It was a miracle in itself that she had managed to regain control over the car, yet Eddie was thrashing about in the seat, as if he was trying to escape some kind of nightmare.

 

“Eddie!” Ophelia cried out as she tried to hold the man down. Trying to make sure that he wouldn’t do something that would result in hurting himself.

 

Without thinking, he quickly grabbed a hold of Ophelia, tightly holding onto her shoulder with his fingers digging into her flesh. She winced from the pain while gazing into Eddie’s eyes. He was seeing something, whatever it was it must have been hurting him to the point that he was now physically acting out. The roadie was breathing deeply, as if he was struggling to breathe, his eyelids lowered, his eyes half open.

 

Why did that worry her more than the pain that was digging into her shoulder?

 

“Eddie, don’t worry! I’m still here for you! You are not alone, so don’t worry about anything right now! Just calm down!” She wasn’t sure if he had heard anything or not, but his grip on her shoulder started to loosen to the point that his arm just fell at his side. Yet his body kept convulsing as if he was being electrocuted in some way. Screams echoing through the open field. Ophelia never heard him screaming like this before in her life.

 

At least not sense she had known him.

 

The screams were terrible, but at least his eyes had opened fully again. That had to be a good sign right? Well, not enough to be worth the pain but a sign that he was still _alive_  at the very least.

 

The young man kept on thrashing about, trying to get away from whatever it was that was hurting him. Ophelia, felt so helpless, unsure on what she could do to help him during this time. It just seemed as if no matter what, there was always something that would want to hurt him one way or another.

 

Thrashing about, Eddie kept on screaming, trying to get away from whatever it was that was causing him pain. In fact he ended up grabbing a hold of Ophelia’s leg and tightly held onto her. As if it was a life or death situation, she almost cried out from pain but knew that she had to keep strong for him right now. Had to make sure that he was going to be okay.

 

“What’s wrong with him?!” Lita shouted over the sounds of Eddie’s screams and the engine.

 

“I don’t know, he must be seeing something that is making him feel pain!” Was the answer.

 

Before either of them could even say anything else, Eddie’s screams started to die down. Sweat coated his forehead as if he had been running the whole time. His breaths coming in and out rather quickly, as if trying to refill his lungs with the air that he had lost. He would mumble out little screams here and there, but they were rather horse. As if he could no longer mutter a single sound now.

 

At least that was over.

 

Feeling his grip on her leg loosen, Ophelia let out a sigh of relief, happy that he had at least calmed down.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, she reached up and gently placed a hand against his neck, wondering if his heart was still beating quickly. Hm, his pulse was still for the most part but it still seemed weaker than it should be. Frowning in concern, she had thought that with all of those shocks, that it would have allowed his heart to pick up strength, not- no… oh god no.

 

“Lita you need to pick up the pace! Whatever Eddie is going through I think it’s slowly killing him!”

 

“How are you sure?” Asked Lita.

 

“Because his pulse is getting weaker! It wasn’t this weak before the screaming fit! _Just hurry up please!”_

 

Lita nodded and hit the throttle, they were really going now. Though Ophelia just hoped that Eddie wouldn’t have another attack. Not right now, there was no telling what would happen should he have another. What if the next one killed him? There was no way to know but at the moment, the brunette didn’t want to take that risk.

 

Before she could stop her train of thought, Eddie’s arm was raising up above him, his eyes open wider, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to speak but at the same time, he couldn’t bring himself to talk. It was either because his vocal cords had been used far too much till they were horse. Or, something else was preventing him from speaking.

 

The way his arm was moving, trying to grasp something. The movements, his other arm trying to grab or at the very least reach something to pull himself up. It made Ophelia think that maybe Eddie believed that he was- “Oh no.” She whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“I think his body believes he’s drowning.” She whispered so low that Lita almost didn’t hear her. “We need to hurry up! Are we almost there?!” Ophelia all but shouted, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Yeah, right over this hill!” Lita said, making Ophelia cry out in relief. They were so close! Eddie was going to be fine! At least she hoped that would be the case. God, she hoped that she would be able to save the man before it was too late.

 

“Kill Master!” Lita shouted, everyone at the camp could easily hear the sound of the car coming, and with the combination of Lita’s voice helped as well. The healer looked up above and quickly drove over toward the two driving women as quickly as he can. Though not before he seemed to be speaking to one of his other bassists, Ophelia wasn’t sure what it was that was going on with Lars’ healing but at the moment, Kill Master made his way toward them before the two vehicles came to a stop.

 

“So ladies, what seems to be the problem?” asked Kill Master.

 

“It’s Eddie, he seems to be suffering from whatever Doviculus did to him. His pulse is weak and getting weaker.” Ophelia said, fear still growing around her heart.

 

“Okay, place him in the base. I’ll start from there.” He said before assisting the two young women move the roadie. “He’s a heavy bugger.” Kill Master said in a gruff tone, once Eddie was placed in the healing base before he jumped up onto his bike and started to play a simple song, trying to heal Eddie as quickly as he could.

 

“Can you tell what’s wrong with him?” asked Ophelia.

 

“Abnormal temperature, weak pulse, just be happy you brought him here when you did. Any longer and he’d be dead right now.” Kill Master calmly said before humming softly to himself in deep thought. The glow of the case surrounded Eddie, a gentle light for sure. Though, the brunette couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with Eddie. There had to be something that can be done. Right?

 

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” asked Ophelia.

 

“Hm…” He looked over at Lita for a moment before saying “Go see your brother. You need to see the Thunderhogs, its better if you are there.” Kill Master calmly said before going back to his task. Why was he sending Rita away? It didn’t make sense to her. The music kept playing, didn’t even have a single moment to pause as he kept on playing. In fact, it almost seemed as if he was trying to speed it up.

 

“Kill Master?”

 

“I don’t know what is wrong. This is something that’s never happened before… But, what I do know is that well…”

 

“Well what?” asked Ophelia.

 

“What I have been able to gather, he isn’t in good shape. In fact he’s…”

 

Ophelia stared with wide eyes at what Kill Master told her.

 

* * *

 

 

_Eddie frowned as he wandered around what he could best describe as a world filled with nothing but darkness. He could still see himself at the very least but everything around him? It was like nothing but a dark void. “That could be a good name for a song.” He mumbled before shaking his head. No, he had to think about what had happened._

_There had to be something that had happened, though he couldn’t remember._

_He could recall fighting against Lionwhyte’s army that much was for sure. Though he had to think hard to recall what had happened afterwards._

_Letting out a soft sigh, he ran a hand through his hair as he started to wander around once again. Trying to find some kind of exit for this place. There had to be an exit, why else would he be here? Yet, the further he walked, regardless which way he would go, he would see nothing but black surrounding him every which way he would look._

_Frowning, he couldn’t help but feel rather lost. This was something that hadn’t happened in the longest time, getting lost was one thing. Sure, anyone could get lost but, to feel scared? That was something else entirely._

_“Where am I?” He whispered, not sure what he was to do._

_Looking on ahead, he thought that he saw something shine in the distance. “Is that?” He whispered before running as quickly as he could toward the object in the distance. Hoping, praying that it was a door that would lead him out of this place. He didn’t want to be here anymore than he had to right now._

_Yet, when he managed to arrive to where he was, he couldn’t help but frown. “A mirror?” The mirror at first reflect nothing, yet there was still a glass there that could have shown some kind of reflection. Reaching up, he gently placed his palm against the glass._

_Only for a bright light to shoot out of the mirror. “Ah!” Eddie cried out as he used his arms to shield his eyes in the hopes of blocking out the light. When it had died down, he peeked through his arms only to frown in confusion. Standing before him in the mirror was indeed him, but… only half of his body. Or to be more précised, the left half of his body remained, but the right half was gone. Nothing remained in its place, it was as if he was no longer complete anymore and this mirror reflected that._

_“What happened to me?” asked Eddie, as if hoping to get some kind of responds from someone. Yet nothing came to be._

_Shaking his head, he went to touch the mirror once again, but with his right hand nothing happened. It was as if he couldn’t even touch the mirror, or at the very least his body wouldn’t move. Why did he have to stare at such a reflection? Was it trying to tell him something? He couldn’t help but frown as his left arm reached up to touch the right half of his body. In the mirror, he saw himself grabbing onto nothing. Yet he could feel his hand come into contact with something._

_But he felt so very cold on that side of his body._

_“What…?” He whispered, just feeling so exhausted all of a sudden. It felt like all of his energy was being drained from him quicker than he could even blink. As if he had fought through thousands among thousands of demons in a single minute and it had taken up all of his strength in the process and then some._

_Holding onto his face with his left hand, he felt himself sweating quickly, feeling like a strain was overcoming his body._

_Breathing deeply, trying to get himself to calm down, he almost felt like everything was closing in on him. God, when did he become so claustrophobic? It didn’t make sense to him, he wasn’t scared of anything!_

_Trying to take a step back, may have been the wrong choice. For not a moment later, a bolt of thunder struck, causing Eddie to cry out in pain. The electricity was constant, never ending. He tried to reach out for something, for anyone. Trying to make this all stop, to make this all go away. Yet the pain never ended, it was as if someone wanted to make sure that he would suffer for this, that he would always feel this pain._

_Thrashing about, trying to step out of this shock in the hopes of making this pain just stop in its tracks._

_Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of something, he didn’t know what it was but he could feel something soft and warm under his hand. He dug his fingers into the object, as if hoping that it would pull him out of this place. That it would be the very thing that would allow him to be taken away from this hell._

_“Eddie, don’t worry! I’m still here for you! You are not alone, so don’t worry about anything right now! Just calm down!”_

_Wait that was Ophelia’s voice wasn’t it? Where was she? If he could hear her, then why couldn’t he see her? He felt his grip slack, despite his pain. The jolts were becoming unbearable once again, or at the very least, worsening. He reached out once again, grabbing onto something else. He wasn’t sure what it was that he grabbed a hold of, but he knew that he had to at least hold onto something, he felt like so long as he did that, it would keep him grounded to a degree._

_Soon, the electrical current came to an end, Eddie laying on his side, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Of all the things that came to him, that was the worse pain that he had ever had to endure. Shaking his head, he tried to look around. Trying to find any kind of idea as to what had hit him, or where it came from. Though, he had no idea as to what it was, or where it came from. All he knew for sure, was that it had almost felt like some kind of storm had risen over him and struck the man while he was down so to speak._

_Weird thing? Not a single cloud in this place._

_Once he felt like he had finally caught his breath, the roadie tried to push himself up onto his feet. Shakily managing to do so, just barely. “Okay, I should be fine…” He whispered, trying to push himself to walk. Taking a deep breath, the young man knew that he had to try to walk. That he still had to find that exit before something else happened._

_Yet, first step that he took? He fell through the floor, a loud scream fell out of him only for it to be silenced._

_He opened his mouth to speak, yet it only felt like water tried to fill his lungs instead. Tightly shutting his eyes, he wrapped his arm around his throat for a brief moment before he reached for the surface. Yet when he managed to get to the surface, there was just a wall, blocking him. He was under the floor now, he couldn’t break free._

_If this was hell, he couldn’t die…_

_Yet if he was still alive and in the real world somehow then he was going to drown._

_Eddie struggled to break free, struggling to find a way to break free of the floor. Trying to find something, anything that would allow him to get air! Yet, his strength was slowly leaving him. Air running out, his vision was starting to blur and fade. All he could think about was the people that he was leaving behind. ‘Ophelia… I’m so sorry I’m leaving you alone.’ He thought to himself, just about to close his eyes until something hit his ears._

_Frowning, he looked up and saw a bright light hitting him, causing him to shield his eyes as best as he could once again. When the light died down, he blinked a couple times to clear his vision before frowning a little in confusion._

_He wasn’t under water anymore. He was at some kind of concert. “What the?” He said in confusion. Looking around, Eddie felt like he had been here before. But where? He knew that this was back in his world, but he didn’t know where this was._

_Walking around, he looked over onto the stage, seeing that some kind of band was playing but he couldn’t be sure who it was. But the song? It was something that he had heard before. It was one of the songs that got him to love music._

_“Dad! Hurry up I want to find a good place to listen to the music!” shouted a voice, causing Eddie to look over in confusion._

_Rushing through the crowds was a small boy. He wore all black, even had some wrist bands on him. The boy had long black hair and dark eyes to boot. He had a big smile on his face as he jumped up and down on his feet, laughing as the music played._

_“Hold on Eddie, hold on. I’m old remember?” came another voice, causing Eddie to look over the crowds as he saw a tall man walking through the crowds. A warm smile on the older man’s face as he saw his son. He had long hair, black as his son’s but had a few hints of grey coming in here and there. Even his long beard had some grey coming in. His dark eyes held wisdom, a wisdom that Eddie didn’t know what kind he truly had until he was gone. Getting a closer look at the man, he noticed the scar going over his right eye. How the man could still see, it was amazing._

_He wore a black shirt and matching black jeans with sweat bands, the one on his left wrist studded around the edges. Two belts, one tilted on his waist. Had some tattoos along his arms that almost reminded Eddie of blades when he was a child. Even more so now._

_“You’re not old dad!” Young Eddie said with a giggle._

_“As far as you know son, I could be.” Eddie’s father said with a chuckle._

_Young Eddie looked over toward the stage only to frown as he tried to look over the crowd of people. There were too many people there that blocked most of his view of the stage. He tried jumping in order to see above everyone. But they were still so much taller than he could jump. He whined a little not being to see above anyone. “I hate being little!” Young Eddie said with a pout as he crossed his arms across his chest._

_Eddie couldn’t help but smile softly at the scene. He remembered this very well, it was one of the best memories of his childhood. The one time his dad could take some time off to spend time with him. It was hard for him being a single parent at the time, trying to raise a boy who was rather ‘wild’ so to speak. “If I had wings, I could just fly above everyone and see the band easier.”_

_Eddie couldn’t help but frown at his younger-self. It was something that he did always dream about as a child. It was something that he never truly understood, yet when he had told his father about the dreams well… his father gave him the strangest look he had ever seen before in his life._

_A look of disbelief mixed with concern._

_Shaking his head, Eddie looked up and saw that the band had started to play the guitars, making it sound a little more like metal to him at the time._

_“This is your time to pay_  
_This is your judgment day_  
 _We made a sacrifice_  
 _And now we get to take your life”_

_Young Eddie sighed and almost seemed to give up. Until he yelped out in shock when he felt a pair of hands grabbed him from under his arms and lifted up into the air. Placing him onto someone’s shoulders. Blinking in confusion, Young Eddie looked down as he asked “You sure about this dad?”_

_“Sure son, you deserve to see the band much like anyone else. Everyone deserves to see music being played with their souls in it.” The man said with a chuckle before listening to the music._

_“We shoot without a gun_  
_We'll take on anyone_  
 _It's really nothing new_  
 _It's just a thing we like to do”_

_Eddie couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory. It was nice to see this memory again, it was something that made him think back to all the times that he would get home. It would just be him getting home to an empty house. Though there was the odd time his dad would be asleep on the chair in the living room, out like a light from a long night of work._

_“You better get ready to die_  
_You better get ready to kill_  
 _You better get ready to run_  
 _'Cause here we come_  
 _You better get ready to die”_

_“Hey dad, do you think mom would have liked to have been here?” asked Young Eddie._

_Eddie turned to look at his father, seeing that the man had a sadness to his gaze at the mention of his mother. It always had him curious as to why his father never mentioned who his mother was. Only that she had passed away after Eddie was born. It was something that had always made him curious, but seeing the sadness in his father’s eyes at such a thing? Well, Eddie stopped asking about his mother after a while let’s say. “She would have son. But, she is here with us. Just not physically…” Eddie saw his father reaching into his pocket and pulled out something._

_“Here son, this was your mothers. I want you to have it. Maybe it’ll make you feel like she is always with you. Protecting you from anything that would want to hurt you.” Young Eddie frowned as he reached down and carefully pulled the necklace from his father’s hand. It was a shark tooth necklace, like the ones he would see surfers wear. He couldn’t help but grin as he thanked his father and slid it on. Tucking it under his shirt as a means to keep it safe from others._

_“Your life is over now_  
_Your life is running out_  
 _When your time is at an end_  
 _Then it's time to kill again_  
 _We cut without a knife_  
 _We live in black and white_  
 _Your just a parasite_  
 _Now close your eyes and say good-night”_

_Young Eddie grinned as he looked up at the band, gently bobbing on his father’s shoulders while wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. His head resting atop of his father’s as he listened to the music. “This music is awesome dad!” Eddie said with a giggle, seeming to even be humming along._

_“You better get ready to die_  
_You better get ready to kill_  
 _You better get ready to run_  
 _'Cause here we come_  
 _You better get ready to die_  
 _Get ready to die_  
 _You better get ready to die, get ready to die”_

_Eddie looked up at the band as they played, it wasn’t true metal that was for sure but it was still music that was for sure. It was one the many things that made him love music the way he does now. Yet, it wasn’t this that had set him on his true path in life that was for sure. No, for him at the time it was just something for a boy to do in order to spend time with his father. It made him bit his lip, it was almost painful seeing his father like this again. So young, healthy, and for the most part happy. It was something that made Eddie miss his father the most was the times they would bond._

_“This is your time to pay_  
_This is your judgment day_  
 _We made a sacrifice_  
 _And now we get to take your life”_

_Still, all the memories that Eddie had with his father were the best ones of his life. The pain he feels in his heart, is a sign just how much he loved the man without any fault. And his father did have his own faults yes, but he couldn’t blame the man for something that sometimes were out of his hand. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked around, couldn’t help but frown a little as he saw that people were starting to vanish from the crowds. Odd._

_“We shoot without a gun_  
_We'll take on anyone_  
 _It's really nothing new_  
 _It's just a thing we like to do”_

_What was going on? Why were people just up and vanishing? That shouldn’t be possible, it shouldn’t be happening. He didn’t remember anyone just up and disappearing from the crowds like this while he was here as a child. There had to be something going on that he didn’t remember or maybe, this wasn’t a true memory that he was facing._

_“You better get ready to die_  
_You better get ready to kill_  
 _You better get ready to run_  
 _'Cause here we come_  
 _You better get ready to die”_

_Taking a deep breath, he got closer to his father and younger-self, not like they could see him anyway. Right? Reaching out, he waved a hand in front of his younger-self’s face, nothing. Did the same to his father and the same result. Maybe he was just over thinking after everything he had gone through. Yeah, he had been shocked and of course nearly drowned, that had to be it._

_“O Party Party Party_  
_I wanna have a Party_  
 _I need to have a Party_  
 _You better have a Party”_

_Taking a deep breath, the young man felt like maybe he was starting to grow paranoid or something. It still confused him as to why he was even here in the first place. This shouldn’t even happen, he knew that you don’t just see your memories like this, it wasn’t normal. Right? It couldn’t be normal to see such a thing like this._

_“O Party Party Party_  
_You gotta Party harty_  
 _I'm gonna have a Party_  
 _Or else you won't be sorry”_

_Shaking his head, he looked over at his father once more before placing a hand on his shoulder. “Dad, don’t think you can hear me or anything but, well… I miss you old man.” He chuckled a little saying “Didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to call you that, then again you’d kick my ass if I ever called you that.” He chuckled a little more before giving his dad a fond expression. “You taught me everything I needed to know about protecting myself and-“_

_“You don’t belong here son.”_

_“O Party Party Party_  
_The Party's gettin' started_  
 _I know a guy named Marty_  
 _Marty likes to Party”_

_Eddie stared with wide eyes as his father turned to stare at him. Looking right at him, knowing that Eddie was truly there in this memory of his that was playing out before him. But how was that possible? He shouldn’t know that he’s here in the first place! This was his dream wasn’t it? Or, something that someone is doing to mess with him._

_“O Party Party Party_  
_Party's make me farty_  
 _I gotta take antacid_  
 _So I can keep on Partying”_

_“You don’t belong here.” His father said again, causing Eddie back up a bit in fear. Not sure what was going on, everything started to shatter around him. Breaking apart like someone had shattered a mirror. “You do not belong here son. You aren’t meant to be here yet, your mother and I do not wish for you to be here. You aren’t ready, you need to go back.” He said, causing Eddie to stare with wide eyes. Not sure what he could say or do._

_“Dad how-?”_

_“Sweet sweet Party_  
_Party Party Party_  
 _You gotta Party_  
 _And I wanna Party”_

_“This is a memory of yours yes. But you are not the one in control right now son. You need to go back. Go back before you are truly stuck in this place. You have people waiting for you, people who love you. You need to go back to them.” He said, he gave a small smile to his son as he added “I have an Eddie here already that keeps me company until you are truly meant to come here. Until then, you just aren’t meant to my son. Go back to your friends, go back to that woman of yours and never let her go. I’ve lost the love of my life once, I won’t have you do the same by leaving her.” His father said, a smile on his face as a single stray tear rolled down his cheek._

_“Who's gonna make this Party started?  
_ _Me! Me!”_

_“But dad-“_

_“I’ll be fine son, go. You don’t have much time to save yourself from the fate that had been placed upon you. You must speak to_ him _before it is too late. He will tell you what you need to know before it is too late.” His father said before he started to walk away._

_“Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me  
Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me”_

_“Dad! Wait!” Shouted Eddie as he went to rush to grab a hold of his father, only to feel something pulling him back. The young man tried to fight it, tried to break free of the hold that was on him but he couldn’t. He found himself being pulled back, screaming out for his father before he saw nothing but shadows surrounding him once again. Then, light coming into his line of sight._

_He woke up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the song that was used in the chapter
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7BLGt0wU48


	5. Waking Up To Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie wakes up and learns of a few things. One more shocking than the last, but how is he to save himself now?

Feeling consciousness tugging at him, the roadie let out a soft groan as his eyes slowly started to flutter open. Squinting his eyes at the dim light from a lantern, he couldn’t help but frown a little, as if he was still in some kind of dream-like state of mind. He blinked slowly, trying to process everything that had happened to him. How did he end up here? Where was he anyway?

 

Breathing rather shakily, he slowly turned his head and saw that he was in some kind of tent. Interesting, the soft sound of rain hitting the outer exterior of the tent intrigued him. Why was that?

 

Closing his eyes, he shook his head as if in some kind of disbelief. There was no way that he should find rain interesting, there was no point in over thinking such a thing. Opening his eyes, he took another deep breath, trying to sort out his thoughts. Turning his head to the side, he saw that he was laying under, and atop of some fur pelts. Most likely to keep him both comfortable and warm.

 

His half-lidded eyes seemed to have a hint of amusement within their depths before looking around the tent once more. Now that he thought about it, he had seen no sign of Ophelia. Strange, where was she?

 

He tried to speak, but his voice wouldn’t work. Throat was sore, horse maybe? Why? What did he do to allow himself to be unable to speak? Shaking his head, his body screamed at him not to move, telling him to stay put and rest. But the other part of him? Telling him to get up and get himself a damn glass of water or maybe some beer. Though, water may be the best choice for helping his throat right now.

 

Letting out a wheezing breath, Eddie managed to push himself up only to shiver violently. God why was he so damn cold?! Acting quickly, he grabbed one of the pelts, fumbling as he did so. Silently cursing to himself before he managed to finally pick up the pelt and wrap it around himself. It was still warm, most likely having been over his body for a while, having built up warmth most likely over time.

 

Turning his gaze around the tent, he saw that there were a few things just lying about. Clothes, items such as Ophelia’s knives and his guitar. Wait where was his axe?

 

Letting out another deep breath, the young man started to make his way out of the tent. His body feeling so heavy, exhausted, and so damn weak. Eddie had to admit, he hated this feeling. It was something that made him feel all the more vulnerable. And he hated this so fucking much right now. Shaking his head, his half-lidded eyes almost seemed a little emptier, at least from what he could see in the reflective surfaces that were in the tent.

 

 _’What is wrong with me?'_  he thought to himself before breathing deeply, filling his lungs with much needed air before he started to walk out of the tent. The feeling of the rain, gently pitter pattering onto his hair, face and pelt he couldn’t help but shiver.

 

Taking another step, Eddie stumbled, and fell onto the wet grass with a silent gasp. Tightly gripping at the grass, he tried to push himself up. His body, no longer having any kind of strength. It felt like everything had disappeared from him in that moment, his body struggling to push itself up. His vision starting to become fuzzy and splotchy in some spots. _’What?’_  was all he could think of as he tried to stay awake.

 

“Oh god Eddie?!”

 

Eddie slowly turned his head to look up at the source of the voice. He saw Ophelia staring at him with wide eyes. Her hand covering her mouth in shock before she rushed toward him and tried to help him up. “Oh god, how long have you been awake for?! I should have been there I’m sorry!” She cried out, trying to help him stand up onto his feet. Or at least attempt to do such a task. “Can you stand?” She asked.

 

He could only slowly shake his head as he leaned his head against her shoulder. Feeling a little peace as he closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply, hm… something was off about this. Normally, he could easily smell much more of Ophelia’s scent but now? He couldn’t. At least not as well as before. Oh well, it wasn’t important, all that mattered was that he felt a little more warmth from her and it was rather soothing.

 

“Ophelia? What is going on? Why is Eddie outside in the pouring rain?” came a voice, causing Eddie to slowly open his eyes as he gazed up at Kill Master. Why was he out here? Better yet why was he over at Ophelia’s tent? “He’s awake?” He sounded… relieved?

 

Ophelia looked up in shock, but hope was reflecting within her eyes. “Thank goodness! Kill Master, I need your help bringing Eddie back inside, he’s freezing.”

 

“A’right.” He calmly said before making his way over toward the two and helped the brunette bring in the fallen roadie back into the tent. Removing the wet fur pelt and replaced it with one that was setting in the corner. Though, Eddie was accompanied by Ophelia, for extra warmth.

 

Eddie honestly felt content as he snuggled against Ophelia. Wrapping his arms around her rather slowly before holding himself as closely as he could. Closing his eyes, he felt rather happy to just hold her right now, though he couldn’t be sure as to what that reason was. “Eddie are you okay?” He shook his head slowly at her. Slowly opening his eyes, he peeked up at Ophelia before slowly reaching up and placed a hand against his throat. “Oh right, Kill Master can you get some water please?”

 

He nodded before taking off to get water.

 

Eddie let out a sigh before snuggling against Ophelia some more. “God you’re so cold.” She whispered, running her fingers through his hair as an attempt to comfort him. He was rather glad that she could warm him up, though it just didn’t explain why he was so cold. So weak and so exhausted more than anything else here.

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes, opening his mouth to speak, only for him to remember that no words would come out. At least, not without a great deal of effort but his body didn’t want to corporate with him right now. Sighing softly, he rested his cheek against her shoulder before looking across the tent. Unsure as to what he could do. Unsure as to what he could say really. It almost felt like he was in the middle of another tour, one that he couldn’t complete for some reason or another.

 

Or at the very least, couldn’t tolerate the band because they weren’t listening to his advice in order to keep them safe.

 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned to the tent’s entrance as he saw Kill Master coming in. Glass of water in hand as he held it out to Eddie. The roadie gratefully accepted the water as he drank it as quickly as he could without making himself sick. God, how long had he been without food or water?

 

“How…” He managed to choke out, breathing deeply as he licked his lips. “Long… was I…?” He tried again to speak, but it was hurting him to speak. It may take a while for him to speak properly but at least he was able to force some words out.

 

It seemed that Ophelia and Kill Master knew what he was asking. Ophelia looked up at the healer before turning back to Eddie. “Three days.”

 

…

 

Wait, did he just hear her right? Was he really out cold for _three fucking days?!_  His eyes widening as he tried to force himself up, only to be held back by the brunette, who tightened her hold onto the man before he could do anything that would only result in him hurting himself more. “Have to… help…” He managed to force himself to say. Breathing deeply, he looked up at Kill Master and gave a weak glare. “I bet… Lars would agree…”

 

The room went silent after those words were said. Frowning a little, he asked “Is Lars?” Even he could read the room, he knew something had to have happened.

 

“He died before I could heal him. After that, Ophelia and Lita arrived with you, you were suffering so much Eddie.” Kill Master whispered before removing his shades to rub at his eyes. As if the whole thing just exhausted him to no end. Breathing deeply, he looked over at the exhausted roadie before going on. “From what Ophelia had told me, you were just in some kind of coma, you didn’t respond to anything that was said, didn’t do anything but stare blankly at everything around you. Then you started to act… strange.”

 

“Strange… how?” He asked softly.

 

“First off, you started to scream bloody murder.”

 

He recalled pain, as if he was being stuck by lightning over and over again. An endless cycle that he almost wished he were dead. But knew that he couldn’t allow himself to die, he had so much that he had left to do. To help his friends, to be with Ophelia, nothing else mattered to him… but, for his body to act like as he did in his dream?

 

“Then you acted as if you were drowning.”

 

Eddie frowned a little more. Yeah, he remembered that as well… He remembered taking a single step then he was under water, as if he was under a glass surface left along to suffer under the water. But how was that possible?

 

“The moment I started to heal you, you were able to relax. You almost seemed peaceful, though Ophelia saw a few tears rolling down your cheeks.” Kill Master finished off before he went to reach into his pocket for his smokes. Only to think better of it. Not a good idea to smoke in a tent, more so since Ophelia didn’t smoke. At least, he’s never seen her smoke before.

 

Eddie frowned a little, shifting around to get himself comfortable. Trying to process everything that was said before he would try to speak again. How was it that he was acting the same way he did in the dream in front of Ophelia, Lita and Kill Master? It didn’t make sense to him, but he felt like he- no he knew that he had to tell them. He had to say something before they would assume the worse.

 

“Dream…” Eddie managed to choke out.

 

“Dream?” Both Ophelia and Kill Master spoke in confusion.

 

“In my dream… Lightning struck me… then fell through a floor and was drowning.” He felt his voice starting to get stronger, but god it still hurt. “After that, thought was going to die… and found myself in a strange memory.”

 

“Memory?” Ophelia asked softly, running her fingers through his hair, her nails gently dragging against his scalp making him sigh in content.

 

Nodding slowly, he whispered “Yeah, saw my dad. It was my first concert, he saved up money for us.” He smiled fondly at the memory before shaking his head. Taking a deep breath, he added “Only thing, I saw my younger self, a child version of me with my dad. Just chatting while listening to music. Yet, after a while, I started to speak to my dad. I miss him of course.” He whispered, coughing into his hand, god it hurt. Once the coughing fit died away, he looked up at the two people in the tent as he went on. “But, strange thing, my dad started to talk back to me.”

 

“What did he say Eddie?” asked Kill Master.

 

“That I didn’t belong here. That I had to go back, because there were still people here who loved me.” He turned his gaze to Ophelia at that, giving her a soft yet gentle smile. He loved her of course, but he knew that there were others who loved him. He had seen it many times with everyone in the army that he recruited.

 

“You may have been speaking to his spirit.” Kill Master said, causing the roadie to look up at him in shock. Before Eddie could ask, the healer held up his hand to silence him. “For a little while, your heart had stopped. It took all of my strength to make it start beating again. It was a good thing I brought you back when I did, if it took too long, there could have been a lot of harm to your body. Or at least worse damage than what is already being done to you.”

 

Huh? What did he mean by that? Okay, he can get that he almost died sure. That would make some sense to him as he was speaking to his father. Someone that had been dead for a little while now. But, for there to be more than that? Eddie had a sinking feeling that he wasn’t going to like the answer to that. “What more… is there?” He whispered softly.

 

Kill Master placed his shades back over his eyes as he said “You’re dying Riggs.”

 

What?! How?!

 

“Whatever the emperor did to you, it’s slowly killing you. If anything, those attacks you were experiencing was what should have killed you. But, then again you should have died before you ever got to me but you held on. You are a stubborn lad but we are grateful for that.” He calmly said before taking a deep breath and shook his head a little. “The only thing keeping you alive right now is my healing sessions, as well as some elixirs that I had created to keep your strength up.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help but stare in shock. Doviculus was killing him because of that spell. Whatever that spell did to him, he would make sure that he could get the demon to reverse it. Whatever it did to him, he would have to find out. But he felt like he was still missing a piece of the puzzle. That he was still forgetting something else that he had seen before fully losing consciousness.

 

But what the fuck could it be?!

 

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk. I think you both have a lot to catch up on.” With that, Kill Master left the tent, the flick of a lighter could be heard causing Eddie to want a smoke as well.

 

Letting out a soft breath, he looked up at his girlfriend as he said “I’ll go find Doviculus and get him to heal me. He’s the reason why I’m dying right? I’ll just go fly and-“

 

“You can’t fly anymore Eddie.”

 

“What do you mean? Of course I can, I have many times before-“

 

“The reason you’re dying is because Doviculus split you in half. Your demon half? Your demonic blood is no longer there.”

 

“Demonic blood?” Eddie said, rather confused as to what was going on. He was human wasn’t he? He was only infected with demon venom, nothing more and nothing less. There was just no way for it to have happened to him. Shaking his head, he tried to push himself up before Ophelia tightened her hold on him. “Ophelia, I was infected with demon venom, just strange demon juice remember?”

 

Watching her shake her head, her hair flying everywhere from the movement made Eddie want to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear. Just like he always did but he felt like now wasn’t the time to be endearing. “Eddie, I lied to keep you safe.” She whispered softly, tears building up in her eyes.

 

Lied? How was that keeping him safe? What could she mean? What did she mean?

 

“I don’t know everything Eddie, but what I do know is that I’ve had a sinking feeling about what you were. I had this strange feeling from you the moment I first saw you. The way you held your weapon? The Separator? No human should be able to wield it like you do. More so since you even claimed to have never used such a weapon before in your life.”

 

Managing to push himself up, breathing heavily as he did so, Eddie managed to sit up as he looked over at Ophelia, keeping himself wrapped up in the fur pelts as he gazed at her. “What are you saying Ophelia?” He asked in confusion.

 

“You’re half-human, the other half is demon.” She whispered softly, looking up at him with remorse and guilt. It seemed that keeping all of this to herself had been eating away at her for a while now, and it only hurt her the longer she kept it hidden from him. But, she still lied.

 

“You lied though Ophelia.”

 

“I did it to protect you Eddie. If they knew the truth, if the others learned what you were, they would have tried to kill you regardless how much you had helped them. I was scared that they would distrust you like they do with me. Because of what my parents did, they would see you the same regardless who your parents were.” Ophelia cried out, tears streaming down her face as she tried to keep herself calm but was failing to do so.

 

Eddie frowned at her. It wasn’t that he was mad at her, just rather… disappointed. All this time, he had thought that he was ‘special’. Being told that all the things that he could do was because he was a special kid meant for so many great things.

 

But what if it was just a sign of his demonic nature trying to surface all this time? And it hadn’t surfaced until he came here? To this place where demon’s did indeed rule the lands so to speak. That he was able to break free of this place? It just didn’t make sense to him, but he knew that he couldn’t really blame Ophelia for anything either. He knew that what she said was true.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, he pulled her close to him as he whispered “I’m not mad. I can see, that you really were trying to protect me. Yet…” Feeling her freeze, he went on. “It just makes me want to know more, who was my demon parent? Was it my dad? My mom? Who? And…” He bit his lip at this, a part of him not wanting to deal with this, but he knew that he had to ask this regardless. “Do I have to accept my demonic half back? Can’t I live my life, as a normal human? Isn’t there a way… to save my life without my demon half?”

 

He got no answer.


	6. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's Demon half wakes up, and well he doesn't have a great start.

Darkness that was all he could recall seeing. Something was wrong, that was another thing that he noticed. His body felt rather strange, strange… it almost seemed as if that was the only thing that he knew of right now. He tried to move, but it almost seemed as if his body didn’t want to listen to what his mind wanted. Or at least what he was trying to force upon his body.

 

What was going on? What happened?

 

He knew that his body had been like this for days, not sure how many as he could only faintly hear people around him moving around while trying to continue on with their days and task. Yet, he didn’t smell anything familiar to him. It almost seemed as if he was in some kind of new location, with new people and the like.

 

Groaning, he could feel his body rolling over, though this time it seemed that it was out of his own will so to speak.

 

“Is he going to wake up at all?” came a voice that was a voice that sounded rather familiar to him. Though he couldn’t recall as to where it had been from. It was all covered in a fog of memory that he couldn’t get himself through it seemed.

 

“Sire, it is a miracle that he is even still alive. Whatever happened, he should have died long ago but he still lives.” Said a woman’s voice, though it sounded like she was munching on gravel or something along those lines.

 

Yet, his mind drifted and wandered to something else. He could only picture a woman, a human woman to be honest. She was a bit shorter he was sure, though not overly so. Long brown hair with a single lock that he felt the need to brush back. Bright green eyes that made him want to fall into for some unknown reason. He wasn’t sure but he felt like… he knew her.

 

But from where was this?

 

“Of course he’s alive. It’s a spell that she herself had prepared. She was a master of spells, much like how she was at war.” Said the other voice, shattering the image of the woman in that moment, making the man frown a little in his sleep. What where they talking about? “I had studied the spell perfectly, memorized the chant and knew what it would do-“

 

“Sire, did you look at any of her notes? As to why she had stopped using the spell itself?”

 

“No, I didn’t bother myself with such trivial things. It worked, that is all that matters. He will make the perfect weapon to fight against the human rebellion. If anything, they won’t fight him with the appearance he has.” The male voice said, it made the man want to kick him in the nuts but… part of him couldn’t seem to muster the energy to do so. Or to even open his damn eyes.

 

Yet, he couldn’t help but wonder, what kind of spell were they talking about?

 

“This won’t last long sire.”

 

“I just need him long enough, that is all.”

 

Wait what? What won’t last long? Long enough for what?

 

“Alright sire.” The woman said with a soft sigh before the sound of footsteps hit his ears. Alerting him that she, or the other man was walking out of the room. Or maybe even both? No, a scent still hit his nose, alerting him that the other was still in the room.

 

“You don’t look like her. Only her eyes belong to you, really you look like that man that had chased her down.” Snarled the man as he ran his hand though the unconscious man’s hair.

 

 _’Don’t touch me…’_  he thought, wanting to shudder, he didn’t want this man to touch him. His claws made him want to shudder out of disgust.

 

“Interesting that you haven’t woken up yet. Maybe the spell took its hold over both of you, though if you do not wake up soon, I may have to take things into my own hands.” What did he mean by that? There was no way that he could force someone to wake up could he? Not to mention, he was sure that he couldn’t use those tools… wait what tools? What could be used to shock people awake? How does he know such a thing?

 

So many things were hitting him at once and it was starting to freak him out. Panic almost wanted to well up within him.

 

Letting out a gasping breath, he thrashed about, trying to force his body to listen to him. Trying to force himself to roll away from this man’s touch. It was wrong, oh so wrong. “Oh? Seems like you are already starting to respond to touch it seems. But do you respond to words?” Of course he does! His voice was grating on his nerves and made him want to throw up! His hands, his voice, everything about this man made him sick to his stomach and he wanted to get away as quickly as he could. Yet damn it all, he just couldn’t wake up or _stand_  to even do so!

 

He felt the mystery man’s hand upon his head once again, dragging his knuckles against his cheek causing him to shudder all the more. “Seems that you are closer to waking up than I was led to believe.” He whispered softly, his other hand had managed to be brought upon him as it went through his hair, and in that moment…

 

His eyes snapped open.

 

Hand reaching out, a snarl ripping its way out of his throat as bright glowing yellow eyes glared at the mystery man. Really, he should have been shocked to see the man before him, not being a man but some kind of demon. A demon with a leather bound head with only his mouth exposed and his teeth as well as a pair of fangs curling at the edge of his mouth. Horns upon his head, his back and rings that seemed to be keeping his chest and ribs closed so his organs wouldn’t fall out.

 

Who was he?!

 

“Ah, so you have finally awakened at long last.” He said, his lips curling into a cruel smile.

 

He just snarled, feeling like he was threatened. Jumping up, he tried to make a break for it until the newly awakened demon yelped as he fell over. Seeming to have trouble walking, as if he had forgotten to walk, groaning he tried to push himself up but only managed to roll himself over to look at his feet.

 

“Huh?” The young man said with a frown as he looked down at his feet and didn’t see sneakers like he thought he would. Wait why would he think he would see sneakers? Shaking his head, he just stared at the way his pant legs had torn up just below his knees. His feet bent at odd angels with where his ankles should have been. No, not just bent but stretched out.

 

Reaching down, he felt under his clawed towed feet, feeling four toes. Where was the fifth one? Running his hand up a little more, he felt the fifth one just a bit aways from his foot. Like a dew claw it seemed. Feeling under his feet, feeling paw pads. Most likely to help him stay standing on most surfaces. Maybe anyway, he wasn’t sure.

 

“What the?” He whispered softly. Shaking his head, the young man couldn’t help but look up, for it wasn’t just his feet that seemed strange to him but the colour. For his skin was a mix of light brown and red with what appeared to be veins appearing on his arms when he looked at them. Noticing the claws on his fingertips. He couldn’t help but run his fingers over his face, trying to be careful of his claws feeling around. It was then that he felt the fangs just barely poking out from his lips.

 

Frowning, he looked around, needing to see himself. Needing some kind of mirror to get a better look at himself. Before he could even think, the other man, the demon brought in a mirror and held it in front of the confused man. Looking at his face, he could make out that he indeed, had fangs. Turning his head, he saw pointed ears and the one thing that also scared him more, was the eerily glowing yellow eyes.

 

“What am I?” He whispered, still unnerved by everything that was happening. It didn’t make sense to him, he felt like that this wasn’t him. That it shouldn’t be him but at the same time, you couldn’t fool physical proof. The red still, he felt like that as well wasn’t normal, that it shouldn’t be possible.

 

“To answer you my boy, you are a demon.” The young man looked up in shock, he was a demon? But, that can’t be right? Why doesn’t he remember being a demon? Holding his head, he couldn’t help but curl up in a ball, rocking back and forth trying to think on anything other than that. This couldn’t be real, this couldn’t be an actual thing but damn it all it was! “Do you remember your name?”

 

He went to speak, until the words died on his lips. Wait, what was his name? Frowning a little, he scratched at the back of his head, only to hiss from pain as he remembered he had claws. Shaking his head, he looked up at the demon before him, unsure as to what his name truly was. That almost seemed to have made the demon smile as he stood before the confused man and knelt before him. “Why, your name is Edward.” Edward? Why does that… sound so familiar? “Do you know who I am?”

 

“No.”

 

“I am Emperor Doviculus, I am your father of course.” Edward frowned a little at that. He highly doubted that, there was no way that he could be related to this man. Demon. Whatever he was, he looked nothing like him. But, what could he do? He had nowhere else to go, so what was there left to do?

 

“Okay?” Edward said, still not really sounding all that convinced.

 

“I know it is a lot to take in, but-“

 

“Who is my mother then? Where is she? If you are my father, then where is she?” Edward asked, wanting to know where she could be. If she was here… then maybe she could tell him the truth?

 

“Your mother died long ago. I am sorry, you were very young when she passed.” Somehow he figured that this guy was far from sorry as he held no sadness in his voice. “But, she had asked me to raise you like my son.” Okay, so father-figure? That would make a lot more sense to him. Or at least for now it made sense to him.

 

Trying to push himself up, Edward still found himself rather unsteady on his feet, it seemed that he needed to walk on the toes of his feet? Made him think of a cat or something, though he figured that was silly. Wait what the hell was a cat anyway? How did he even know what it was called? Ugh, so confusing.

 

“Now, I know you had just awakened but I have a few tasks for you to complete before the night is upon us.” What?! “I have some bodies that I need disposed of.”

 

“What?! I just woke up you asshole! Why should I do anything for you when I don’t even know what you say is the fucking tru-“ Before he could even finish that statement, Edward found himself on the ground, hissing and gasping out in pain. Looking down, he saw that his chest was bleeding, yellow eyes widening before he looked up in shock. Doviculus held his weapon in his hand, and it dripped with Edward’s blood. “What?!”

 

“You do not ask questions. You are to only follow my orders boy, that is how you were raised and that was how it is to be.” Doviculus said with a snarl, causing Edward to stare with wide eyes. There was no way that this could be possible. He was sure that this wasn’t what was meant to happen. Hissing in pain, he pressed his hand against his chest to stop the flow of blood, it only stained his hand. “Now, get off of your ass and go do it.”

 

“But-“

 

Before he could even think, Doviculus kicked his cloven hooved foot at Edward’s head, causing him to yelp out and see black spots in his vision. Blinking a couple times, he tried to clear his vision but it nearly seemed to be impossible of a task. Groaning, he looked over his head and about to speak until he cried out in pain.

 

His back was _burning_  from pain, as if a way to protect himself he felt something burst from his back and wrapped around himself. Wait he had fucking _wings_  to?! What else did he have?! “Unless the words are that you will go do this task, you will feel more pain. Now _go damn it!”_

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good, now go to this location here.” The emperor said as he showed Edward their location and where to go. Honestly, he would rather get his injuries tended to, but didn’t want to take the risk of more pain hitting him and more bleeding. After all, he had no idea how a demon body truly worked, it almost seemed as if he was in some kind of nightmare, a nightmare that he wanted to wake up from but he wasn’t sure what he could do right now.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, he pushed himself to shakily stand on his feet before grabbing the cloth that held a pile of bodies. All of them, demons it seemed as they were far from human. He breathed deeply before picking up each corner in his hands, flying over each of them as he tried to lift the cloth filled with dead bodies. He had to admit, it was a lot lighter than he had thought it would be, but at the moment he knew that he couldn’t dawdle. He had to hurry up before he was hit again.

 

Taking a deep breath, he flapped his wings and started to fly off. Hoping that he would have an easier trip…

 

He hoped that would be the case anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Flying… it is a struggle that is for sure. He almost fell out of the sky a few times, having to beat his wings harder and quicker in order to stay in the air. It was a struggle, well with the fact that he didn’t know how to fly, and the pain that was still emitting from his pain. The injuries were still rather fresh, yet they had at least stopped bleeding for the time being.

 

But damn did they hurt.

 

Grunting, he stumbled a little in the air, breathing deeply as he tried to keep his focus in play. One wrong move and he would find himself crashing down to the ground and feeling more pain. Most likely reopening his injuries should that happen.

 

Frowning, he couldn’t help but wonder though about Doviculus. The man, claiming to be his father-figure, would just go out and hurt him like that. Was that a demon thing? Then of course there was that mentioning of some kind of spell. A spell that a woman had prepared. God, for some reason just thinking about any kind of spell put a chill down his spine, as well as pain. Almost felt like something was tugging at his skin.

 

Taking a deep breath, hoping to keep a hold of himself. No, more like to calm his nerves. Thinking too much on this couldn’t be good for him.

 

For now, he would have to do the tasks that were given to him, so long as that was something that he could do then there would be less chances of him getting the shit beaten outta him. That would be great, without a doubt. Yet, at the same time he still worried about what would happen while he stayed in that place. What was it called? Tainted Coil?

 

Why did that seem so wrong to him?

 

Shaking his head, the demon blinked as he flew a little further ahead as he started to see a waterfall coming into view. Strange that it was stained crimson, but then again Doviculus had mentioned that he had been throwing his dead minions here, but only under the falls as the water was clear until it would hit the pool beneath it all.

 

 _’Strange that he would pick this place to dispose of the bodies…’_  thought Edward with a frown on his face. Shaking his head, the young man went to fly lower, just as he was about to land near the cliff of the falls, he cried out in pain. His back starting to _burn_  much like it had when he had first been stabbed.

 

Crying out in pain, he found himself crashing into the ground, his body splashing into the clean stream of water while his hands were wretched of the cloth allowing him to carry off the bodies of the dead. Breathing deeply, water splashing at his body as if hoping to cool his burning body of his pain. God, why did it have to hurt? Why did Doviculus have to stab him in the back? Why hadn’t he felt the pain until now anyway?

 

Darkness started to cloud at the edges of his vision, the pain was already immense and yet he couldn’t stop this pain. Damn it, what was wrong with him? Why did this have to hurt so damn much! Aren’t demons immune to pain? Or was it because it was a demon weapon that had caused this. Breathing deeply, trying to fight the pain but he couldn’t help but cry out as the pain felt like it was getting so much worse than it had before. God what was going on?!

 

“Demon!” shouted a woman’s voice. His head lifted up weakly, trying to turn around. “What are you doing here- huh?” He slowly turned his head to look up at whoever it was that spoke to him. Her eyes, green as jewels. Her hair, long and brown with a single lock out of place. She was dressed just like in that strange vision he had. He couldn’t help but stare at her in shock, she was beautiful.

 

Yet, it was stranger that he met her the same day he woke up.

 

Honestly, it was nice to see something rather nice for a change but at the same time, he wasn’t going to complain about this at all.

 

Though another thing he had noticed on her was the bag that she had over her shoulder. What was she doing out here of all places? “Oh god you’re bleeding.” Wait what?! She went from wanting to kill him to… to wanting to help him? Blinking at her in confusion, he didn’t really know if he could speak to her but at the same time, he was afraid to do so.

 

“Hold on.” She said, pulling out some things from her bag. He snarled a little, baring his fangs at her as he tried to push himself up. Only to cry out in pain. “Hold on. Just let me get you something to help you.” She frowned a little as she dug around in her bag. Only to grin as she pulled out some bandages and gauze. “Can you sit up?” She asked, he frowned a little and shrugged his shoulders. To be honest he was rather unsure.

 

“Can you talk?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Then come on, I’m not going to bite you.” She rolled her eyes before reaching over, carefully pulling him to sit up. Mostly just holding his shoulders to help him get leverage. Once he was brought up, the young man just looked up at her. God she was beautiful, but what could he say? What should he say?

 

“Who are you?”

 

She just stared at him, as if hurt by his words. Why would she appear hurt? Did he know her somehow? No that couldn’t be right. If that was the case, he would have remembered someone like her right? She’s a beautiful woman, but then again he was just a demon. He was sure that demons didn’t mingle with human’s right?

 

Before he could even think, he let out a yelp when he felt her touching his chest. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he gazed at her. “You were stabbed…” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. “Hold still, I can at least tend to this without much of a problem.”

 

Edward couldn’t help but stare at her as she started to tend to his injuries. It was strange, yes he had only woken up but… after being awake to nothing but cruelty, and it was strange but nice to be treated with some kind of kindness. Watching her, staring as she started wipe away at his injuries. He just stared at her with confusion, not sure what he could say or do.

 

Okay maybe he did as he hissed when she started to tend to the injuries on his back. Near his wings. “Seems like your wing tore a little bit here.” She said softly before carefully wrapping his wing up. “You’ll need to stay on the ground for now. Not sure how quickly demon’s heal but I’m pretty sure they can only heal if everything is still intact to a degree.”

 

Edward nodded a little at that. It made sense, so most likely he needed time to heal but if he went back by walking… well, he would either be allowed to heal, or he would be injured him more than he ever was before. Would he be able to walk all the way back without any issue? Before he would even speak, she started to wrap his injuries of, causing him to hiss a little more from the pain. Feeling something pressing against the slightly torn wing, it made him want to scream.

 

“I’m sorry!” She said softly, frowning a little before carefully finishing up her work. Letting out a hum, the young woman next to him tilted her head a little, as if wondering what she could do that would help him. Breathing deeply, the young man looked up at the young woman. Wanting to say something until his stomach let out a loud growl. He couldn’t help but blush that he had already made a fool of himself.

 

He heard her shuffling around in her bag before she pulled out some fruit. Edward couldn’t help but blink in confusion at that. “Here, you’re hungry. I can’t stay, I have to keep gathering food for my friend right now.” She had a small smile on her face before turning back to Edward with that same smile. “You are both alike.” She said softly, only for guilt to hit her. At least that was what he assumed guilt was when it was on her beautiful face.

 

“Here, if you are still here tomorrow I can drop by again to give you some more food. I do all the gathering so hoping I can see you again.” She gave him a small smile before starting to walk away. Yet, before she could even do that, Edward quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. The young woman turned around and stared at him in confusion. “Something wrong?” She asked.

 

“Who… are you?” He asked, feeling like he knew her from somewhere but he just couldn’t place where that was. But, he felt like he had to know who this was, who this woman was and what this weird feeling was.

 

When she stared at him though? It seemed to hurt her when he said those words. Giving him a small smile, patting his hand gently before shaking her head. “I’ll tell you some other time.” She ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to close his eyes and nuzzle her hand. Purring as he did so before the young woman pulled her hand back and started to walk away.

 

Edward though, hoped that he would be seeing her again. His heart pounded rather quickly within his chest but at the same time a small smile grew. _’I hope to see her again truly.’_


	7. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie talks to Ophelia about the time when he was a small boy and his dreams of having wings. But what could make such a memory worse? Well, when he makes a shocking discovery.

Eddie let out a soft sigh as he laid in the heal bass. Listening to the awesome music that Kill Master played to allow Eddie to get through another day. It was rather difficult or at the very least, annoying that he would have to go through this every day. Looking up above him as best as he could, he saw that the healer himself was hard at work, the strings at this rate would end up getting thinner or at the very least, needing replaced.

 

Would he even have the strength or energy to do such a thing again?

 

“What’s wrong lad?” asked Kill Master, still strumming away at the strings.

 

“Just, annoyed I guess.” Eddie mumbled. Shaking his head, he looked back up as he went on. “It’s been a couple days since I woke up and yet I still have no idea what I can do. I’m still trying to figure out who it was that my dad was talking about.”

 

“Your father eh?” Kill Master mumbled as he was finishing up the song. “Get up Riggs.” He said before pushing himself up and made his way to stand next to his thunder hog. The soft click of a lighter reached his ears as Eddie pushed himself up. Turning his gaze over, he saw Kill Master lighting up his cigarette before pushing his shades up. “So, what was it that your father said to you?”

 

“He said that I needed to talk to ‘him’ or something like that. I’m trying to figure that out.” Shaking his head, the young roadie tried to think as to what it could have been that his father was trying to tell him. But, no matter what may come his way, he just couldn’t figure it out. His mind felt like it had been in a haze the last couple days, as if he was always exhausted no matter how much sleep he had.

 

Looking up at the sky, the young man tried to think more and more about everything that had happened. But, the more he thought about it, the less answers he would gain. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You are a smart lad, though if I can figure it out at all then I’ll make sure you know.” Eddie nodded his head as he started to make his way back toward his tent. Maybe he could grab something from his tent to go and relax somewhere? Before another fight would break out nearby.

 

God, it felt weird not being able to fight. Or at the very least, haven’t been able to join in the battle. Lita, Ophelia and Kill Master all thought it was better that he didn’t try to join the fight yet. Not with him ‘dying’ as it were. Though weren’t they all at that risk being in this war?

 

Shaking his head, the young man made his way to his tent before opening the flap as he all but fell onto the pile of fake fur that made up his bed. Face buried in his pillow, he couldn’t help but think this was how he was when he was a teenager. All the times that he would come home late from friend’s homes, either from being out partying all night long or from going to late night concerts among other things.

 

Okay he wasn’t exactly what anyone could call a ‘perfect’ child.

 

But wasn’t like he had broken the law so to speak. Not intentionally anyway.

 

Now? He mostly just did this because he still felt so exhausted. As if being separated from his ‘demon-self’ made it impossible for him to be able to maintain any kind of strength. Yet, he knew that he had to keep going, there had to be some way that he could save himself from such a fate right? After all, to leave and break all the promises that he had made to everyone? It nearly broke his heart.

 

Closing his eyes, the young man let out a deep sigh. Unsure as to what he could do. Rolling his head over to the side, he blinked as he saw his guitar over at the side of the tent. It had been untouched since he was brought back from Lionwhyte’s home. Made him wonder where the axe was… then again, he had a strange feeling as to where it was in the first place.

 

But that’s all it was really, just a feeling nothing more.

 

Shaking his head, the young man pushed himself up from the fur pelts before walking over to Clementine and carefully picked her up by the neck and held her. Tilting his head a little to the side, he grabbed at the guitar pick that he kept in place within the strings and went to play a tune. Until…

 

“Eddie you back?”

 

“Hm?” He hummed before looking over at the tent and gave a faint, yet fond smile at his girlfriend. “Oh hey Ophs, how are you?” The roadie asked before putting the pick back in place, and setting his guitar down. Deciding that he would try the guitar later. More so when he wasn’t inside should he blow something up by accident.

 

She just smiled at him before taking a seat on the pelts and patting the spot next to her. Chuckling, he sat down with her before turning his gaze over toward her. “To answer you though, I’m not bad. Though, it’s been a struggle collecting food the last couple days while you were recovering.” She answered him, laying her head against his shoulder. Worry was reflecting in her green eyes. He knew that she would be worried about him. Why wouldn’t she be? Hearing the news that she had and of course trying to make sure that he still lived? Well, how anyone would really feel about such a thing.

 

“Ophelia, I know you’re scared for me. I am to, who knows how long I’ll have left at this point. There is a way to save me I’m sure but, we will figure this out together. You don’t have to worry about anything, so long as I am around, there will be nothing that will take me away from you. I’m too awesome to die after all.” Eddie said, a small smile growing on his face before it turned into a big grin. Hoping that would put ease into Ophelia’s heart.

 

Yet, that had failed as she merely looked over at him in concern and fear.

 

“Eddie, can… can we talk about anything other than how long you have left?” she whispered softly.

 

Frowning at her, he knew that she wanted the change. She had already lost a great deal in her life. Eddie knew that, of course he knew that better than anyone. After all, losing her parents, her brother-figure, and a few people’s respect because of what her parents did? To lose him would be the last thing that she could take he was sure.

 

Nodding to her request, he asked “What do you want to talk about?”

 

“I um… wanna hear the story about when you were a kid… when you said you used to dream about wanting wings?”

 

Of course she’d want to hear that one. Eddie wanted to sigh and groan a little. But, if it got her mind off of what was wrong with him for the time being then may as well. “Well, it started when I was five I believe or at least just before I turned six.” Eddie began.

 

_A young Eddie yawned softly as he rubbed at his eyes from sleep. It was that dream again. A dream that he has been having for a couple weeks now and he couldn’t help but wish it was real. It was something that he has seen many times, almost every single night he would go to bed. Frowning a little in confusion, he couldn’t help but wonder what it meant though._

_He would see himself with big red leathery wings like that of a bat, flying along someone. He couldn’t make out their face, but he could make out the frame of a woman who had large, wings like his own, but hers was the whitest of whites. Maybe he was just overthinking it?_

_“Eddie, come down and eat your breakfast son!”_

_“Coming!” Eddie called out before he threw his blankets aside and quickly got himself out of bed and made his way down the stairs. Carefully since he had a bit of a nasty habit of falling down the stairs near the end. Thankfully never really hurting himself too badly, but it would still hurt the small child. Holding onto the railing, he managed to get down the stairs before making his way to the kitchen._

_There, his dad stood by the table as he set the plates down. Dressed in his security guard uniform, he looked over at his son and just smiled. “Hey buddy, ready to eat before I drop you off at school?”_

_“I’m ready to eat.” Eddie replied with a giggle before making his way to the table and pulled himself into the tall seats. “Dad, we need smaller chairs.” Eddie complained._

_“Sorry son, I’ll try to pick one up later today before I pick you up from school.” His father said with a chuckle before taking his own seat. “So, you seemed to have overslept a little. Have a good dream?” Asked his father with a grin before he took a sip of his coffee._

_Eddie blinked his dark eyes up at him innocently before nodding. “Yeah, I had a dream that I was flying. There was a lady next to me too and she had big white wings-“_

_Eddie’s father’s eyes widened before he sputtered out his coffee, coughing as he hit his chest hoping to clear up his air pipe. The older man took a few wheezing breaths before he looked up at Eddie with concern in his dark eyes. Why would his father look at him in concern like that? Was it wrong for him to have a dream like that? Or was it something else? There was something else wrong wasn’t there?_

_Before Eddie could even speak, his father cleaned up his mess and had a strained smile appear on his face. “That sounds… like an interesting dream son.” His father said, his smile seemed to have turned sad for a brief moment before he shook his head. “Finish up your breakfast and I’ll take you to school.” He couldn’t help but frown a little at that. His father was hiding something but he didn’t dare speak out about it._

_Finishing his breakfast, Eddie went up to his room and started to get dressed. Putting on a black t-shirt and black jeans. After that, he grabbed his black and white sneakers and made his way to the front door. Looking up at his father once again, the man looked sad still but didn’t question it. All he knew, was that his father was upset about the dream, or at least the mention of ‘white wings’._

_Maybe he shouldn’t bring up the dream anymore… not if it hurts his father._

_Once he arrived at school, the small boy tried to get his mind off of the dream. Yet, even as time went on, the dream didn’t seem to want to leave him alone. Getting to the point that when he was distracted, he would draw himself to the best of his abilities, with wings. Play games of him pretending to fly and so on. It got to the point, that even a few of the other children were curious about the raven haired boy’s obsession with the subject._

_“I keep having dreams about having wings, and this lady flying with me.” Eddie would reply._

_So, what do the other children suggest? They suggest to see if he truly did have wings one day._

_They had just gotten out of school for the day, and Eddie knew that he wanted to see if he did have wings. That’s what the dream had to have meant right? After all, why would he have the same dream over and over again for weeks? It had to mean something right?_

_“So, how should we do this?” asked Eddie with a tilt of his head._

_“Well, birds fly from the trees right?” asked one boy._

_“Yeah?”_

_“So, why not climb up a tree and try to fly from there?” suggested the same boy._

_Eddie frowned a little at the thought. It didn’t seem like a bad idea, though he just hoped that he would have enough time to even do such a task before his father came to get him. Looking up at the line of trees in the school yard, Eddie tilted his head a little before he found the perfect tree. One that had the thickest branches that would at least support him._

_Grinning from ear to ear, the small boy quickly started to climb up the tree, carefully pulling himself to the highest branch that he thought would be safe enough for him to jump from. Carefully, he slid himself up onto the branch and slowly started to rise up onto his feet as he looked down. It was still a ways away, the small boy couldn’t help but gulp a little as he looked at how high up he was._

_The wind gently blew at his short raven hair, everyone from below cheered on the boy. He wanted to prove to himself that he could fly. Yet he knew that his wings still hadn’t appeared, so where were they? Why hadn’t they appeared yet before him? It just didn’t make sense to him, but then he thought that maybe they would appear when he was in the air? Maybe._

_Taking a deep breath, he took a step forward. Just about to walk off the branch until he thought that maybe, the wings weren’t really going to come out. Letting out a soft sigh he called out “Maybe I’ll just come down.”_

_“Chicken!” shouted one of the boys._

_“I am not!”_

_“Then prove it!”_

_Eddie glared, he felt a growl bubbling up his throat but he knew that he shouldn’t have to prove anything to them. That doing so would do nothing but could most likely hurt himself. Shaking his head, the small boy was about to turn back until he felt a sharp pain overcome his spine. Yelping out in pain, Eddie grabbed a hold of his back the best he could._

_The pain was terrible, tears rolling down his closed eyes. He had never felt pain like this before in his entire life, and it made him want to cry out for help. Before he could even muster that, his foot slipped on the branch, crying out in both pain and shock as he fell out of the tree and started to make his way toward the ground. The boy’s cries reached his ears yet one voice was so much louder than he thought could be possible._

_“Eddie!” shouted the voice of his father._

_A loud crack and rip was heard. Eddie’s cries of pain were so much louder than they ever were before. Tears poured down his cheeks faster and faster than ever before. “Oh god son!” Eddie’s father said in fear and concern._

_“It hurts! Dad it hurts!” Eddie cried out in pain._

_“Don’t worry son, just… just relax okay? Everything will be okay! It’ll all be okay!”_

_Eddie kept on crying from the pain, it was terrible. The trip to the hospital was far too long and far too painful for the small child. The last thing he could recall, was seeing his father helping the doctors remove a shirt that, almost seemed as if it had been split in two places, making it easier to rip off of him._

 

“After the trip to the hospital, I was sedated while they tended to me. I broke my arm, as well as my collar bone. Though could have been in much worse shape. Dad grounded me for a couple weeks for such a stunt.” Eddie said with a soft sigh before leaning back a little more as he gazed up at the ceiling of the tent.

 

“What’s a hospital?” asked Ophelia.

 

“It’s a place to bring your sick and injured. Pretty much they do the same thing Kill Master does but without music.” Eddie explained before chuckling before a thought came to him. If his shirt had ripped in two places, and he felt pain at his spine much like when his wings first appeared, he couldn’t help but stare in shock.

 

“Eddie are you okay?” asked Ophelia.

 

“Huh?” He said before looking over at her. Coming out of his train of thoughts before nodding. “Oh yeah, I’m good.” He lied, he knew that something was else was there about his memory. Though for now maybe it was best not to think about it. After all, he could be wrong about the whole thing right?

 

Before anything more could be said, they could hear Mangus yelling out _”We’re under attack!”_  Eddie cursed under his breath. Of course they would be under attack now of all times. Narrowing his eyes, he looked up and grabbed his guitar before rushing forward out of the tent. Ophelia yelling after him before following the man.

 

Eddie turned his gaze to watch as everyone was running around Bladehenge. Demons were even running around as if they already ran the joint. He couldn’t believe that this was happening in the first place, but knew that he had to do his share for this fight.

 

Narrowing his eyes, he saw a Battle Nun looking down at him. It almost gave a smirk before starting its slow walk toward the roadie. Eddie just smirked back as he said “Hope you don’t mind a little ‘shock therapy’.” He laughed before playing a few notes on his guitar.

 

Nothing happened.

 

Eddie couldn’t help but stare in shock, no. No, no, no, no! This couldn’t be possible! Looking up, Eddie was about to be slayed by the nun’s long fingernails, until Ophelia managed to stab the demon with one of her daggers. “Eddie, what’s wrong?!” asked Ophelia as she stared at the man in concern.

 

The roadie just looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes, unsure as to what he could do. Unsure what he should do at this point! The shock of not being able to use his guitar’s powers made him fear for his own safety for the first time in a long time. He hadn’t felt this way since he was a teenager. “My guitar didn’t work, I can’t fight!” Eddie announced, the brunette’s eyes widened with the roadie’s.

 

How was he going to fight now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Eddie isn't able to fight with his guitar anymore. As for why, still kinda thinking it through but I do have a small idea as to what it could be.


	8. Connection?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is confused as to why his powers stopped working. As for Ophelia, she fights her own battle and seems to have discovered something, or at least in theory she did.

Eddie couldn’t help but stare at his guitar in shock. No, this couldn’t be happening! Looking up, he acted quickly and tried to play face melter, anything that would give him an advantage! Or even battle cry! Nothing! “Shit!” Eddie shouted as he tried again, honing in on a demon that was a bit of a distance away from both himself and Ophelia.

 

Once again nothing happened.

 

“I can’t fight?! Fucking damn it!” Shouted the roadie, causing him to feel panic welling up within himself. No, he couldn’t allow himself to feel fear. He’s dealt with many other things before in his life. Things that were dangerous, though not as dangerous as a demon but still close enough. Having been shot at as a teenager, nearly being stabbed and of course being crushed before he had been sent to this world.

 

Ophelia grabbed a hold of the man’s arm before running back toward the tents. “If you can’t fight Eddie, you’ll have to be hidden in the tent for now. Or even stay with Kill Master.”

 

“I can’t just sit back and watch! That isn’t a roadie’s job, he is to protect the band Ophs!” shouted Eddie, both having to dodge the Battle Nun’s as well as the Druid’s that would come into the camp. What could he do though in this situation?! What was there to do when he couldn’t use his guitar and his axe was gone?! He couldn’t fight and that was what really pissed him off! He hadn’t felt like this since he was fourteen years old damn it!

 

“Eddie, you’ll have to do it this time. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to let us protect you.” He wanted to curse at that, if there was one thing that he hated, it was the one being protected. Believing that he was the protector, as well as the one to work together with everyone in the band. Teamwork, was what made them so successful thus far and yet now? He had to sit back and watch.

 

Biting his lip in dismay, he looked up at his girlfriend, Eddie couldn’t help but feel useless now. “Ophs, what if I never get better? What if I can never fight? I’ll be out of the job!” He all but whined.

 

Ophelia let out a soft sigh before looking at her boyfriend. “Eddie, this is something that we’ll figure out later. I’ll contact Kill Master, see if he can keep you safe. Plus, you’ll need to take that elixir soon anyway.” With that said, Ophelia managed to get Eddie back to their tent and ran off.

 

Leaving the roadie to his own thoughts.

 

Son of a bitch, what was he to do? What was there that he could do anymore? If he couldn’t even fight in the army, then what good was he in the first place? Before, he had great deals of strength, now he realised that it must have been his demonic heritage having a play at such a thing. As well as all of his actions since transforming the first time.

 

Being split apart made Eddie hate himself more and more. All of the things that he could do before? Made him think that maybe it was his demonic heritage having a play at it. After all, he knew that he was strong, ever since he was a kid. Never having used an axe before till now? Had to be his demonic blood being in play. Now?

 

He was so much weaker, maybe even weaker than the others. Eddie had never felt so useless and hopeless at the same time in his entire life. Closing his eyes, the young man looked over at the tent, wondering if there was anything else that he could do right now. Breathing deeply, he sat down at his tent, trying to think on what he could do. There had to be something that he could do in order to save himself.

 

Anything, other than becoming one with his demon half anyway.

 

Carefully, Eddie moved the flap of the tent and blinked as he watched the fight taking place. A few of the headbangers were easily kicking ass. As was the Razor Girls. Then of course there were the bouncers who had joined after Lionwhyte had pretty much fired them. And of course, the roadie crew that had joined up, having been working for Ophelia beforehand, smuggling the girls out of the Pleasure Tower.

 

All of them, giving it their all even the Thunderhogs and yet where was he? Sitting on the sidelines like a player in the band that wasn’t allowed to perform because of some kind of injury. Either they got him replaced, or waited for him to heal.

 

Could he heal? Maybe not, what if he never healed and was just waiting to die? Letting out a soft sigh, the young man closed the tent flap, wondering if maybe he was even of any use anymore. Sure, he still had his knowledge and all but other than that, he couldn’t do much else. It just seemed that he was just going to be in the way, getting himself in trouble and in danger of being attacked.

 

Covering his eyes with his hand, Eddie didn’t know what more he could really do about all of this actually.

 

Soon, he felt something running up his spine. Letting out a shudder, he felt something washing over himself. Looking out the tent, he thought that he felt a presents coming near. As if his soul itself was calling out to him. Telling him to come out of hiding and help them. But, could he do such a thing?

 

Shaking his head, the young man wanted to refuse, knowing that he couldn’t go out there. He’d get himself killed.

 

But that _feeling_  was getting stronger. Something was calling out to him, something telling him to get out there and fight for what he knew was to be right. Narrowing his eyes, he tightened his hold on Clementine’s neck before rushing out of the fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Ophelia didn’t know what she was to expect honestly. When the Tainted Coil started to attack them, well she thought that they would have some more time to allow Eddie to heal properly. Though, it seemed that there was nothing that they could do to prevent the attack regardless if they had been prepared for this attack ahead of time.

 

What had really concerned her the most though, was that Eddie was defenceless now. His guitar abilities seemed to have faded from him. How that was possible, she didn’t know, but felt like there had to be something that was getting in the way of him using his power like he used to.

 

Yet, she would have to try to figure that out later on.

 

The main focus, was to try to figure out what they could do to get the demons to leave this place.

 

Though that was easier said than done. Normally, Eddie would be able to make a plan to get the demons to leave this place. Or at least battle them till they _had_ to leave due to lack of forces. Now though? It was up to Lita or herself to figure this out. Looking back toward the tent for a brief moment, Ophelia knew that she had to keep protecting the man, knowing that right now it was hard enough on the man to be held up like he was.

 

Shaking her head, the young woman rushed forward. Finding a few Soul Kissers pulling out the sheers from their heads. From their body language, they were getting ready to attack. Ophelia smirked to herself as she pulled out her daggers. “Come and get your final kiss ladies!” Shouted the woman. Man that would have sounded better if Eddie said it.” She thought to herself before rushing forward.

 

One Soul Kisser thrust her hand, hoping to cut at Ophelia. Who, had twisted her body around and sliced through the demon’s hand clean off from just below the elbow. Another had tried to sneak up behind her, causing the young woman to quickly duck before slashing her daggers at the demon’s waist. Managing to slice them in half.

 

The last one though had gotten lucky as it had managed to slash at her arm, though Ophelia ignored the pain. Slamming her blade into the demon’s head, right through to its brain in the hopes of making the demon go brain dead. Yet the demon had started to twitch wildly. As if the nerves within the brain was panicking, freaking out possibly as it tried to attack Ophelia once again.

 

Acting quickly, she managed to block the strikes, which were indeed rather quick and panicky with how uncoordinated they were becoming. The demon had no idea what it was doing, her strike to their brain had worked after all. Though sadly the demon was still fighting back.

 

Narrowing her eyes, she tried another tactic. With how quickly the demon was swinging its arms, she figured that it wasn’t really as aware as one would see from a distance. Checking her surroundings, Ophelia quickly jumped back, jumping to the side before twisting her body into a twirl as she managed to slice the demon’s head clean off.

 

The blood splattering all over the ground, a few drops here and there would splatter onto her clothes but something that she could live with for now. She’ll just have to wash it later on. Turning around, she was about to take off to fight off more demons when she looked up and looked on in shock at the demon that stood before her.

 

There stood a giant demon that had multiple limbs around the sides of his body. None of them were even in the right place where arms and legs should be! Not even the eyes were in the right place, it was as if the demon had been twisted around and around until it had ripped apart and they had to sew the body parts and the extras back together.

 

“Bleeding Death.” Ophelia whispered softly, she couldn’t help but gulp as she took a step back. Holding her daggers in her hands as she tried to think of a tactic to stop it. Yet, this one had much more muscle and strength compared to the giant worm that she and Eddie faced after leaving the temple. Lifting her daggers, holding them in a defensive position, Ophelia watched as it rushed toward her.

 

Just as she went to strike, the demon lifted its arm, not only blocking it but her dagger’s blade snapped in half. Eyes widening in shock, the brunette looked up in shock only to cry out in pain as the demon’s arm swiped its arm and slapped her away. Yelling out, Ophelia felt her body flying through the air and she expected pain to hit her.

 

Yet nothing came to her.

 

Instead, she felt something wrapped around her. Its grip on her was strong, but not painful. Opening her eyes, she looked into the yellow eyes of Eddie’s demon half. Why was he here?

 

“You never came back.” He calmly said with a frown on his face. Oh right, she told him that she would go back but, with everything going on she never had a chance to go check on him. Though how was she to explain to everyone that she left to go check on the Demonic Half of Eddie? What was she to do about that? “I’m not mad, you don’t need to look worried.” He said with a frown on his face.

 

Ophelia blinked in confusion before thinking that she must have changed expressions while thinking. Looking around, she saw that they were in the air. His wings flapping in the air, keeping both of them out of the battle. “Why did you come here? Are you fighting with the other demons?” asked Ophelia, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

 

“Not really no.” Was his answer, causing her to look up at him in shock and surprise.

 

“What?” she whispered softly.

 

“I don’t want to fight humans. I don’t really know why, but it’s a feeling in me. The idea of hurting another human? It hurts me, I feel a great deal of pain at the mere thought of such a thing. I could never do it, more so since… you are human yourself.” He admitted, a small blush staining his cheeks before he looked away. Though she noticed that his gaze was soon moving at the entire camp. As if trying to find something else.

 

“Over there.” He whispered before flying over toward a small opening, one in the camp that had yet to be surrounded by demons. Once they landed, he carefully released her from his hold as he whispered “I heard from Doviculous that he was planning an attack on the human camp. I got worried and flew out without his knowledge. Hoping that maybe I could find you before it was too late. Good thing I did.” He had a small smile on his face, only to groan and place a hand on his forehead as if he had the worse headache ever.

 

Ophelia frowned in concern as she reached up, yet withdrew her hands thinking he wouldn’t want her to touch him. “Are you alright?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, just a weird headache. Feels like I’m being split in two right now.” Oh boy was that an understatement. What could she really say to the demon anyway? Plus, was he also drawn here for some other reason or was it that he was truly concerned for her in the first place? Then again, this demon was just another half of Eddie so he must have feelings for her much like the roadie did.

 

Shaking her head, Ophelia looked toward the camp, wondering if the others were okay. She’d have to get her spare dagger from her tent, but wasn’t sure if the demon would even allow her to leave her sight, not to mention, Lita would most likely freak out and panic. Then of course she had no idea what Eddie would say seeing his other half like this.

 

“What’s that?” The demon said, causing Ophelia to look over and frowned at where the demon was pointing. It seemed that the distraction had caused him to forget about his headache. Yet even she was shocked by what was in the distance.

 

Far in the distance, was a powerful torrent of thunder in one spot then fire almost right after. She couldn’t believe in what she was seeing, but it couldn’t be possible. No, more like it shouldn’t be possible. Eddie couldn’t use any of his power with his guitar and yet if she was assuming right, then he was doing it. So what happened?

 

Slowly turning her gaze onto the demon by her side, Ophelia couldn’t help but speculate but, was it really as simple as that? That with his demon form near that he would get a good part of his strength back? No, that could only be a theory but it was also a possibility wasn’t it? “I need my spare daggers. Can you take me to my tent real quick?” She asked.

 

Plus, if that was Eddie out and about right now, using his power he should be fine. She’ll have to join him later.

 

“Sure.” He said before wrapping his arms around her once again. Lifting her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other rested under her knees. Ophelia wrapped her arms around the demon’s neck as he took off. “I never did get your name. Mine’s Edward.” He said with a big smile on his face. Wait, Edward? He was calling himself Edward?

 

Well, at least it was a difference that could separate the two apart while addressing them. “I’m-“

 

“Ophelia…” He whispered, eyes seeming to be glazed over for a moment. Only to shake his head and frown a little in confusion. “Wait, how did I-?”

 

“How did you know my name?”

 

“I…” He seemed at a loss for words. It seemed that even he didn’t have the answer for that. Though, Ophelia was starting to get an idea as to what it could be. Both halves were near each other, it would explain why Eddie was out and about right now with his guitar working again. Then of course his demon half seeming to for some reason know her name.

 

Unless it was just a weird coincidence.

 

Before she could open her mouth to tell him where her tent was, Edward landed in front of their destination. Okay, that was another point for the demon to _not_ know something. Yet he seemed to have known where to go, and that was all the more confusing. “I’m not even going to ask how you knew where my tent was.” She whispered before rushing into her tent and started to quickly dig around in the hopes of finding her spare.

 

It didn’t take her very long, grabbing the one that she normally kept under her pillow in case of a late night attack, the young woman ran out of the tent only to be rather confused yet curious at the same time. “Edward?” She said, wondering where the demon could have gone. Looking up, she saw that he was being carried off by another demon. It wasn’t common for demons to have wings, she knew that. But this one, it had powerful looking wings though was still different compared to the wings that the emperor had.

 

“How did they know that he was here?” Ophelia whispered before shaking her head and rushed around the camp once again. Looking over, she saw thunder sparking not too far away and couldn’t help but smile when she saw Eddie. He was plucking away at his guitar as the last demon near him had fallen in a pool of sparks as the flames burned part of its flesh off, blood pooling down under its remains.

 

“Eddie!” shouted Ophelia as she rushed to his side, keeping her attention on their surroundings should there be more demons in their midst.

 

“Ophs.” Eddie whispered, sweat dripping down his face as he tried to stand up straight. Body trembling from great strain, yet he had a smile on his face. “My powers came back. I should be able to fight after all, I’ll keep fighting in this war!” He chuckled and looked over at the remaining demon that was near them. The demon was nothing more than a druid, most likely one of the few that still believed that they had a chance compared to the other demons that were trying to run away.

 

Grinning to himself, he played a note.

 

Only for nothing to happen.

 

“What?” He said in shock, eyes widening as he looked over at the druid. It’s cloaked body still drawing closer and closer. Sword held in both hands as the lower half of its face showed its sharp fangs. Ophelia almost swore that it was grinning at him.

 

Narrowing her eyes, she rushed forward and stabbed the demon through its head, or to be more precise, between the eyes. It fell over without much of a fight which, she had to admit make the fight rather boring.

 

Turning her gaze over toward her boyfriend, she saw that he was breathing heavily. Skin pale as death, sweat still pouring down his face and his body trembled. It almost looked like he was shaking like it was freezing outside. “Eddie?” Ophelia whispered softly, carefully making her way toward the fallen roadie as she carefully cupped his face against her palm, making him look toward her. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

 

“I’m…” He whispered before falling over.

 

No longer breathing.

 

_”Kill Master! Please come help Eddie!”_


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie learns about what happened, and what he could do to save himself. To say? The answers he got was not what he wanted.

The sound of music, the only thing that he could hear. It surrounded him and his time in darkness. What happened? Was he dreaming? No, he couldn’t be dreaming as he couldn’t see anything. All he found himself in was complete and utter darkness.

 

What happened?

 

Last thing he remembered, was fighting demons. Trying to get them out of their basecamp in the hope of allowing everyone to live another day. To get back on tour so they could stop the war once and for all. Yet, before he could even get far, he blacked out. Breath had left him as well as his consciousness.

 

 _”How is he?”_  came a voice, causing the young man to frown a little in confusion.

 

 _”He’s breathin, that’s all that matters. But, he shouldn’t be fighting from what you’ve told me. If anything that could have shortened his time.”_  Came another voice.

 

He couldn’t make out who the voices belonged too, nor if they were male or female. What happened? Why did he black out like he had? And most of all what did they mean about his ‘time being shortened’? It just didn’t make sense to him. What was it that made him get into this state? Had he been badly wounded as well as losing his breath? Without him even knowing or remembering?

 

_”Will he wake up though?”_

_”Hard to say darling. It’s up to him and his own strength, but if he’s anything like who I believe he is then he will pull through.”_

 

What the hell was _that_  supposed to mean?

 

Before anything else could be said, the music slowly started to die down. His lungs started to burn once again. Feeling as if there was no oxygen flowing through them again. As if his lungs had frozen in some kind of fiery icy grip or had been dipped into liquid nitrogen.

 

Soon, he found his eyes snapping open and light filled his vision. A loud gasping cough escaped him before rolling onto his side. Finding the edges of red fabric filling his vision as he realised that he was in the healing base. Kill Master must have been healing him while he was down for the count.

 

“Eddie!” shouted a woman’s voice, Ophelia’s voice.

 

“Lad’s finally awake. Just like I believed he would.” Kill Master replied, the soft click of a lighter reaching his ears. Most likely lighting up a smoke.

 

A soft and delicate hand touched his back, rubbing small circles into his shirt as if hoping the motion would help to relieve some of the pain that his lungs had been through. Tightly shutting his eyes, the roadie coughed a few more times before finally managing to catch his breath once again. Remaining onto his side, the young man groaned a little before he weakly looked up at his girlfriend’s lovely green eyes. “Oph’s?” He whispered weakly.

 

“Eddie, thank goodness you’re awake.” She said with a bright smile on her face.

 

He could only nod. What more could he say at this point? Honestly, he didn’t even know how he ended up like he had. Visions becoming clearer in his memory, he remembered.

 

Eddie remembered trying to fight a druid, his powers beforehand had come back to him. After that, they disappeared again and he had felt as if all the life had drained out of him, as well as his own physical strength. His lungs even had seemed to have shut down on him, like an amp once all the circuits had fried or torn to the point that they no longer worked.

 

“I almost died didn’t I?” Eddie whispered.

 

“You did… Kill Master managed to revive you but it was touch and go for you.” Ophelia said in a quiet whisper.

 

“You’re lucky I’m the best healer there is. But even I had trouble trying to save you lad.” Kill Master threw in before taking a deep drag of his smoke.

 

Eddie knew that this couldn’t keep going. He had to know how to save his life, there had to be a way to do it though right? Though, he still didn’t know what his father’s hint had been before. The first time he had a dream, a memory his father told him to speak to someone. But, who was it? Who was it that he had to find and speak too? It just didn’t make sense to him.

 

Shaking his head a little, the young man took a deep breath as he tried to push himself up. With the help of both Ophelia and Kill Master, Eddie was able to get back up onto his feet. He was breathing heavily, it still seemed like his body was still struggling, and he was putting a strain on his body wasn’t he?

 

“You need to be careful Riggs. There is no telling what happened while you were out. The damage that you had caused to your own body with that fight, it could have shortened your time.” Kill Master explained.

 

“But, I need to figure out why this is happening. How my powers even came back when before I couldn’t do much of anything. There has to be something that I can do, even to save my life!” Eddie all but whined before managing to stand on his own two feet. Though he was a little shaky, he managed to walk.

 

With Ophelia’s help anyway.

 

Kill Master just let out a soft sigh before letting out another exhale of smoke. When he was sure that the two were out of ear shot, he looked up at the roof of his tent. “Hoping you’re looking out for your kid. I know you were just as stubborn before disappearing. Wanting to finish what you started and it seems your son got that as well.” Taking a seat, exhausted from the work that he had done on Eddie. He couldn’t help but whisper “Did you know at all that your son would get demonic powers? Or were you just as much in the dark as any of us are Riggnarok?”

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie struggled to walk, it took up most of his strength just to do such a thing. Though his elixir was in his tent, so he would have to go back and get that. That would at least give him something akin to strength to allow him to walk on his own. Looking at Ophelia from the corner of his eye, he felt terrible for making her do this for him. Just to help him _walk_  of all things.

 

“I’m sure everything will be alright.” Ophelia said with a small smile.

 

Eddie though could only look at his girlfriend. Unsure as to what he could say, as to what he could do. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked on ahead. So many things he was curious about. So many things that could have happened, though he also wasn’t sure as to what had happened while he was fighting for his life.

 

How could everything be alright?

 

First his powers left him, they came back and then what? It tried to kill him due his body no longer able to handle the surge of power flowing through him. At first, Eddie had believed that it was the adrenaline rushing through his body whenever he was using his power. Now though? What if it wasn’t that? What could it have been that allowed him to even use such a power? Was it because of his demonic heritage?

 

Had his demonic blood allowed him to gain enough strength to use the power? That it took on his own strength, his own energy to produce such amazing power? That it would cause thunder and fire to shoot out and hit his targets without even a thought? Now though? Without his demonic half, his power had nothing to take energy from other than his weakened human body and that was only taking strength that he didn’t have.

 

So, had his heritage prevented him from losing his life or at the very least, made sure that he wouldn’t black out? Or in his case, stop breathing all together.

 

Taking a deep breath, Eddie soon found himself at the tent and let out a soft sigh of relief. “Thanks Ophelia.” He whispered before taking a seat and pulled out one of the elixir bottles and quickly drank it. Or at least as quickly as he could without the risk of choking.

 

He couldn’t help but frown a little as he tried to think on what his next course of action would be. There had to be something that he could do, to just sit here and do nothing? That would drive him mad. Turning his gaze over to Ophelia, he calmly said “We’re going to have to go and find-“

 

“I think you should stay here.” Ophelia said with a soft sigh.

 

“…”

 

Eddie had no idea if he heard her right. But was she seriously thinking that he had to stay here, slowly die and do nothing? No, there was no way that she would think that. That she would even suggest a thing like that! Shaking his head, eyes widening before he said “Ophs, there is no way that I can do that. You know that better than anyone, but to just sit around and do nothing? That isn’t me, I have to do my task, and my mission right now is to find a way to save myself.”

 

“Yes but we don’t even know what that is-“

 

“Ophs, it doesn’t matter what anyone says. I am going to go out, either with or without your help but I have to do this. If it means to save my life then I have to go out there. Just sitting here and doing nothing isn’t going to help me.” Eddie calmly pointed out.

 

Yet, it seemed that his girlfriend wanted to argue about this some more. Her eyes were filled with concern for the raven haired man but, at the same time she just let out a soft sigh. Did she know that it was futile to argue with him on this? The way her eyes gazed at him, having a small smile as she stared at him before crossing her arms, not in a means of trying to tell him that there was no rule for argument. No, her stance was far too calm, and worried.

 

“Okay.” She whispered, causing Eddie to blink in shock. “There is no point in arguing with you. Once you have your mind set on something there is no way that anyone or anything, could get you to change your mind. It’s one of the main reasons why I love you so much.” She whispered softly, wiping away at a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

 

Eddie wondered if this was Ophelia’s way of giving her consent. To allow him to go out searching for a way to save his life. To make sure that he wouldn’t die a slow death. Grinning, Eddie said “I love you babe.”

 

“I love you too.” She said before sitting down next to the man. Looking over at Eddie, Ophelia asked “So, what’s the plan? Do you have an idea on what we could do right now?”

 

Honestly? He had no idea, not sure as to what he could or should do right now. It just seemed that every idea that he would have come to a dead end. What could he do that would give them a clue to whatever this was that was wrong with him.

 

“Looks like we’ll have to go on a little personal road trip.” Eddie said before reaching over toward his guitar Clementine. The moment his gaze fell upon her though, something started to click.

 

Who is the one person that would know anything and everything? The one person, that told Eddie just about everything he needed to hear (even though it was kinda in hints or something along those lines) but someone pretty much old as time itself? “Ophelia, I have an idea. I think I know someone that could give us some answers!”

 

“Who?” Asked the brunette.

 

“You’ll see, let’s go! The Druid Plow awaits!”

 

* * *

 

 

The ride to their destination? In short, was anything but peaceful. Eddie was still exhausted and decided to let Ophelia drive the Druid Plow, hoping that maybe he could get some sleep in. Sadly, that was merely a dream at this point, for the moment that she started to drive well, let’s just say that he wasn’t going to get any sleep right now.

 

Ophelia, for the most part did know how to drive the car, the fields were open and free of most obstacles, and had less of a chance of hitting anything. Though, there had been a couple close calls to driving the car off of the cliff or anything of the like.

 

Let’s just say that Eddie saw his life flash before his eyes a couple times in one day. More than he ever wanted in that moment.

 

“Ophs’ careful!” Eddie called out, digging his fingers into the seat as well as the car door to the point that he was sure that he had dented the metal.

 

“I’m trying!” Ophelia calmly called out over the roar of the engine. Dear lord he just wanted to arrive in one piece!

 

Honestly, he was starting to think he should have driven the car himself, but the few lessons that she’s had, it made him wonder if she was mostly just as panicked as he was. After all, they had a hint, an idea on who could help them at this point but wasn’t sure if he would even have the answers in the first place.

 

Looking around, he saw that they were close, having memorized most of the locations that was needed of him so he could easily just go to and fro at any time he wanted/needed to come here for upgrades. Though, he just couldn’t help but wonder, no, worry, if he would have as many answers as the secrets that he carried.

 

Before anything else could even be thought/said, the car suddenly stopped. Nearly throwing the guy forward in the car and smacking his face on the dashboard. Thank god he had seatbelts placed in this thing. “That’s gonna hurt in the morning.” Eddie grunted before he looked over at his girlfriend, wondering why they had stopped so suddenly. Looking up, he saw that they had arrived.

 

A tall relic, one of the many that he had risen with his guitar. It looked like a giant skull, a biker’s helmet with spikes on the sides of the helmet. An engine resting behind it with metal pipes sticking out. Sometimes Eddie thought he’d see smoke coming out of there but figured it was his imagination. They were still a bit aways from the giant metal door, and it made him wonder why she wasn’t even driving on ahead. Turning to gaze at the brunette, he frowned a little as he asked “You okay?”

 

“What are we to do? I don’t see an opening.” She asked with confusion.

 

Oh right, she’s never been here before. No one knew about this place other than Eddie himself, only time anyone would see this was after he raised the relics and would see it in passing. Unable to go in themselves because they lacked one major thing.

 

A car.

 

“Just drive on toward the door. Don’t worry about a thing, I promise you won’t hit it.” Eddie encouraged gently. Hoping that maybe she would try, after all. Ophelia not trying something? That wasn’t her at all, she was far too awesome _not_  too. Seeing her nod, Eddie couldn’t help but grin at the brunette. Honestly, he was just as nervous as she was though for a different reason. Not to know, was killing him, in more ways than one he believes. Now though? They can figure out what course of action they needed to take.

 

Nodding, Ophelia stepped on the gas and drove toward the doorway, as it slowly started to open. Resembling a gateway to hell in a way.

 

“Bring it on!” Eddie shouted, laughing like some kind of mad man but really, he was just excited to learn at least _something_ that was going on.

 

As for the tunnel itself though?

 

Well…

 

“Holy shit Ophelia watch out!” shouted Eddie, going back to his terrified position in the passenger seat. The rock formations that lined the path, well let’s just say that Ophelia almost crashed into those. And of course the roadie was all but being thrown about in his seat while she did sharp turns. Honestly, he felt like he was going to throw up a couple times here and there but honestly managed to keep whatever contents in his stomach down.

 

Soon, they flew through the air and landed on the platform. Mostly a cliffs edge but it was enough for Eddie to know that they had arrived. Thank god, they stopped. Breathing deeply, the young man covered his face with his hand and let out a soft groan.

 

“You okay?” asked Ophelia.

 

“Yeah but… I think you need more lessons in driving.” He chuckled, Ophelia gave a mock glare before jumping out of the car. Eddie following suit before looking around. Hearing the familiar laughter as it seemed to bounce off of the walls.

 

Soon, like always the pool of lava below shooting out what could be best described as a ball of molten rock and it seemed to just pile itself before exploding. A tall man seeming to explode out of the molten rock. He had long black hair, orange reflective glasses covering his eyes. To be honest, Eddie couldn’t even recall the eye colour. But he thinks they were blue?

 

Other than that, he wore off black robes with tresses hanging from the sleeves. Then of course there was gold bracelets hanging and jingling from his wrists. He looked at Eddie for a moment and crossed his arms. “I swear to god if you have another fucking dent in that beautiful car I’ll- oh hello beautiful.” The man said with a smile as he gazed down at Ophelia.

 

“Hey Guardian of Metal, I uh… I have a question for you.” Eddie said, sounding a little nervous.

 

The man had his attention onto Eddie for a moment, and had his eyebrow raising above his glasses. “What is it that you ask of me?” asked the Guardian of Metal.

 

Eddie wasn’t really sure how to ask this. Not really sure how to even _word_  any of this but what could he do in the first place? Before he could even speak, Ophelia went on, and spoke for the roadie. “Eddie was hit by a spell or enchantment and he was split in half from his demon-self.”

 

The Guardian of Metal couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes. “A spell? Splitting…” He whispered, voice sounding rather worried which was rather unnatural from the immortal and it had Eddie worried. He crossed his arms, deep in thought as if he was going through his own mental library of secrets. It had the roadie rather curious as to what it was that made the Guardian react the way he had.

 

“I do remember a spell like this being created but I need to know about the spell. Do you remember how it was said? Even just a few lines would help, if you can give me even just one I won’t complain about the car for another couple visits.” Eddie gave the man a bland stare, highly doubting that would happen but knew that he meant well.

 

Eddie though, had to think. It had been a while since he had heard the spell, though he could at least recall one of the lines but it hurt him just uttering the phrase.

 

_Child of flesh, child of shadow,_

 

Eddie clutched at his chest and nearly collapsed. Ophelia called out to him as she rushed toward him, wrapping her arms around him as if hoping to keep Eddie together.

 

“Oh boy.” The Guardian whispered in fear. “I haven’t heard that spell in who knows how long.” He let out a soft sigh before running a hand through his long raven hair. “Well, there is good news on that, and bad news.” Eddie, once he got his bearings together, the young man managed to push himself back up onto his feet. Though, he was still shaky, and unsure as to why that even happened to him in the first place.

 

“So, what’s the issue?” asked Ophelia, before shaking her head and rephrasing her words. “What’s the good news?”

 

“Good news is that he can be saved.” Eddie felt rather relieved at that. Until… “But he needs to be refused with his demon-half.”

 

 _”What?!”_  Eddie all but shouted, eyes wide with worry.

 

The Guardian looked over at Eddie before shrugging. “You see, the spell was created by a powerful Empress long ago. Before you came here with your beautiful car, there were many like you.”

 

“Wait you knew about me?” asked Eddie with a frown.

 

“Of course. I know everything.” The Guardian said with a grin on his face. Eddie just frowned a little, and Ophelia seemed rather concerned about what was to be said next. Though, they both knew that they had to learn about this story. It may even give Eddie an idea as to why he was a half-demon in the first place. Or at least, why he had been a half-demon.

 

The Guardian frowned as he crossed his arms, “Now where was I?” He mumbled before grinning. “Ah, right. The spell had been created, in the hopes of making more demons in a sense. Having heard that demons could bond with humans and make ‘half-demons’ like you, the Empress started to make a spell, in the hopes of splitting the half-demons, separating the human and demon halves from each other.” Eddie blinked at that little bit of information. So, this spell had been used, then again Doviculous had said that it had been a while that it was used.

 

“Then what?” asked Ophelia.

 

The Guardian let out a soft sigh before pulling his glasses from his face and rubbed at his eyes. “There was a side-effect.” That didn’t sit well with Eddie at all. “The problem with the after effect of the spell, the human and demon halves would have trouble adjusting from the split. The human would die within hours to days of the split. The demon half, would for the most part be fine until the human half died.” Eddie just stared with wide eyes, skin starting to grow pale. He didn’t like where this was going.

 

“Isn’t there anything that can be done?” asked Eddie.

 

The Guardian turned his gaze over to the roadie, putting his glasses back on his face before letting out a soft sigh. “Sadly, that is part of the bad news.” He whispered before crossing his arms behind his back. “Because of how the spell worked, it hadn’t been working the way they wanted it too so had forbidden the spell from being used ever again.” Letting out a soft sigh, the immortal being added “As for saving yourself, that is to fuse with your other self once again.”

 

“What?! Isn’t there any other way to do such a thing? Having demon blood is horrible! I have issues with control and instincts-“

 

“Because your demon blood had been dormant for so long. In fact, that necklace was what allowed you to keep it in check. To make sure that it never surfaced, it isn’t so out there for the human parent, to want their half-demon child to be safe.” The Guardian replied, causing Eddie to blink his eyes in confusion. “Normally, demon powers are far too much for the child to handle until they are an adult. With you reaching maturity, and still haven’t been able to awaken your demonic abilities, you have a harder time to learn to control your power and… urges.” The immortal smiled as he looked over at Ophelia before returning his gaze back to the roadie.

 

Honestly, Ophelia and Eddie blushed darkly at the idea of the immortal knowing that they were intimate.

 

“Now, for you to refuse? You’ll have to learn to accept your other half that you both are one and that was how it should be.” The Guardian said with a deep sigh and turned away.

 

Honestly, Eddie hadn’t wanted to hear that. That was one thing that he didn’t want, didn’t want to be a demon because he feared that he would turn into a monster. Turn into a creature that, should it happen that he may end up losing himself and kill his friends, his girlfriend, and the very people that had accepted him the moment he came here.

 

He never shared that, never told anyone about those thoughts and fears. Tried to tell himself over and over again that he was fine, that he had nothing to worry about but really? He was terrified over what could happen.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, he whispered “Isn’t there anything that can save me other than that?”

 

“I highly doubt it other than fusing with your other half. Do not forget what I said, there have never been a half-demon that survived the split. In fact, you are the only one to have survived as long as you have. If anything, you’ll be dead within a couple of months.”

 

Lowering his gaze, Eddie let out a soft sigh before he started to make his way back to the car before stopping. “Why was it that the spell started to hurt me even now? Even after just that one phrase?” asked Eddie.

 

“Because the spell is trying to split something that is no longer there. It knows that you once had demon blood, now trying to split something that is no longer there? That would be painful for anyone. Like stabbing someone a thousand times over one thing or nothing. Sorry lad, but you need to refuse sand save yourself or die.” Eddie sighed softly before making his way toward the car.

 

Ophelia frowned as she went to follow him. Eddie had turned once he got to the car, seeing that the Guardian of Metal had stopped her for a moment. Telling her something, low to the point that Eddie couldn’t make out what it was that was going on. She just blinked before slowly nodding her head and started to make her way back to the car.

 

Honestly, he wanted to ask his girlfriend what was said but really? He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about all of this going on. At least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I am SO sorry about such a late update, I was having trouble trying to write, and when I would write, or at least get into the drive, there would be something getting in my way, and I won't lie, I sometimes write on a separate unsaved file so I can use the word count and I would just close my laptop, when I'd open it my laptop had restarted itself without me knowing and sometimes the auto save would work, sometimes it wouldn't and I'd have to restart what I had wrote. I did have something awesome written, but couldn't rewrite it as I couldn't remember exactly what wording I had used. Sorry, I hope this chapter worked out, next chapter I may go back to Edward's perspective, I'm trying to pace this out where it isn't too rushed.


	10. Lies Then Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie can't cope knowing that his father had lied to him his whole life, then he learns the lengths that Ophelia will take to save him.

The drive back to Bladehenge was long, and exhausting. To be honest, Eddie didn’t think that this would be easy, but to hear that… that the only way to save himself was to become one with his demon-half again? That was something that he didn’t want, not for anyone but… This whole thing was just so exhausting.

 

“Eddie?” Ophelia said, trying to get his attention, he just ignored it. At the moment, he didn’t want to talk to anyone, he didn’t want to do anything. He just wanted to wallow in his self-pity for the time being. Everything that had happened, it was because he came here. Because his blood got into the belt buckle that his father had left behind.

 

His father… never told him that he was half-demon, something that he would have loved to have known beforehand. Maybe then he would have had better control over the whole thing, but damn it all, he never knew _anything_  about the whole damn thing!

 

Narrowing his dark eyes, the young man couldn’t help but grip at the side of his car so tightly that his knuckles were white.

 

“Eddie?” Ophelia’s voice tried again. As if hoping that would get him to talk to her. The young man just didn’t want to talk to her. Or anyone at the moment. Closing his eyes, using his free hand to rub at his eyes. God, he was just so damn tired at the moment, it was as if his entire energy was draining on him by the second but at the moment he couldn’t do much about it.

 

Breathing deeply, the roadie leaned back in his seat as he tried to collect his thoughts. Trying to think on what he should, or could do at the moment. There had to be something else that he could do. Anything else that he could do, in order to avoid having to fuse back with his other half. There… there just had to be another way right?

 

“Eddie, talk to me please. I’m scared for you here, why are you so angry anyway?” Ophelia asked him, concern lacing her words.

 

“Angry?” He mumbled finally, still not bothering to stare at the woman he loved. Gritting his teeth angrily, he said “What makes you think I’m angry Ophelia?”

 

Ophelia seemed nervous, as if the next thing that she said would only set Eddie off more than he already was. Even he knew, that he was just a ticking time bomb, waiting to blow up at anything, and anyone that would dare to go near him. In a way, he almost dared her to even try saying something that would set him off, even though he wouldn’t normally do this, he was just… so… so… dare he even think of ‘lived’ as a means of what he felt in the moment?

 

“It’s just that, since we left the Guardian of Metal’s Forge you… you haven’t spoken. It’s unlike you, I’m worried about what was said Eddie. I mean, how were you to know that you were a half-demon all this time? That your necklace was what caused your demonic blood to remain hidden all this-“ Eddie decided to cut her off in that moment.

 

 _”What am I supposed to think?! This whole time, I… I respected someone that lied to me my whole damn life!”_ shouted Eddie, nearly causing Ophelia to skid on the pathway back to Bladehenge. She stopped the car, turned herself to stare at Eddie and frowned. Wanting to hear what was going on with him, or at least wanting to hear what he was thinking or what was on his mind. _”My whole life, I had trusted him, I trusted my father with everything and yet he never let on that I was different! That I wasn’t even completely human!”_

 

He had turned as he snapped at Ophelia. Her gaze still concerned as she stared at him. Eddie’s skin turned a shade paler than it was before. Just how much had he been holding in himself the moment he learned that human parents tended to know, or at the very least _had_  to have known that he was a half-demon. That he was something that people normally feared in stories, tales, legends or even old wives tales to make sure that children behaved?

 

Eddie knew that he was the very thing that he had heard stories about his whole childhood, just never believed it. Then he had actually started to like how demons looked for his metal albums when he was growing up. He… he hated it all. Hated how he was now the very thing that he had wanted to destroy here in this place.

 

“Eddie,” Ophelia began, causing him to glare. It seemed that his anger still hadn’t worn off yet, it still bubbled toward the surface, and the steam nearly came off of him from his own rage and anger. It made Ophelia want to hug him, but knew that that he still had to calm down before anything else he said may end up saying something that he’ll regret later. That was easy to tell for sure.

 

The young man looked away, fuming still as he said “What am I supposed to do Ophelia?! For years, I knew that I was different, that I was not normal compared to other people. After all, I used to dream of flying to the point that I thought I could fucking fly by jumping out of a tree!” He all but shouted. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he thought back to all the times he had asked his father about his mother. All the times that he had asked his father why he was so different compared to other children.

 

He… he just smiled and would say that he was special. That there was no one else like him, that there was no one that could ever compare to him.

 

 _”They were nothing but lies to me!”_  Eddie shouted, more tears streaming down his face. Ophelia frowned as she stared at her boyfriend. Seeing how this was really affecting him. “I didn’t think that there would ever be a time where I wouldn’t trust him over anything in the world. But… I… I’ve lost faith in my own father.” His head laid against the back of his seat, his eyes lidded and still shined with unshed tears as he appeared to be losing more of his energy.

 

Ophelia was silent as she stared at Eddie. All the young woman could do was stare at her boyfriend before leaning over him. Kissing his forehead as she whispered “Everything will be okay Eddie, don’t worry.” She hoped that maybe she could help him relax, help him calm down though at the same time she couldn’t be sure if he would. Reaching into his vest pocket and helped him to drink at his elixir. “Just rest Eddie, everything will be okay. We’ll get back to Bladehenge, and everything will be the way it should be.”

 

Eddie just stared at her. His vision starting to blur from exhaustion taking its hold over him. Blinking his eyes slowly, the young man wasn’t sure what Ophelia was going to do, but knew that he just wanted to go back and sleep at the moment. Everything just exhausted him to new heights.

 

Yawning softly, the young man drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Ophelia couldn’t help but stare at Eddie as she helped him out of the Druid Plow. He was still coming in and out of consciousness at this point having used up a lot of his energy on the drive back, despite the fact that it was her driving. Maybe it doesn’t just take up his physical energy but his mental or emotional energy?

 

Shaking her head, the young woman managed to get Eddie in his tent and tucked him in. She couldn’t help but take one last glance at Eddie, giving him a small smile as she whispered “Sleep tight Eddie.” After that, she closed the flap of his tent and started to make her way toward Kill Master. May as well tell him what she and Eddie had discovered.

 

Yet, she couldn’t help but think back to all the agony that Eddie was feeling. Knowing that his father had kept all of that from him his whole life, it had to hurt. But, to be honest she felt like maybe he had only done it to make sure that his son lived a normal life by the standards of what had been explained to her. That in Eddie’s time, there are no demons right? So, if one appeared out of nowhere, well there was no way of knowing what people would think right?

 

Seeing something that you’ve never seen before? That would be terrifying of course. So, why couldn’t Eddie see things like that? See things from his father’s perspective, see that he was only a man that was trying to protect his son.

 

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked up and saw that she had already arrived at Kill Master’s home, she knew that this was going to be hard for her to go over again. Though knew that she had to get an idea as to what she could do. Maybe, maybe Kill Master had an idea as to what could be done. That he would have an idea as to what Eddie could do in order to be saved?

 

“Kill Master?” called out Ophelia.

 

“What is it darling?” called out the healer.

 

“May I come in?” she asked.

 

“Come on in.” He called out.

 

Ophelia walked into the tent and saw that Kill Master was checking his strings for his healing bass. Most likely wanting to make sure that they were still in top notch condition. He looked over at the brown haired woman before looking back at the task at hand. “So, whatcha need?”

 

“Well, um… we just came back from The Forge, spoke with the Guardian of Metal.” She began, causing the healer to look up with a brow raised as he gazed up at her. IT seemed that he could sense that Ophelia had anything but good news at the moment. Though, he knew that it was something that she had to tell him.

 

“What happened? Is Riggs alright?” asked Kill Master.

 

“We found out that Eddie has to fuse back with his demon-half but, found out that his father had most likely given him his necklace to him as a means to keep his demonic heritage hidden while he was a child.” Ophelia began, then of course went on to everything that that had been explained.

 

Kill Master stared at the young woman for a brief moment before looking back at the strings. “Figures that Riggnarok would hide something like this from his kid.” Kill Master muttered before setting his strings aside and leaned on his seat as he lit up another smoke.

 

“What do you mean- you knew Eddie’s father?!”

 

“I have for a little while now darling. You see, Riggs is nearly a dead ringer for his father and I just knew that they were father and son. I wasn’t sure if Riggnarok knew or not, but if he gave a necklace to his son as a means of keeping his demonic heritage a secret or at least dormant then there was a good chance that he knew.” Kill Master explained before taking a long drag of his smoke. Looking up at Ophelia once again, he added “Though, I figured maybe when Riggs was of age for demons, maybe the old man didn’t want to ruin his child’s life. Having grown up fighting demons all his life, and not wanting his son to suffer well, hard to say what was going on in his mind.”

 

Ophelia couldn’t help but blink in shock. So it was what she had thought, or at least a good possibility. If his father was the same man that she was thinking about then… he was the same man that fought with her parents. The same man, the only man that was able to resist the temptation of the Black Tears during the war.

 

How was it that Eddie never asked about his father’s past? Or was it that his father, never wanted his son to know anything?

 

“Now, where is Eddie?” asked Kill Master.

 

“He’s sleeping right now. He had some of the elixir, but the whole thing had worn him out to the point that he’s out cold.” Ophelia answered with a soft sigh before sitting down on one of the few spaces in the tent that she could. It just seemed as if she was a little over whelmed about everything that was happening. “I don’t know what we can do, if the only way to save him is to refuse him with his demon-half, he won’t accept that. What do you think?”

 

“To be honest lass? I’m not sure, I highly doubt that there is any other option. That getting the two halves back together is the only option for him. Though, like what you said that would be easier said than done.” Kill Master explained, taking another long drag before pulling at his cigarette from his lips and let out a stream of smoke from his nose as he exhaled.

 

“You sure that there is nothing that we can do?” She asked.

 

“I’m very sure. I’m sorry lass, but I don’t know what more that we can do for him.” Kill Master answered calmly before rubbing at the back of his neck.

 

Ophelia couldn’t help but frown a little before sighing. There had to be something that she could do, there had to be something that she should be able to do but, what could she do? Looking over at the healer for a moment before turning her gaze back to the flap of the tent as she sighed softly.

 

_’What am I to do?’_

 

* * *

 

Eddie groaned a little as he rolled over in his half sleep fogged state. Blinking his eyes sleepily, the young man groaned a little more and rubbed at his face. God, how long had he been asleep for? Pushing himself up, or at least attempting too, Eddie couldn’t help but frown a little at that. Had he lost his strength already? Shaking his head, the roadie managed to push himself to sit up on his ‘bed’ before rubbing his face.

 

Looking around, he saw that Ophelia wasn’t in the room. Maybe she had gone out to gather some food or went training with the Razor Girls? He wasn’t sure, but knew that he had to think of a plan at this point.

 

Taking a deep breath, the young man struggled to push himself up and started to shakily walk out of the tent. Though, he managed to grab his guitar on the way out as well as taking a swig of his elixir. Looking around the camp, he couldn’t help but frown a little as he saw everyone running around. It seemed that someone was wrong, or something was at least off about something.

 

Frowning, he tried to see if he could grab someone, hoping that they would be able to tell him what is going on. Though, they could tell him nothing it seems as they were busy as to what it was that was wrong. It seemed strange, though he knew that he would have to ask something of someone at some point!

 

Walking through the camp, Eddie saw Lita yelling orders to the army, telling them to make ‘search’ parties to everyone that was free. Those that would go out on the search, while the others would just go out and defend Bladehenge in the hopes of no demons daring to attack.

 

This only caused Eddie to be all the more confused about everything that was happening. Looking over, he couldn’t help but blink his eyes in confusion before making his way over to Kill Master, hoping that would be enough to tell him what is happening. Maybe they could tell him what is happening at the moment, though he wasn’t sure if he would be able to get any answers to his questions either.

 

Tilting his head, he saw Kill Master in his tent checking over his bike. Wanting to make sure that it was in tip top shape for any future battles that would be coming out. Eddie blinked his exhausted eyes as he called out to the healer in question. “Kill Master, what’s going on?” asked the roadie.

 

The older man blinked his eyes and looked over. Eyes widening in shock as he rushed over to the raven haired man and held his shoulders. “Oh my god, Riggs you’re awake!”

 

“Uh… yeah? Why? Just how long was I out for?” asked the roadie.

 

“Three days.”

 

“…”

 

“Riggs?”

 

 _”I was asleep for three days?!”_  shouted Eddie. Of all the things that he had to have been told, it had to be this!? That he had been asleep for three fucking days and no one bothered to try to wake him the hell up?! “Why didn’t anyone wake me?!”

 

“We tried Riggs! Ophelia did everything she could to wake you. It was as if, you were in some kind of coma of some kind. It’s amazing that you’re even awake now!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There have been a few times where you stopped breathing during those days, we thought maybe you were running out of time.”

 

Eddie blinked his dark eyes in shock, fear, confusion, so many emotions were flashing before his eyes in that moment. It just seemed… impossible, he was sure that he had so much more time left and yet… was it really the battle that took out most of his time that was left? Or was it all the stress and the like that was just draining him so much quicker?

 

Shaking his head, the young man asked “Where’s Ophelia?!”

 

“She left yesterday to help you, after seeing that you weren’t waking up well, she decided to do the only thing that she could do to help you.” Kill Master calmly explained as he pulled out a smoke from his pocket and lit it. Taking a long drag as if to calm his own nerves down.

 

What was she going to do? What was there that she could do in order to save him? It had him a little confused, and his mind was still clouded from the long sleep he’s had. Breathing deeply, rubbing at his face Eddie tried to think on what Ophelia would be doing in order to save him. “Did she say where she was going?” asked Eddie.

 

“Unfortunately not. I have no idea where she could have gone. The lass wouldn’t give me any information about what she was going to do in order to save you.”

 

Eddie groaned all the more, damn his mind!

 

Okay, he had to think this carefully. He and Ophelia had gone to the Guardian of Metal, gotten information about the spell and what Eddie was. Then of course how the only known way to save him was… too… “Oh no.” Eddie whispered in shock.

 

“What is it Riggs?” asked Kill Master.

 

“She went to get my demon-half.” Eddie whispered in horror.

 

“What?! How are you sure?”

 

“Because that’s the only known way to save my life right now! She must have gone there to get him, it’s the only thing that I can think of. Instead of wasting more time trying to find another cure, she’d go there.” Eddie calmly explained before looking up at Kill Master. “Shit!” He just realized something. Running out of Kill Master’s tent, he had to make sure that it was still there! There was no way that she would have would she?

 

Making a mad dash, the young man skidded to a stop as he saw that his car was missing. “No!” Eddie shouted, there was no way that he’d be able to save her. There was no way that Doviculus would just hand over his demon-half, or even his demon-half letting her live! Shaking his head, Eddie fell to his knees as he punched at the ground. “Damn it!”

 

“Riggs, we’ll take my bike. Come on, we still have time to get her out of there I’m sure.” Kill Master said, having ran after the roadie as he patted the man’s shoulder. As if trying to comfort him before a long sigh escaped him. “Come on Riggs, if we don’t leave now it may be too late.”

 

Eddie nodded his head to that, yes, they had to hurry and save her. Maybe even be able to kill Doviculus in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back people! sorry, I was stuck on this so had put it on hold to think of a new battle plan. Anyway, hoping that you enjoy this chapter and how the story will be coming to a close.


	11. To The Tainted Coil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Kill Master go to the Tainted Coil in the hopes of saving Ophelia, though it seems that he learns a little more about his parents than he thought possible. But also, feeling something that he had never thought that he could feel.

Eddie and Kill Master made a mad dash toward the Demon’s lair. The Tainted Coil, a place that Eddie hadn’t thought much about, thinking that he would have a while to get himself stronger, have a bigger band so they could take down Doviculus. Though, he may have to fight the demon the moment he finds him and Ophelia.

 

Assuming that she hadn’t been hurt of course.

 

The young man couldn’t help but grind his teeth at the thought of the stupid plan that Ophelia had gone with. Yes, he understood her reasoning for it, she was doing it to save him and he would have done something to save her if it was the other way around. Yet, he knew that going in alone is the stupidest thing that anyone could ever do! More so when you are going to the heart of the demons land!

 

“Do you really think she’s there lad?” asked Kill Master as he drove his bike. Flames shooting from the exhaust pipes from how fast the man was driving. Eddie of course had to hold on to the frame of the bike, this wasn’t built to hold two people for long drives. Though at the moment, this was the only thing they could take without taking the bus and still manage to hide low.

 

He knew that he couldn’t fight much in the way he was now, not without his axe. Which, he still didn’t have! If anything, his demon self still had the fucking thing!

 

Taking a deep breath, Eddie looked at Kill Master, finally answering him. “Yes I’m sure. Ophelia was with me when the Guardian of Metal explained that the only known way to save me was refusing. IF anything, she had gone there in order to convince my demon-half to come back with her to refuse. I highly doubt it’ll work mind you but damn it. Ophelia…” Eddie’s anger evaporated away in that moment. He knew that she was concerned, knew that she wanted to save him but damn it…

 

“Calm down lad, Ophelia is a strong bird, if there is one thing I am certain of, its that.” Kill Master said, hoping to assure the roadie. “Just like how you are just as strong as your old man.”

 

“Yeah my dad was- wait a minute! How the hell do you know my dad?!”

 

Kill Master chuckled a little before looking over his shoulder for a moment. “Your old man was from here lad. He was known as a mighty warrior, in fact he once used the same blade as Lars.” Eddie just stared in shock at that. “The blade itself, he once told me used to be a family heirloom. Passed from father to son, though he had left it behind chasing a demon to stop her plan from moving to another world to take rule over that.” Kill Master explained as he looked on ahead, moving them faster.

 

Eddie’s eyes were wide at that. “Riggnarok, as he was named, had told me something. Trusted me with the knowledge of his plan.” Kill Master calmly said, knowing that this may be a bad time to tell the roadie anything, though knew that this was the only time. For, there could be no other chance after this. Taking a deep breath, he went on. “Your old man once told me that he had a vision. A vision that during times of great need and danger, someone would come from the world he was traveling too.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help but frown a little in confusion. Rather curious as to what it was that this vision was. “Your father had a vision, someone traveling from the world that he came from. Saying that he was someone that this world needed.” He turned to look over at Eddie for a brief moment, he chuckled a little. “Your father described him to the best of his abilities and to be honest he was rather spot on. You do look just like him, he had suspected that it would be his own son.” Eddie blinked in shock. If that was the case, why didn’t he train him? Why hadn’t he bothered to train him in any means of defending himself in the long run?

 

“But, he never trained me.” Eddie pointed out.

 

“Must have been because of your demon blood. Demons naturally know how to wield weapons the moment they are born. It’s in there, laying dormant till the moment they use a weapon. From what Ophelia had told me you used the axe as if you have used one your entire life. The moment you lifted that axe Riggs, it was your demon instincts telling you how to use it. How to fight and protect yourself to keep yourself alive.” Kill Master explained, taking a sharp turn causing Eddie to yelp out in shock as he held onto the bike with an iron grip.

 

“What the hell Kill Master! Warn me damn it!” shouted Eddie.

 

“Sorry, had to miss a spike there that just shot up from the ground.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Anyway, the mix of your human and demon lineage? It was enough to keep you alive here as long as you have been thus far.” Kill Master explained, causing Eddie to frown a little. So, his father knew that he would be fine. With or without training, he was able to fight back. Able to defend himself as if it had always known how to fight. Able to always to fight to protect those he cared about. Maybe, that was why he was the best roadie of all times? He knew how to defend, knew how to fight and even used those skills to help the bands while on tour.

 

All of those things… was because of his demon blood. It allowed him to do the things that he loved doing in his life. Helping those in need, making sure the band was safe… It was _because_  of his demon blood that allowed him to be the man that he was today.

 

Eyes widening, Eddie couldn’t help but feel shock that he would even think that he owed the life he had lived up to this point because of his demon blood. Damn it, of all… of all the things that he had to owe anything to it was his own blood?

 

Rubbing at his face, Eddie felt like he was losing his mind. He had spent the last month or so hating his demon blood, thinking that it was pointless to be happy for something that he had spent the good portion of his time hating and now he was acting grateful for it in the long run!

 

“There we are Riggs.”

 

Eddie blinked as he looked up and couldn’t help but stare in shock. There in the distance was a giant building. Most likely filled with nothing but demons, but the building itself reminded Eddie of one of those rock band covers his father would get home from work. Having gone to the record store to buy him an album and make a drawing of it for his walls.

 

The building itself though made Eddie think of a dragon head with its wings protruding from its head rather than its back. Eyes bright and glowing a bright yellow, the eyes that reminded him of his own demon eyes in some weird twisted way.

 

Tilting his head, the young man couldn’t help but shake his head, the whole thing was red, red like the blood that stained the ground that surrounded the castle.

 

“We should stick to the shadows Kill Master that should be enough to get us in and get Ophelia out.” Eddie calmly said. The healer nodded his head before driving over to the side, making sure to stick to the shadows, hoping that would be enough cover for the two men to hide. Eddie looked around, making sure to be careful, not wanting them to be caught too soon.

 

Yet, when they got close enough to the castle, he couldn’t help but frown a little as he felt something. It almost felt like some kind of shock going through his system. Going from the nerves of his chest, throughout his entire body. It was a rather strange feeling, something that he hadn’t felt since the one fight at Bladehenge.

 

“I think I sense my demon-half in there. I don’t know where he is though, we’ll have to be careful in case he’s still on the demon’s side.” Eddie calmly said.

 

“I highly doubt he willingly works for the demons Riggs. I saw how he was at the one battle, he fought to protect Ophelia. Plus, if he’s anything like you he wouldn’t do anything to humans.” Kill Master said with a chuckle as they drove to the back entrance. To be honest, Eddie was rather surprised that they even had a back entrance in the first place.

 

But, beggars couldn’t be choosers now could they?

 

“Kill Master, I want you to stay out here. If I take too long, come in and find me and get Ophelia out of there. I am only on limited time, she isn’t.” Eddie calmly said as he pulled out his guitar Clementine. There was no way that he would allow himself to be taken down that easily.

 

“Riggs, are you daft man?! You’ll get yourself killed!” hissed Kill Master. Grabbing Eddie by his vest as he said “I swear on all that is holy, if you don’t come out in thirty minutes, I’m coming in there myself and kicking your sorry ass.”

 

“Don’t worry Kill Master, I’ll get out of there in no time.” He said with a chuckle.

 

The healer released his hold over Eddie before sighing. “Far too much like your old man.” Kill Master said before setting back down in his bike, tilting his head down. “Thirty minutes starts now.”

 

Eddie nodded and ran as quickly as he could. As he ran, he could feel his energy starting to rise, his demon-half was indeed in here somewhere. Where it was though, he wasn’t sure but knew that he wouldn’t have time for it. He had to hurry and get Ophelia out of here. Looking around, he couldn’t help but admit the halls were cool and all, red was an… awesome colour?

 

Though there was such thing as ‘too much’ of one colour. The halls were pristine, looking almost out of sorts with this place. Though they were decorated with scenes of horror for paintings, and gargoyles for the celoms that would line up the walls.

 

It was rather weird, but at the moment he didn’t have time to admire more of the work of this place. Looking ahead, he saw a few demons rushing at him. Quickly slinging his guitar over his shoulder, he strum a few notes and slid onto his knees, causing fire to erupt from the ground and causing the demons to fall out of the way. The demons hit the walls, causing the roadie to smirk before jumping back onto his feet and ran through the halls.

 

More demons would come in, and he would always blast them away with his guitar. With his demon being close to him, he could use his powers again. He just hoped that his other half didn’t leave or there was a good chance that he wouldn’t make it this time around.

 

Narrowing his eyes, he made a sharp turn, a part of him telling him where to go. Must be because his demon-self was here a while, his partial memories would come to him allowing Eddie to make his way through the palace.

 

Gritting his teeth, Eddie made one last turn and couldn’t help but stare in shock. There, on the ground was Ophelia. She had a few cuts and bruises from what he could see but that was enough to anger him. Rushing toward her, the roadie carefully lifted her into his arms. “Ophelia! Wake up! Talk to me please!” He called, hoping that would be enough to wake her up.

 

“That human girl won’t wake up.”

 

Eddie turned his head and stared in shock and then anger as he stared at the demon that started all of this. “You.” Eddie snarled.

 

“She was rather entertaining when she arrived. Demanding I hand over the demon-half of yours just so she could… save you was it?” Eddie glared. “So, I told her I’d want a… payment as it were. So, when she refused I decided to discipline her myself since it seems humans do not know how to tell their women how to talk to a man. Even though men are as lower than dirt, the women are more so.”

 

Eddie glared all the more before looking back at Ophelia. She had a split lip, a few bruises on her face. If anything, she’d need to get help from Kill Master, but there was no way that he would be able to just pick her up and escape. It would be hard for him to carry her then fight back. In order to use his guitar he’ll need both hands not one. Carefully setting her down once again, Eddie looked forward and glared at him with all the hate that he had within his heart. This may be his final battle, but he would make sure that he got his revenge.

 

Pulling his guitar out from his back once again, he narrowed his eyes as he said “I won’t let you get away again you son of a bitch. You killed Lars, made me live on a limited time and then almost kill the woman I love. I’ll make sure there is nothing left of you and it’ll seem like it was ‘play time’.”

 

“You? Threaten me?” Doviculus laughed before shaking his head with his hand on his forehead. “You are rather funny. I didn’t think humans would have any kind of humor in them but you have proven me wrong in that aspect.” He chuckled before pulling out his spear and grinned. Rushing forward, the emperor went to stab Eddie. The man managed to just barely dodge, getting a cut in his rib, though he strung his guitar.

 

Thunder shot at the demon ahead of him, causing him to cry out from pain, though it wasn’t enough. Docivulous laughed before kicking Eddie in the chest, causing him to fly into a wall near a railing. Eddie couldn’t help but groan a little, damn it. Even though he was at least near his demon-half, it wasn’t enough. Normally he could at least last a little longer in a fight, but then again he had already used a good portain of his power when he got in here.

 

Breathing deeply, he pushed himself back up onto his feet as he said “You won’t take me down that easily!” Letting out a battle cry, he rushed forward as fast as he could, strumming his guitar and fire erupted from the ground once again. Though, the emperor managed to fly up above him, sending a kick to Eddie’s face.

 

The roadie cried out from the pain as he rolled on the ground, guitar out of his reach. Groaning, he pushed himself up, vision is a little blurred causing him to look up with pain. Damn it, this wasn’t going the way he had planned. That was one thing that he hated more than anything, plans falling through but he wouldn’t allow it to stop him. Pushing himself up, he rushed forward, deciding to forget about his guitar. “If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me!” Shouted Eddie.

 

Only for Docivulous to throw his spear at Eddie, pinning him to the wall by his shoulder. Crying out in pain, blood pouring from his wound as he tried to free himself.

 

His arm was starting to go numb already, no! No, no, no, no! “Ophelia! I’m sorry!” shouted Eddie, tears streaming down his face. This couldn’t be how it ends for him, this couldn’t have been how it would end for him and Ophelia! He had to rip this out and save her before he would run out of time!

 

Doviculus smirked as he picked the unconscious woman by the back of her shirt and flew over to the edge of the railing. “Do you know what is down there boy? There, is the Sea of Black Tears.”

 

Eddie’s eyes widened at that. He had heard about the sea. Having heard it from a few people, Ophelia included. How her parents were ‘Tear Drinkers’ that whoever drank from the sea would slowly lose their mind and become mindless beasts to a degree. But for anyone that falls in the water? He had no idea what it would do to someone that was thrown in.

 

“Leave her alone!” Eddie cried out, still trying to rip the spear out of his shoulder.

 

“Doviculus, I’m back.” Came a voice, causing Eddie to blink as he looked over at the entry way, and saw his very own demon-half walking into the room. He truly did look like him, they could be twins for crying out loud. Though when his demon-self turned his gaze and stared at Eddie, his eyes widened in shock and awe. “Why do you…?” He whispered, though before Eddie could even reply, the demon holding Ophelia spoke up.

 

“Ah, Edward so good to see you.” Doviculus said with a smirk on his face. Eddie just stared with wide eyes, unsure as to what would happen right now. “I want you to get that human there and remove him. Kill him while you’re at it if you please.” Edward and Eddie looked over at Doviculus for a brief moment before the demon-half of the roadie spoke up.

 

Edward gazed down at him for a moment as he whispered “You look so much like me…” It seemed that he was debating on what to do, until he shook his head and looked back at Doviculus. “Sir, isn’t that a bit much? He’s just a human.” Edward said with a frown on his face, turning his yellow gaze onto Eddie for a moment and frowned. Eddie couldn’t stop himself from admitting it, but he felt a pull toward his other-half. Something telling him to hold onto his other-self for… something… or other. “I can’t do that sir.” Edward said with a frown on his face.

 

“What?!”

 

Edward turned his gaze from Eddie toward Doviculus as he said “He’s human, humans don’t do anything wrong but to try to survive in this place. You all attack them because you think of them as lowly piles of garbage.” Eddie couldn’t help but stare in shock, he was… trying to protect him? That didn’t make sense, though felt like there was still more to it that this part of him wanted to say. “Now… answer me this why are you holding onto Ophelia over the Sea of Black Tears?”

 

It seems that Doviculus didn’t like how his one servant was deciding to disobey him. “I order you to kill him!”

 

“It seems that you didn’t know the spell as well as you thought you idiot!” Shouted Eddie.

 

“I know this spell perfectly well! Your mother was the one who created it-“

 

“What? My mom?” Eddie said with shock, Edward blinked as he looked over at Eddie in confusion, as if wondering why Eddie would have a demon mother if he was human. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Your mother was the Emperor before me. She avoided all my advances though, I must be rather joyful to know that you are not my son.” Doviculus smirked as he looked over at Ophelia for a moment. “Though, it seems that was something you got from your mother, other than the eyes.” He sighed wistfully before adding “You both have some form of soft spots for humans, even though she hated them, until your father came into the picture.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your father, great warrior as he was… your mother had fights with him just to be close to him.” He snarled a little before looking over between Eddie and Edward. “The result after both of them left, one to learn about the demon’s future, the other to kill a demon. In a way, your father got what he wanted. Killed her by having her give birth to his brat.”

 

Eddie glared. He had never even known his mother but… from what it sounds like, his mother did love his father. That there was at least something there and… if his parents really did love each other then that was just a result of that love right? Was he just jealous that his mother never chose him over his human father?

 

“You just shut the fuck up! My dad was a great man! A fantastic parent and a better warrior than you ever were it seems. After all, he got the girl didn’t he?” Taunted Eddie with a smirk, his demon-half just stared at him with wide eyes. As if he hadn’t expected him to talk back to the Emperor of Demons.

 

“You just said that to him? Holy shit you have a death wish.” Edward said with wide eyes.

 

“He can’t kill me or you. If he does, the other dies.”

 

“What?!” Edward yelled out in shock.

 

“Yeah, Doviculus here didn’t seem to know that after splitting us apart that if I had died in that moment, then you would have died as well. It was why mom stopped using that spell because it was doing more harm for demons than good.” Eddie explained, causing his demon-half to stare in shock. It seemed that Doviculus didn’t know about that as even he had frozen on the spot.

 

“Hm,” hummed the Emperor as he thought about something. A plan formulating in his head before grinning. “Either way, I’ll have to keep you alive somehow it seems though you are not a demon as blood thirsty as your mother, I’ll have to get rid of your… attachments.”

 

With those words, Doviculus released his hold over Ophelia, and watched as she plummeted into the Sea of Black Tears.

 

 _”Ophelia!!!!!!”_  shouted both Eddie and Edward as they watched her be swallowed up by the black waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, Edward didn't know he had a human half as you all must have guessed. And, I figured that Eddie's mom had to have had some kind of attachment to his father somehow right? Why not have it that she had some kind of affection for Riggnorok because of his strengths as a warrior? Then, there was the whole 'Eddie already knew how to use an axe without any kind of formal training'. What if it was something that all demons had in their genetics? that the moment they wield a weapon that they knew how to use it, and just had to come up with their own tactics with said weapon? That they know how to 'wield' it, but tecniqic? not so much if that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter so far, later!


	12. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally learns to accept himself.

Eddie could only stare in shock, time had felt like it had slowed down for the roadie. Watching as Ophelia fell into the murky dark depths below, he couldn’t help but feel his heart hammer within his chest. Doviculus had dropped her, dared to drop her into the very same sea that drove people mad from the waters.

 

Even his other half seemed frozen in his spot, as if he had no idea as to what he could or should do. Or, was that because to Eddie everything started to darken around him. As if he was having some sort of tunnel vision as the only thing he could see, was where his Ophelia was last within his sights.

 

All of this had happened because he had one moment where he was reckless. Allowing himself to be taken in by his own anger and hatred for someone instead of trying to be calm and rational. The one time he decided to lose his cool, he ends up causing so much trouble and mayhem to a degree but, now? It had put the woman he loved at risk. Something that he could never allow himself to be forgiven for.

 

A shout was heard, hitting his ears like that of a far off echo as he could faintly make out the sounds of metal hitting metal.

 

“Ophelia…” He whispered softly.

 

Tightly shutting his eyes, Eddie knew that he couldn’t allow this to stop him. He had to do something. Maybe he could go into the waters to save her? Would he be consumed as well? No, he wouldn’t allow himself to be consumed like that. No, he had to do this.

 

Letting out a loud scream, silencing the room from any other sound other than his own scream as his eyes snapped open. Eddie reached up and grabbed hold of the spear in his shoulder, and ripped it out of his flesh. Blood splattering onto the floor, as well as his own skin and clothes. The pain didn’t seem to register with him for the time being. Rushing forward, his guitar in hand before he struck the strings as he hit the notes. Hoping to stop Doviculus or at the very least to get him away from the railing.

 

Though the demon emperor merely dodged and managed to grab a hold of Eddie by his injured shoulder, causing him to yelp from shock. Yet in his time of desperation, he tried to fight for his freedom. Only to be merely tossed aside. “Uh ah! You need to stay away from the water. I must have you live.”

 

Eddie turned his attention onto the demon for a brief moment but turned his gaze back to the railing. No, he had to keep going! Had to keep fighting his way to freedom. Or at least to try to get to Ophelia, can she drown there?

 

Edward on the other hand, kept trying to fight against the demon that had first brought him here. Eddie hoped and prayed that he would be able to distract Doviculus at the moment. He had to hurry up and get out to the sea, had to get her out of there and make sure that she’s okay! Tightly shutting his eyes, Eddie looked up for a brief moment, even his other half struggled with trying to stop Doviculus.

 

Doviculus on the other hand merely grabbed both of the halves and threw them against the wall. Edward whined from the pain as he looked up. Eddie on the other hand breathed in sharply from the pain that was starting to hit him hard. Breathing deeply, Eddie looked around, trying to form a plan on what he could or should do right now. Even with his demon half fighting the emperor he wasn’t able to keep him distracted enough.

 

There was nothing that he could do himself that he could do in order to stop the emperor. It just seemed impossible, but he wouldn’t give up. Not until Ophelia was saved, he didn’t care if the emperor was still around after this moment, if he couldn’t prevent another death then what kind of man was he?

 

“We can’t… defeat him alone.” Edward whispered softly, causing Eddie to blink as he looked up. The other half of him looked at Doviculus, just watching him for another attack.

 

“What do you mean we can’t alone? We just need to keep him busy so I can get-“

 

“That’s the problem! If we really were the same being, the same person… and we were divided then… so was our power and strength.” Edward said softly, causing the roadie to blink in confusion. He had originally thought it was only his demon blood being separated from him. But, was it possible for him to have lost his strength and speed as well? Both of them? Was that why neither of them could do enough to both distract Doviculus and get Ophelia?

 

“What do you suggest then?” asked Eddie.

 

“We… we’ll have to fuse back together.”

 

“Are you mad?! I don’t-“

 

“Because you were afraid of what I do right? Because you were afraid of the unknown? Yes, we are the unknown but we both have one thing in common damn it.”

 

“Oh yeah what?!” Eddie growled.

 

“We both love Ophelia. That wasn’t separated from either of us. When I’m near her, I already know I love her. Just like how you’ve loved her from the start, so have I.” Eddie just stared and looked away. The steps of Doviculus was echoing in his ears. Telling him that the demon was coming closer to them already. They were running out of time to think. “Eddie, if you don’t think now we’ll both be doomed and Ophelia will die. Do you want that?!”

 

“I…”

 

_”Eddie think already! Alone we can’t accomplish anything! Together we can do anything, we can save Ophelia, and we can at least stop Doviculus without any issues!”_

 

Eddie stared with wide eyes. Looking over he saw that time was running out here. Damn it all, he… he wanted to save Ophelia and stop the emperor but…

 

“Eddie, alone we stand, together we are united and can save the woman we both love. But you can’t do anything if you don’t love and accept yourself.” Edward gave him a serious expression, before letting out a soft sigh while saying “Just like how I need you, you need me as well. We can’t be apart but united here.”

 

Since when was this guy the sensible one? Oh wait, he didn’t know what this guy went through since being split up. Damn it. Looking up at his other half once again, Eddie searched his yellow eyes for any kind of deceit but… he saw nothing but genuine concern for the woman that they had fallen in love with.

 

Before anything could be said, Eddie grabbed a hold of his other half, wrapped his arms around him as he had only one thought in his head. To save Ophelia.

 

A bright light surrounded the two, the emperor raised his arm to shield his face as the light was bright enough to even shine through his mask. When the light finally died away, there stood Eddie, his skin not as pale as it was, his eyes filled with more life, but as well as hate that he had never thought he could ever feel again. Even his skin was warmer than it had been in a while. Doviculus lowered his arm as he cursed and swore. “What did you do?!” shouted the masked demon.

 

Eddie looked at his hands, flexing his fingers a little as if testing the feeling in his hands once again. Smirking to himself, his skin turned its reddish hue once again as the wings sprouted form his back. “Sorry Doviculus, I have a date with my lady so I’ll have to… cut this short.” Before anything more could be said, Eddie sped forward with speed that he hadn’t expected to possess. Managing to grab his axe and cut the emperor’s wrist, not enough to cripple him completely, but enough to stop him in his tracks for the time being. He knew that he still had a long way to go before killing him yet.

 

Even he wasn’t dumb enough to try to attack in the heart of the demon lands. It was risky enough to just come here to save Ophelia.

 

Narrowing his eyes, the roadie flew up into the air before dive bombing into the sea of Black Tears.

 

The water was rather hard and difficult to see through and maneuver through but he could just barely make out a shadow within the depths. Or at least a silhouette of someone within the depths. Narrowing his eyes, he pressed his wings to his back before swimming himself further and further into the water. Some of the shadows that dwelled within the murky depths.

 

Reaching downward, he managed to grab a hold of the silhouette, and pulled as hard as he could. The water, it seemed to be fighting to keep a hold over the woman under the murky waters. Though Eddie wasn’t going to give up that easily. Using his other hand, he grabbed a hold over the other limb, he felt that it was an arm.

 

A voice yelled at him to hurry, to tell him to take her out of the waters before they themselves drowned in the sea of tears.

 

Eddie knew that it was a part of Edward speaking to him. At the moment he wasn’t going to really argue with anything. Yet, he agreed, and pulled with all his might, without hurting Ophelia, he managed to pull her out of the depths.

 

Holding her close to his chest, he saw that she was still unconscious, as if nothing had ever happened. Giving her a small smile, he started to swim up to the surface. The water though, seeming to not want to give up. It tried to wrap itself around Eddie’s ankle, as if trying to pull him down. Turning his deadly yellow eyes onto the tendrils of black water, Eddie used his wings and flapped them as hard as he could. Pushing himself high up away from the sea’s bottom, and closer to the surface. As well as using the shockwave to push the tendrils off of his ankle.

 

The water seemed to let go, each time it would try to grab a hold of Eddie again, he would merely flap his wings once again. Pushing himself further and further to the surface.

 

Giving himself one last push, Eddie managed to break the water’s surface, and spun himself in the air. Breathing deeply, he hadn’t known that his lungs were burning for oxygen till then. But he was so grateful to have broken out of the waters depths.

 

Turning his gaze onto Ophelia, he saw that she was still asleep, as if nothing had happened to her at all. Though, she was still injured, turning his gaze over to Kill Master, who was about to walk into the castle, Eddie flew down to him as quickly as he could in the hopes of stopping him. “Kill Master, let’s go!” Eddie nearly shouted, causing the healer to look up. Shades sliding off his nose for a moment in shock before nodding slowly.

 

He hopped up onto his bike before driving on back toward their camp. Eddie, of course flew after him, still holding Ophelia in his grasps. He just hoped that everything would be okay. Taking one last glance at the castle in the distance, he narrowed his eyes before flying off. If he had done the damage that he had intended, then Doviculus would be easier to take down in the future when he had his army up and running.

 

For now, his main focus was getting Ophelia back to the camp, and getting her treated before anything else. That was the only thing that mattered right now, and it would always be the first thing that took matters for him.

 

* * *

 

To say the trip was long was a lie. To be honest, since getting his wings back, the trip took maybe half the time it would by car. Though, of course he still didn’t know where Ophelia had left his car, he knew that now that his powers had returned fully, he could easily bring his car back to him.

 

When they had been able to return to the camp, everyone was shocked and surprised to say the least that Eddie got his powers back. That he would be able to switch forms again during this way and be able to help them in this war. To stop the demons, though, as they asked him many, among many questions, the roadie had managed to ask Kill Master to take Ophelia to his tent to be treated and to keep him up to date on what was to be of her.

 

To be honest? So long as she was alive, that was the only thing that would matter for him right now.

 

So, while Kill Master tended to Ophelia’s injuries, he decided to try to help around camp a little. Using his wings to help with some towers that they would use for scouting. Or to help locate enemies that would dare to come to their camp, or even just to hurry and gather some food since it was normally Ophelia, or the Razor Girls that would go look for food for everyone that would go around for everyone to enjoy.

 

The wait though? It had been killing him for the most part. It just seemed as if the waiting was taking days upon days that he had to wait for her. Yet, really it had only been a few hours.

 

“Riggs.” Came Kill Master’s voice as the roadie was helping to fix up one of the tarps for the tents for the upcoming rain fall. “Come on, she’s awake.”

 

Eddie felt his eyes widen in hope. She was awake? Landing back onto the ground once he finished with one of the tarps, he told the headbangers that he’d be back. That he had to go and see Ophelia. They understood, and told him to head on over to see her. Eddie grinned, making his demon appearance fade away before running on over toward his own tent to see his girlfriend.

 

Once he arrived, he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Ophelia was sitting up, looking around the tent as if a little confused as to how she got there. Tilting his head, he wondered if she even remembered what had happened in the first place. Slowly, he made his way over toward her as he asked “Hey Ophs, how you feeling?”

 

“Eddie?” She said, once she turned her gaze over toward the roadie. Rubbing at her bandaged arm, she answered him. “Sore, but alive.”

 

Rubbing at his face, feeling more relief washing over him before making his way over toward her. Taking a seat next to his bed as he asked “What were you thinking Oph’s. Why did you have to go into such a reckless situation? You could have gotten yourself killed.”

 

She looked guilty, yet he knew that she didn’t fully regret her actions. He could tell by the look in her eyes, determination was within the depths of her beautiful eyes. Wanting her to tell him the truth, to tell him what she was thinking and why she hadn’t waited for them all to think of another plan in order to stop this from happening. Or to have at least prevented her from being injured.

 

Reaching over, he gently cupped his hand against her cheek, slowly turning her to face him as he asked “Why? Just please, answer me that.”

 

Slowly, Ophelia nodded her head. Explaining that she had only left, because she had been worried. That there was at least one way to save him, that she was afraid of losing him. The mere thought of losing him, the one person other than Lars that cared about her, that trusted her more than anything else. Regardless of her own parent’s sins, she couldn’t bare it. Even though she loved him so much, the thought of losing him killed her more than she had ever thought to be possible.

 

As she spoke, Eddie saw that she would rub her wrist in a nervous fashion, most likely thinking that she was going to get hurt again in more than just emotional pain. Just what the hell did Doviculus do? Turning his gaze back to Ophelia, listening to her speak, it must have taken her thoughts off of her physical pain for the most part. For that, he was thankful at the very least.

 

“Ophelia, I don’t want you to do something so reckless again. I know you had a good reason for doing so, but still, you could have gotten yourself killed. I know you are awesome, and badass, but even I need help here and there. Roadies themselves need help and don’t always do things alone but need help with tasks here and there. Such as heavy lifting, or even trying to move someone from the band around should they be injured or the like.”

 

Ophelia blinked as she looked up at Eddie. As if she was expecting him to have been angry with her. Because of her stupid choices in trying to save him, instead of asking for help and having decided to do everything on her own. She had put herself as well as Eddie at risk.

 

“Eddie, Kill Master told me something while he was treating me.”

 

“Hm?” Eddie blinked at her innocently, unsure as to what it was that she was going to tell him. Though, was it bad? Was it good? What could it be in the first place? This was going to drive him nuts it seems.

 

“Well, I know the Guardian of Metal had told me before hand, but… Kill Master confirmed it after he was done checking me over.” She said with a small smile on her face.

 

“What is it?” He asked.

 

“We’re having a baby it seems.” She said with a bright smile.

 

Eddie was silent for a moment. Trying to process everything that she had just said to him. Did she really just? Was she really? “Really?” Was all he could get himself to say, until a big grin on his face grew when his girlfriend nodded her confirmation. Chuckling, he got closer to her before wrapping his arms around her. Kissing her forehead as he said “I don’t know what to say, other than I love you.” He grinned all the more before looking down at Ophelia.

 

Though, he knew that once this war was over. He would be raising his family, nothing would change that and he would make sure that they were always happy. With the injury that he had left on Doviculus, it would make winning this war so much easier for him.

 

For now, he was just going to relax before going on with this war. A war that he knew that they would win in the end. He had everything that he would need for this war.

 

An awesome band, great stage, his powers and full use of weapons once again. The war, was as good as theirs now.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is the end. Maybe once my writing improves a little, I'll retry this story but for now, this will be the end of the story, later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story, it's something I came up with when I saw a drawing someone did of Eddie with a scene from Steven Universe.


End file.
